Soul Mates
by KryHeart and Ardy
Summary: Ruby Rose was born with three soulmate marks and through the course of her career as an artist she meets them but will she love them and all they stand for. Or will she succumb to the desire another from hurtful soul feels for her and fall into their darkness. With so many wanting the love from a single Rose, will it be crushed under their demands or thrive into something beautiful
1. Chapter 1

**KryHeart and I work together on this one. Tags as follows: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Rape/Non-Con (will be cut for FF version), F/M and M/M**

 **Relationships (Temporary and Lasting): Ozpin/Ruby Rose, James Ironwood/Ozpin, Ruby Rose/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Ruby Rose/ Roman Torchwick, James Ironwood/Roman Torchwick, Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, James Ironwood/Ozpin/Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood/Ozpin/Ruby Rose, Tyrain Callows/Ruby Rose.**

 **Additional Tags: Soul Bond, AU, Sex, Tragedy, Romance, Trigger Warnings, Psychological Torture and Trauma**

* * *

 **"Love forms bonds like strands of Yarn. Like yarn those bonds can be fragile or get all tangled but when they're kept and cared for, they can bridge any distance."**

Remnant, a world of possibilities and more magic than mortal eyes can conceive of. Of monstrous Grimm, fading Gods and histories forgotten. As a young woman slept safe in her bed, her dreams hazy and foreboding a soft sigh escapes her. The light of dawn caresses her in its faint light, the start of a new day. A soft hand ghosts over her wrist where the marks of her soulbonds wait, they are joined by another mark in the crevice between her breasts. They hum with anticipation, _soon_ the bond promises, _soon._

While most of Remnant's inhabitants have only one soul mark or in the uncommon case two, Ruby Rose is one of those rare few people with three distinctive bonds marring her pale skin. Her family was an odd one for sure, none of them had only one soulmate, her father Taiyang had two. Her sister's mother Raven Branwen who had rejected their bond and left before Ruby had been born and her own mother Summer Rose who had been gone now for many years. Yang had two soulmates as well, Blake who was the daughter of Tai's long time friends Ghira and Kali Belladonna. On one of their early meetings at only a few years of age Yang and Blake had found one another and been close, only separated upon the promise of seeing one another again soon. Blake had come to Yang at sixteen and officially made her sister her girlfriend, something that had shocked none of them.

Their other mate had been found in Weiss Schnee, Ruby who had gone to a school in Vale met and made friends with the icy young woman. Ruby had been the one to stand by Weiss when her father had come to remove her from Vale. Her friendship with Ruby had given the platinum haired woman the courage she needed to finally defy her controlling father and escape from his clutches. Of course Jacque Schnee had disowned his youngest daughter and left, leaving Weiss penniless and without the connections she had to keep her place in the college. Alone and vulnerable Ruby had held her crying friend as she wept relieved to finally be free. The crimonette had taken Weiss home with her that day to meet her family, when upon first contact with Yang revealed her to be their missing mate.

Seeing her sister so happy with her mates always gave Ruby conflicting emotions. On the one hand she wanted the kind of love they shared, knowing how accepting and happy each of them were always left Ruby feeling a little empty about her own bonds. Yet on the other hand unlike her sister Ruby was wary around people, she suffered with crowds, occasionally falling into panic when she couldn't get away or was surrounded. Strangers scared her and confrontation was one of her greatest fears. Even being with her family for too long sometimes unnerved the young woman and she found herself escaping from the stuffy environment. So filled with a sense of longing and fear Ruby wasn't sure if she would ever be able to accept a real relationship, especially one that involved three soulmates.

So as Ruby was about turned twenty-one in a few short days Yang couldn't help thinking how her sister was wasting away her young life. Ruby hardly went out with them anymore, probably feeling too much like a fourth wheel around the trio of girlfriends. Yang came to a stop outside Ruby's room, the sun painting the sky a soft and clear blue, a beautiful morning. Yang wanted Ruby to make friends and if possible find her own soulmates. Failing that a real relationship, one that took her away from her self imposed solitude and paints.

Yang felt the presence of Weiss and Blake behind and plastered a huge grin on her face, slamming the door open and bellowing at the top of her voice. "RUBY ROSE, YOU ARE COMING OUT WITH US OR SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU OUT PJ'S OR NOT!" Today wasn't Ruby's twenty-first birthday however they had decided it would be celebrated early as Ruby had another pressing engagement on the day of her actual birthday. Vale's government was hosting a Gala for its up and coming artist and Ruby had been invited to attend. Unfortunately it the event fell on her actual birthday so that's why Yang, Weiss and Blake had planned a surprise party at a local club the blonde visited often. Ruby had clothes that would be suitable for the club but as for the Gala she would need something more appropriate so Ruby was in need of a dress as Yang refused to let her younger sister go out in one of her old ones or one of the many working outfits Ruby wore when she was doing her art.

When there was no movement from the small double bed Weiss ducked under her blond haired mates arm, crossing her own and tapping impatiently on the floor with a heeled foot. "Ruby rise and shine, if I have to stand here waiting around for you any longer then I will leave without you, I'm serious get up now!"

Ruby under the safety of her duvet bleary opened an eye and peeked out at the clock beside her bed. Groaning softly she ignored them, it wasn't even eight am and yeah it wasn't her birthday. All she wanted to do was laze around this morning before getting back to her workshop where she made her art. Work immediately fogged up her brain, there was that historic city painting waiting to be finished for Professor Ooblecks collection. He often bought a few of her pieces and other then the one off commissions was her sole source of income.

At least she'd managed to send Headmistress Goodwitch the blown glass figurine fairy she made. The delicate piece that had take Ruby three weeks to complete, as she always put her whole spirit into making anything. Ruby had delivered the piece herself just the day before to ensure if wouldn't be damaged in transit. The look of Professor Goodwitch's face had been all the more worth it. Ruby was one of the few people who could glass blow such a delicate piece of art. Something she took a great deal of pride in, even if it took her the better half of a month to work to get it just right. Still she was incredibly happy with it and knowing it was going to be appreciated everyday pursued her desire to work hard. That and the obscene amount of money she was being paid for the work.

Ruby tried to snuggle down and sleep for another hour, hoping her sister was just let her be when a heavy body jumped onto the bed and squashed her. "Mmmmhgetoff." Ruby mumbled getting squished into the mattress. She moved her covers down enough to glare at Yang and Blake who took to bouncing on her bed, clearly not getting the message that she just wanted to sleep.

"NOPE! Come on Rubes, get in that shower before I start making my Kitty purr." Smiling wide and chuckling all Ruby could do was groan before Blake pulled Yang into a more comfortable position and proceeded to nuzzle into the blondes neck, a clear indication that the two would have no issue making out while she was present.

"Alright get off I'm up I'm up." Giving up on that dreamy hour of sleep Ruby crawled out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. As she grabbed some clean underwear and a towel she turned back on her sister. Now Weiss who had been standing by the door was also by the bed straightening the pillows that had been discarded onto the floor only to be pulled into a heated kiss by her rambunctious sister "Yang, no kissing on my bed, you all dragged me up at this unhealthy hour. The least you can do is keep your clothes on." The sound of breathless kissing had Ruby running for the shower and stepping under the hot stream and washing her hair as quickly as possible. _Perhaps if I'm quick they will still have their clothes on, otherwise I'm going to have to let Zwei in and Blake will escape._

Back in the bedroom the three older girls set about making Ruby's bed for her. "Yang are you sure this is going to work?" Blake asked in a short whisper as she and Weiss fixed the bed.

Yang was shifting through her sisters clothes to find something Ruby would be able to change out of easier when they went shopping. "Nope, but it will get Ruby out around actual people for a few hours, even I can see the frustration and loneliness filling up inside her. What Ruby needs are friends and more so maybe she needs sex."

Weiss threw a pillow at her. "Yang! Don't be crude, I'm sure that when Ruby wants that sort of companionship she can find someone herself. I thought you wanted Ruby to fall in love."

The blonde sister picked at the corner of the worn pillow Weiss threw at her and chucked it back. "Weiss I do, but I don't want her hurt either, I'd rather she have a fun time and be happy then push her to find love if it will make her sad."

Sometimes Yang was stupid but Heaven help her Weiss still loved the idiot. "Well I still think your going about this the wrong way. What will Ruby do if she finds out your trying to set her up with people?" Bed fixed the snowy haired woman helped Yang at the wardrobe, pulling a pair of thick black leggings from one of the hangers and spreading them neatly on the bed.

Yang took out a slightly too large white blouse with large black buttons and a black collar. "Leave that to me. Oh! I've already spoken to Junior and he's got a table reserved for us at his club tonight, all we have to do is make sure Ruby gets there and then have fun!"

"Yang what have you got planned?" Blake put in before the heiress could respond drawing the curtains open and letting the morning sun in.

Yang's lips curled up into a grin and her eyes sparkled with mischief as she pulled a pair of black ankle boots from under the bed. "I just want my sister to have a _banging_ good time."

"Goddamnit Yang!" Both her mates groaned.

* * *

Ozpin stood at the window of his family room and drank his first coffee of the day, strong black and without sugar, just the way he enjoyed it. Something was happening he could feel it. At thirty four many believed him to be older than he was, his salt and pepper hair had always been more grey than black since childhood, his tired copper eyes had seen too many horrors but still held a spark of gold when he laughed. He laughed less and less in the last few years.

He'd been searching for his soulmates for so many years, he had not one not two but three of them. Only one he had found and it had been a painful unpleasant discovery that left his home as empty as it had been prior to finding him. For James Ironwood did not care for the old stories and was eternally wrapped up in his work. As Headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of Atlas Military, Ozpin could not blame him. However there was no love between them and it had hurt a long held belief he had.

Ozpin believed that real love could only be found with ones soul mates, having tried meeting people, having affairs and even being engaged hadn't made him happy. None of it had filled his lonely heart and with each passing year the horrors and nightmares stole another piece of him. He had everything he could ever want money, power, fame when it suited him, respect but none of it made he very happy. All he wanted was his mates and that thought made him sad again. He wanted children as well but chose to wait for his soul mates but felt at times that he was starting to get old.

 _Maybe it wasn't meant to be in this lifetime_. NO. Oz shook himself it is too early to give up, just give it more time, time was what he needed. Returning the now empty mug to the kitchen he thought on today's scheduled. Enough moping around for now time to get a wiggle on, Glynda had invited him for lunch this afternoon and she was partially happy to receive a piece of art she's commissioned from a local artist. She was dying to show off the wonderful work and wanted Oz to think about a possible sponsorship for the young woman. Oz let a small chuckle escape as he made his way through the manor, he was always happy to help young people, so long as their talent held him astonished.

He walked through the echoing halls of his mansion, sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with such a big house. Maybe it was the hope that someday it would be filled, art was placed throughout the halls giving the house a royal vibe. It reminded him of lives gone past, times when he had made a difference in the world. Ozpin shook his head, no he wouldn't get trapped in the memories of the past. None of it ever made a difference, it was a war without end and he was through with it!

The tall man got into his car and left for Beacon Academy, oh how he hated that place. It was a painful reminder of all the lives that were wasted, but it was where his good friend Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch worked so he'd try and stomach the visit. The trip was long but the countryside held no charms for him, the green fields seemed grey in his eyes. The city of Vale didn't interest him, people and places that he already knew by heart. He parked at the base of the cliff and got a air tram up to the school, while he looked out over to the ocean and wondered how much blood was in that water.

The walk through the courtyard filled him with pain, watching what he had made pass him by. The students and their weapons, memories of how he had once been one. Back when he thought he could make a difference, before he had learned better. Ozpin walked to Glynda's Tower and rode the elevator up, the doors slid open but she was not there.

Oz walked into the room, tick tick tick, the gears around him turned and he found his eyes closing just to listen to the familiar sound. His feet took him to the great windows and his hand reached out without his knowing input. The glass was cold under his hand and he slowly opened his eyes looking out over Beacon and Vale beyond. _This could have all been my charge… no there is no point it any of it._ He turned his gaze away from the beautiful lively school, from the golden autumn forests and the shining blue seas.

His dead eyes roamed the glass room, tables, chairs and settled upon the figure that stood in a place of honor upon the desk. The figurine was beautifully breathtaking, a fairy. It's wings down to her feet, head tilted up and hands lifted towards the sky almost like she was singing into the wind. It was colorless at first glance but the more light that touched started to grant it a pink and yellow glow. Ozpin walked over a picked it up, he lifted it up so the sun reflected through the figure.

Oz found himself transfixed by the glow, he lowered it and traced his fingers along the wings. The glass was so smooth, he found he could feel the folds worked into the wings. He tilted his head slowly tracing over the features of the fairy with this eyes. Her small lips and large feline eyes, her figure was round and lush. The folds of her skirt flaring out behind her, the bodice of the dress so detailed and patterned. Ozpin found himself smiling as he looked upon the figurine, it was a strange feeling, he smiled so rarely these days.

The doors to the elevator opened again, Professor Goodwitch walked in and paused watching her soul dead friend smile as he looked upon the fairy. It was such a strange look overtaking him, she had seen him smile many times but it never quite reached his eyes. This smile did, his hands were so gentle as he held the fairy. She walked quietly over and reached out putting a hand on his arm. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes." Ozpin said, he so rarely found things beautiful anymore. He could see and understand it, but his heart had grown cold so even the beautiful no longer charmed him. His thumb touched the stand at the bottom and he turned it to look upon the name a stray glass rose petal at the end of the name. "Ruby Rose." His smile return barely noticeable and he blinked a few times wearily. _Ruby Rose_ , he tested the name in his mind, he liked it, it held a music to it. "Does she have many other pieces?" He wondered if the others could make him smile, make him _feel_ again.

"Many, if I recall correctly there is a Gala in a few days where they will be showcased. I took the liberty of getting you a ticket." Glynda said cheekily while patting his arm twice. "Get you out of that mansion of yours."

Ozpin chuckled softly and returned the figure to the desk. "Thank you, consider my curiosity peaked." The ashen haired man's gaze did not leave the figure for a long moment, before he remembered himself and turned his attention to Glynda. "How have things been?"

Glynda shrugged and walked around her desk to sit in the large chair. "Same old, same old." She frowned as the tired look returned to Ozpin's eyes. "How has your company been going?" The professor asked, anything to get Ozpin away from the topic of the war with the Grimm.

* * *

Much later Ozpin escaped from Glynda and returned home. Upon entering the house his robotic girl awaited him. Oz smiled with a rare fondness looking upon Penny, he reached out and patted her head as he walked by. "Hello Penny."

"Hello Father, how was your trip?" Penny was a very insightful robot, the first capable of producing an Aura. She often wondered if that was because of the unique soul of her creator. He made her to be a companion throughout all reincarnations, it would forever be her duty to find him each time he was reborn. She loved her father dearly, it hurt her to see him so sad all the time. Nothing she did seemed to cheer him up, sure he would smile give her that precious pat on the head but then he'd go away again. Not in body but in spirit, running Clockwork Enterprises was easy for him. He had even gone so far as to step back as CEO and gave it to someone who cared more. He was the primary shareholder in a private company so he still controlled it but he left the day to day running to his assistant.

"Much the same as always Penny, Glynda had a piece of art to show me it was very nice." Ozpin pulled off his coat and toed off his shoes before leading the way deeper into the house.

"What would you like for dinner father?" Penny asked as they came to the main hall. Ozpin shrugged and said. "Surprise me, I have no preference today."

Penny tucked her hands behind her back and forced a smile onto her lips. 'I have no preference today' meant that it had been a bad day. He only every requested food when it was a good one, instead of saying anything she bowed her head and said. "As you wish father, I have ideas so I shall just make that." She turned away and thought about her plans for dinner, on 'I have no preference' days she always made sure to cover all of his food groups as well as a few hundred extra calories. For it was always difficult to tell when her father would feel like eating again.

Ozpin let out a sigh and pulled out the ticket in his pocket. He didn't really want to go to another Gala, but he remembered the figurine and a smile pulled at his lips. Maybe James would like to accompany him, he knew the General was in Vale even if he had declined Oz's offer to come visit. Oz walked through his bright home to his library, he loved the smell of oak and maple. He reached out as he walked around to the fireplace, trailing his hands over the spines of dozens upon dozens of books.

A far away smile graced his lips, books were his sanctuary and all the wonderful worlds they took him too. His finger hooked a spine at random and he pulled the book from the shelf as he walked. Ozpin looked down to the title Rose Red, he had read it many times. He ran his hand over the worn leather book cover, feeling the embroidered imagine for the bear and young girl. Ozpin sat down upon his worn brown coach and set the book down beside him.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his Scroll and found James number in the contacts list. He hit call then curled up on the sofa and waited as it rang and rang and rang, till at long last James Ironwood picked up. "Ozpin." James's voice was clipped and formal, not one ounce of care or love in it.

"There is an art Gala this Halloween, would you like to attend with me?" Ozpin kept the call straight to the point at James tone.

"I already have a ticket and plans, but I will see you there." James spoke flatly, for seeing you there was not the same as going with you.

"I see." Ozpin said softly a bone deep weariness setting in over him. "Well I hope you day has been pleasant James, I will see you there." James said his short unfeeling goodbye and hung up. Oz pulled his sleeve of his right arm up, the soul mark for James was the same blue as the man's eyes and a simple weave blue lines. However they were so pale they might as well have been invisible. Ozpin sighed and turned his attention to his book, part of him wanted to visit his gym and beat the crap out of a punching bag. Put this disappointment into something productive, but that would involve getting up again and getting changed. No he didn't have the energy for that, he picked up the time worn book and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2 Pre Party Time

Lein in his pocket and his cane in hand Roman Torchwick prowled down another street. Today was a good day for business . . . well at least good for him. The man he had left in the alley behind him probably wouldn't agree with him but at least he was only short his Lien and a pretty face for a few days. Serves his own right for choosing that area to stop and check his Scroll, not paying attention to his surroundings Ha! Anyone who was foolish enough to think themselves safe from the likes of Roman Torchwick deserved a little reminder. His signature cane twirled for a moment whipping off the speck of blood he'd gotten on it with his little bit of fun. Just as he came to the foot of the alley he felt the shift in wind as a short woman with pink and brown hair dropped down beside him from the right rooftop. As she rounded on him her arms crossed Roman rolled his eyes. "What is it Neo?"

The tiny woman puffed out her cheeks and began signing " _Is that any way to talk to your best friend."_

Roman chuckled. "Oh Neo darling, you should remember, I don't have friends, merely people whom I can use or people whom I work for." When his companion stomped her foot at him he smirked and added. "Of course you will always be my favorite Neo. Tell you what, since I have obviously either forgotten something you find important or you're mad at me for some other reasons why don't we get some ice cream? My treat of course." Just the words do the trick as Neo's dual coloured eyes sparkled with excitement and a grin took over her scowling features.

As the pair crossed the road, heading towards the ice cream parlor Neo favored Roman felt a shimmer in the air. It was like something warm passed over his chest, a soft giggle flew through his ears. Even as he turned his head in the direction of this disturbance a loud horn blared, drowning out the sound in his ears. Thankfully the beeping horn and Neo's quick reflexes pulled him away before a truck could do any damage to him. Roman blinked owlishly for a moment before the sensation he had felt died off. A few passerby's whispered under their breath but hurried away when he spared a glare in their direction. Roman turned back to his long time friend and companion, a grin plastered on his face. "Well that was a close one, thanks Neo."

" _It's not like you Roman to be so scatterbrained AND in the middle of the street. What were you looking at?"_ Neo signed to him as he kept his face turned away from the onlookers. Even those who might recognise him wouldn't say anything, at least not once he threatened them into silence or had them beat up. Still attracting unwanted attention in broad daylight wasn't the fastest way to stay alive and ahead of the law so he pulled his collar further up and kept his hat low over his eyes.

Roman felt that same lingering warmth again, it was coming from somewhere behind him and he glanced back. It was coming from a building that the government buildings used for functions and parties. There was a truck pulled up outside with Vale's symbol on it while several humans and faunus carried in pieces of artwork and statues. For some reason he couldn't tear his bright green eyes away from the pieces being taken inside. Most of the objects were covered in protective layers but as some of them were carried through Roman felt a twitch over his heart. The near invisible mark of his soulmate brand tingled with heat like fingers were gently caressing the wispi lines. The mark was the palest of greys but it twinkled like Dust in the sunlight. Though he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, sometimes when he was alone or on days when things hadn't go well he would trace fingers over it. He had another two marks on either wrist, though their colors were a pale blue and equally light copper.

His gaze turned back on the trucks, perhaps there was some sort of exhibition going on. His lips turning up into a smirk as he entered the parlor, Neo at his heels awaiting her icy treat with a large grin. His close call and the warmth of his soulbrand forgotten as his companion scooted around him and pulled him further into the establishment. Already he was thinking, coming up with a route to get inside because where there was art to potentially steal and money to be made, there would be Roman Torchwick.

* * *

"What about this one?" Yang pulled yet another dress from the rack, this one a pale pink slip on. It was sleeveless and fell like a waterfall that would probably reach Ruby's feet, after a moment of consideration Yang draped it over the growing pile of dresses Ruby currently had straining her arms. This had been going on now from nearly two hours and Ruby was quite frankly getting a bit fed up. Heaving a huff from the weight Ruby glared over the top of the pile. Actually she had been fed up within the first thirty minutes of this shopping trip and the only thing keeping Yang alive was the expensive pile of dresses in Ruby's arms. She debated for a moment if it was worth the price to drop them onto the floor in favor of strangling her beloved sister.

Thankfully Blake's amber eyes caught on to Ruby's death glare directed at Yang over the pile of clothes and suggested she try the dresses on before Ruby's arms fell off. "Thanks Blake." Ruby whispered grateful for the distraction. While Weiss was looking through shelves of shoes to match the dresses, Yang moved to the lounge seat as if awaiting a fashion parade from her little sister. Ruby tried on dress after dress. The first one she came out in was a off the shoulder green dress but it was much too long and tight around Ruby's chest so that was a clear no. The next she came out in made her look like a pear drop, in bright purple and blown out skirt. Though Yang held up a thumb Ruby imitated throwing up before retreating back behind the curtain. Blake tried to help by offering a black high collar sleeveless dress but when Ruby emerged from behind the curtain the dress with her pale skin just made it look like her sister was in deep mourning.

They went through several different shops as the day progressed, Ruby trying on dress after dress. Unfortunately they were rejected either because they didn't fit her short curvy frame or were just rejected out of Ruby's preference and style. She also tried on at least two dozen pairs shoes ranging from short kitten heels to lady stilts that Ruby was horrified at the thought of wearing.

"Should we try somewhere else?" Blake asked, after nearly four hours the four girls were walking down the street by the time Yang started to notice with concern Ruby's growing fatigue. Though her sister would never say it, not until it got too much, she didn't like crowds. Places like this where people were in constant movement up and down the streets would drain her sisters energy. The more they walked through the heavy throng of people the more Yang realised her sister was nearing the end of her patience for this trip. The chances of Ruby taking off to escape the crowd of people were high.

Yang cursed herself, this was supposed to be a fun shopping trip and all Ruby looked like she wanted to do was to splatter onto the floor. Still there was one last place to check, she just hoped Ruby had the energy for it. Plastering a big smile with her boundless energy she dragged the group towards their last stop. "Now this place is said to have everything." Yang walked ahead into the last shop on the street and held the door open for the others to follow. There were two windows on either side of the door, the right one showcased a pair of beautiful dresses while the other held a range of accessories. The words scrawled above the door on a white board said the place was called _'Fairy Tale Magic'_

The crimsonnette let out a heavy sigh. "This is the last one, if there isn't something suitable here for the Gala then I'm not going to wherever you guys are taking me tonight." Ruby had had enough this was the final one shop she agreed to. Already tired and fed up with shopping, the thought of more hours trying on dresses made her visibly cringe. Not to mention the throng of people they had already pushed through today had left her nerves frayed and her brain felt like mush now.

"Okay okay, this is the last one I promise." Yang walked in and a little jingle like wind chimes could be heard echoing softly. Weiss reminded Ruby as they walked in. "You do need something for the Gala remember?" The white haired woman was much better at picking out clothes for Ruby then Yang was. While Ruby's figure was much curvier, they did like much the same things, their styles relatively similar when it came to anything outside of working clothes. The Huntresses wondered if Ruby would be into combat skirts, to bad the young red head never decided to become a Huntress.

"Yeah." Ruby slumped, she hated going to Gala's. It wasn't the idea that her work was being criticised but she herself was. While she wasn't famous by any means she did well for herself and Ruby felt her art was exceptional. She spent much if not all her energy and creativity on whatever she was making and so far had done some remarkable work. Enough so that she was occasionally sought out, commissioned to make something spectacular. The pay was always really good and it something that filled her with so much glee and happiness.

She looked around the shop, the dresses here were sleek and mature without going too far for her tastes. Ruby hummed as she roamed further into the shop, some of these were actually quite nice, even had corsets to help lock and load her generous bust. She was no Yang but then her frame was smaller so it made her look almost as busty as her sister. Ruby stopped short when she got to the middle of the store and clapped her hands together stars in her eyes.

The dress was crimson red, the top was a corset with formed shoulder straps a couple centimeters thick. Each section of would conform perfectly to her, they were rigid and would hold their shape despite the satine shining fabric. The neckline fell a bit low for Ruby's tastes as it would accentuate her breasts and also show off the soul mark between her them. The pale copper wisps of colour were starting show and she wasn't sure how she felt about anyone seeing them. However the dress had no arms so the marks upon her wrists, blue and green would also be visible. Ruby shook her head, they were just soul marks, she could deal with people seeing them.

The skirt of the dress would fall to her knees in the front and slowly billow outward in the back with a bustle bow above her butt. The volumes of red heavy fabric made Ruby's heart pound, it would be the perfect dress to hide in. Plus she really loved red.

Weiss walked up to the dress and checked the price tag, she made a face but looked at Ruby those silver eyes wide. "Try it on, we'll split the price, consider it my early birthday present for you." Ruby gave Weiss a quick hug and squealed. "Hey don't get too excited, we need to know if it fits first."

"Okay!" Ruby gently removed the gown and headed straight for the back where the dressing rooms where. Weiss smiled and walked over to her mates. "Blake help me find some shoes."

Just as they narrowed down the choice between a pair of shiny red pointed heels and silver open toe ones Ruby emerged from behind the curtain. The dress was a touch too long but with a bit of pinning up would flow beautifully on the younger woman. Weiss crossed her arms with a small smile looking the dress up and down. "So how does it feel? Show us the back"

Ruby, barefoot and smiling gave the other three girls a twirl Yang clapped at the choice and smiled. "Looking good Rubes, really good!"

"Thanks." Ruby took one look at the two pairs of shoes and put the bright red heels on, they fit her like a glove and the soft padding on the balls would help her get through the night.

Yang wandered over and stepped up behind her sister. "Hold still a moment." Gently she brushed the red tipped hair to the side and tied a black velvet choker around her neck. It fit snugly and soft over her neck, the thick black cord held a bright red rose encased in glass like a teardrop. It rested at the hollow of her throat and Ruby grinned at her reflection in the mirror. "Yes I think you look good in that. Think of it as my present for you."

The crimonsette raised a brow. "Does that mean you forgot my birthday?"

"Psssh." The brawler waved away at her. "Besides it's not even your birthday yet remember."

A quick flash obscured the redheads vision as Blake took out her Scroll and snapped a picture. "So that is what your going with?" She asked quietly, Ruby only nodded and after trailing her hands down the material once more fled back into the dressing room to change into her street clothes again.

Within ten minutes they had the dress, shoes and necklace wrapped up and safely in the bags, the shops logo scrawled across it with what was probably supposed to be a glass shoe on. Ruby took a look around, it was still crowded but the large amount of people that had been roaming around had thinned considerably. Ruby felt her stomach growling at the late hour. "Hey do you mind if we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"I think we all deserve a decent meal before we start to get ready for tonight." Yang took her mates hands swinging them like children at her side while Ruby walked closely behind Weiss. "Hey Blake shall we go see your folks?"

Blake turned to her and snuggled up closer into Yangs side, though it was mostly to get the blonde woman to stop swinging at her tired arms then to just be close to her. "Yeh sure, Mum will be pleased to see everyone.

"Yay food!" Ruby cheered and almost started to skip down the pathway. Today might have started off rough, what with the early wake up call and the shopping but Ruby was happy all in all. She had a new dress she loved, shoes that probably wouldn't kill her, a pretty necklace from her sister. Her art work was about to be showcased to the public and lots of rich potential customers and best of all nothing could take it away from her.

* * *

He watched as she walked out of the shop, his eyes never straying from her form. Even when his vision was obscured by passersby and vehicles his eyes were trained on her as though she were the only thing that mattered in the world. She was that, the only thing that mattered in 'his' world. Every smile, turn of the head, everytime she opened her mouth and the musical notes fell out he longed to be closer, to truly appreciate every word and sound she made.

His rose brushed a lock of hair behind her ear revealing more pale skin and he wondered if it was as soft as it looked, was it cold, warm? Yes she would be warm, what with those blushing red cheeks and laughing eyes. He wanted her to turn towards him and smile that beautiful smile, to see those large silver pools warm at the sight of him.

 _Soon_

His long brown leather coat fluttered in the breeze as he kept his eyes trained on her. Even when she rounded a corner and disappeared from view, then he mourned the loss of seeing her. The street grew more crowded but now that she was gone he noticed how noisy it was, unclean and full of people he cared nothing for. Oh to plunge his fist into someones gut and squeeze their organs just to scatter the public from him but he reined in that impulse. It wasn't good and she wanted him to be good. He knew that, knew what she would want maybe even before she knew. That was why they were meant for one another, why she belonged to him and he her. His posture slouched slightly as he pushed away from the wall where he had been stood, his tail coming loose from around his middle, clicking softly before re-adjusting, tightening just a small bit.

He rounded the same corner she had and watched as the four girls entered the restaurant. He knew that place though he hadn't been inside himself, at least not when they had been open. No he had gone in there one night when it had been at its darkest to check it was safe for his rose. He had been satisfied to find things clean and neat though the visit had been a short one so as to not leave his scent for the other Faunus who worked there to detect. As he walked past the window he tilted his head so he could catch a glimpse inside and almost growled as a Faunus with cat ears tugged his rose into a tight hug.

 _It should be me in there, holding my precious rose, hugging her._

Instead of breaking through the glass to charge at his love he carried on walking. There would be time for all the things he had planned and there would be time to get rid of everyone who had kept them apart for so long. As he rounded the last corner his thoughts circled with images of Ruby cradled in his arms while the people she called her friends, her family lay dead at his feet.

* * *

James Ironwood stood in Glynda's tower awaiting her return, he had a bottle of red wine all the way from Mistral in hand. He just didn't understand why she kept arguing with him, they were well suited. Their positions gave them something to talk about and they were sexually compatible. He didn't care about his soul mates, he wasn't interested getting emotionally invested in such a damaged individual as Ozpin. Why couldn't she understand that?

The doors pinged open as Glynda strode in, she looked over to him and spotted the wine. She let out a long sigh, so he was here to try again. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. No James, it was fun but I'm not interested in anything more. You have someone who needs you and you neglect him."

James only just managed to keep from scrunching up his face. "No offense Glynda but what Ozpin wants I can't give him. I don't love him and I don't like men. I know he leans both ways but I don't but I don't want to put myself in that situation." He adjusted the bottle and winced as it clicked against his metal hand. "And then there is that."

" _That_ never stopped us, the one perk to all that Ozpin has been through is he is the LAST person to ever care about that." Glynda walked over to her desk and leaned on it.

James sighed and walked over to her. "I didn't come here to fight with you about Ozpin." He offered her the bottle of wine and sighed even more deeply when she didn't take it from him. "Give it to Ozpin." She said and turned away from him. "Go home James we don't have anything to talk about."

Ironwood pursed his lips but knew Glynda well enough to know when he didn't have a chance. He stormed out of the office wine in hand, the elevator seemed to take forever to reach the bottom. The sun was steadily sinking by the time he made it into the courtyard. He had intended to ask Glynda out to dinner but that had blown up in his face. The yard was mostly clear of students as he walked toward his airship, someone of his position could fly wherever he wished and he normal stayed upon one of his Dreadknots. It never hurt to show the strength of Atlas when he had business outside of the Kingdom.

When he arrived at the Bullhead he set the bottle of wine aside and stepped up into to take the pilots seat. Then paused and turned away looking out into the Emerald Forest. Grimm tended to gather in it and he could do with blowing off some steam. Seeing as he wasn't going to get laid tonight, killing Grimm was the next best thing. He locked up the ship behind him and set out into the forest activating his white Aura.

The haunting beauty of the Autumn tinted flora did nothing to sooth James as he stomped deeper in the forest. Taking into consideration how grumpy he was it didn't take long for the Grimm to appear. They crawled out of the shadows licking their lips, beady red eyes trained on him. There were a few low growls as the Grimm began to pace around him, their predatory nature growing. The General pulled his revolver out of his pocket, the moment the first Grimm took a step towards him he started lining up shots. His shots thinned out the pack of Beowolves that had slowly started to gather around him with practiced ease. Knees and paws were blasted through as the gun rang out in deep blasts as he started to move into a run.

Three Beowolves broke from the back and charged him, James flanked right firing shots into them. Black smoke and blood sprayed over the grass as the Grimm fell one by one. One pounced on him he dove to the side and grabbed it's leg with his mechanical hand and ripped the creatures off its feet. He felt the metal appendage whirl with motion, it's cold grasp on the Beowolf so strong that bone broke under him. In the same beat he whipped it forward into the one behind it and impaling the monster on the spikes of the other's back. The second Beowolf crashed into the ground stunned as the other turned to dust, James raced forth and slammed the foot of his metal side into the Grimm's skull shattering it like glass. The last of the little group swung out with a wide strike for his head.

James grabbed it and fired his pistol into the creatures arm socket, the howled as James ripped its arm off and swung it around to shove its own claws into its chest. Not even breathing hard he surveyed the collecting Grimm and ejected the clip of his pistol and slammed a new one into place.

Thus the limbs started to fly as he vented his frustration on the pack. Why didn't Glynda get it? Ozpin wasn't his type, not to mention the man was even more broken then he was. Sure physically he was probably fine, but inside where it counted he was a mess. Why didn't she understand that he didn't want to get involved with that? Given his profession alone he was a constant reminder of the war Ozpin was trying so hard to forget.

He shattered the rib cage of a Beowolf with a punch, no they just weren't suited. The last of the Grimm started to wither into dust, bone and ash. Maybe if Ozpin got back into the fight they'd have something in common but he just didn't see that happening. Plus he wasn't into men, what would his soldiers say if they heard he had a male soul mate? Any fool could see that Ozpin was attractive, at least until they got to know the man more. For under all his experiences and good looks lay a mind too complex and a soul too battered to truly understand. James shook his head fiercely no, Ozpin was _not_ for him.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Gala

"This has been the best birthday ever!" Ruby shouted a little sluggish and giggled as she danced, her words slurred with alcohol. The beaming colored lights were flashing slowly as some of the main lights started coming back on. The dance floor itself was almost empty, there was just a couple left who were gently swaying to the last songs. Ruby twirled on the spot, the buzzing in her head had gone to full blown drunk, her reactions too slow and it felt like time seemed to crawl around her.

One thing Yang, Blake and Weiss had learned about Ruby tonight was that when the short red head was drunk she was a happy cuddly drunk. It was actually rather sweet and funny how she had spent all night dancing her way through every man woman and faunus, smiling and giggling the entire time. When she wasn't dancing there was a drink in her hand though Yang made sure her sister didn't accept drinks from strangers and kept her eye on Ruby the entire night. Now it was coming up to four in the morning and the party was officially over for the night.

"Come on Sis, time to go home." Yang said practically picking her sister up off the deserted dance floor. As it had been her idea to use Juniors place she had designated herself as the person responsible for making sure they all got home safe which meant she was the only one sober in their party. She didn't mind as this was her sister's birthday and she'd rather they all be safe from any opportunist creep who might try picking up a naive girl for less then honorable reasons. Yang shifted Ruby in her arms and carried her sister towards the door.

"M'kay." Ruby content in Yang's arms started to drift off to sleep, lulled by the sheer monster amount of alcohol she'd consumed tonight. At first she had been very self conscience, surrounded by so many people pushing up against her and trying to offer her drinks. It hadn't helped that the dress she was wearing drew the eye of nearly every man and a few women. It was a simply grey low bodice dress with a few white stars speckled down from the hip to her skirt which ended just above her knees. That coupled with her ample chest, pale skin and shimmering silver eyes, she'd received nearly the same amount of offers tonight as Yang normally would have. She hadn't missed the way Yang had beamed and winked at her everytime she had been complimented through the night.

Yang placed her sister on the chair closest to the door and returned to the bar where a passed out Weiss had her head laid out on the table. Her white hair spread over the sticky bar and Yang had to brush her hair off her face before she could pick her up. Quickly she carried Weiss outside and to the waiting taxi. "Wait a moment I got more coming." When the driver just tipped his head she returned inside for Blake and sighed at what was waiting for her. Blake was by far the lightweight of their group and Yang found her completely drunk whining at Junior as he cleaned glasses. As she got closer she could see that Blake was attempting to charm another drink from the dark haired man and Yang simply wrapped her arms around Blake, effectively caging her arms, just in case. "Come on Blakey, time to go home."

"Noooooo. One more drink." Blake unlike Ruby was quiet the aggressive drunk and when she wanted something she could get very stubborn. "Junior. Get me a bumblebee please."

"Sorry cat but your ride's here and I'm closing up." The tall bartender responded knowing from past experience that one more drink only led to another and another.

Blake sniffed and turned to look up at Yang with soft pleading eyes. "Yang one more drink please." She nuzzling her head into Yang's neck as she pleaded with her blonde mate.

"Nope, that won't work on me until your sober. Come on Blake, time for bed." Yang simply picked Blake up and carried her over her shoulder. There was a moan from the woman hauled over her shoulder and Yang was a little worried Blake was about to vomit on her but thankfully she seemed to just fall asleep. "Thanks again Junior, we had a great time tonight."Junior fist bumped with the blonde huntress.

"Yeah and you only broke one nose and a bar stool this time." Junior grinned, it really had been a good night all round. Normally when Yang came to the club he had several hundred Lien worth of damages but tonight she had stayed on cola keeping herself sober. It had actually warned off known brawlers from picking a fight with her.

The blonde woman scratched the back of her head and grinned slightly. "Yeah sorry about that but that guy was asking for it." Yang pulled a lien card from her pocket and passed it over the bar to Junior "Goodnight Junior."

The barman just picked up another glass and began cleaning it. "Keep it easy Blondie."

As Yang bundled Blake into the cab she returned to the club to where Ruby sat, lightly dozing in the chair by the door. As they exited the club Ruby woke up and her gaze went straight to the sky. "Yang, look isn't it pretty?" Yang looked up at the dark sky, there were stars everywhere. Like a heavy dusting of them littered the sky. They were so preoccupied neither noticed a man stumble past them. As he walked past his hand lightly smacked Ruby's bottom and he whistled. While her sister pinked a little Yang's eyes turned a bloody red. Before she could turn and shout at the retreating figure the cab driver beep at the sisters.

"Oh, sorry!" Quickly Yang placed her sister next to her mates and took the passenger seat at the front, giving the driver their address. As she looked into the mirror the blonde woman noticed her sisters eyes linger out the back window. "Hey Rubes, did you have a fun birthday?"

Ruby turned back around and leaned her head of Blakes sleeping form, a small happy smile on her face. "Yeah, it's been a good night. Thanks Yang,"

Up above on the roof of Juniors club a figure crouched watching the cab drive away. For a moment when she had been in the car and turned around he could have sworn their eyes met. Tyrian shook his head, he was deep in the shadows, there was little chance she had seen through the darkness, much as he would have been overjoyed if she had. The Faunus eyed the figure of the man who had touched his rose. That dirty drunk hand had struck what was his, felt its warmth through the layer of silver material. Tyrian's yellow eyes closed and when he blinked them back open they we're a vibrant purple that glowed in the darkness. That simply would not do.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the thin gap between the curtains and the fist thing that went through Ruby's head was _What the hell is Yang doing_. From her bedroom she should hear a whole mess of banging that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. The sound of 'P!nk's, I'm not here for your entertainment!' filled the house and Ruby groaned once tired. Peeking at the time on her scroll she noticed that it had only been five hours since they had all gone to bed. Unhappy she turned it back off and turned onto her side to escape into sleep, only now she found that it just wasn't coming anymore. She had to attend the stupid Gala tonight and unless someone killed Yang in the next few minutes any chance of sleep was getting flushed away.

Ruby reached over to her chair and pulled on the red and black checkered housecoat before trekking downstairs. The sight that greeted her in the kitchen wasn't a completely unfamiliar one. Yang stood at the stove, flipping the sizzling pancakes in the air before piling them high on a plate to the side. There was sugar, fruit cut into small chunks and some bacon being cooked slowly on the other hob.

What was confusing to Ruby was the level of noise her sister was making while she cooked breakfast. Normally when they had been drinking Yang was a little gentler with her soulmates as they both suffered hangovers. Weiss seemed to be trying to kill herself by continuously banging her head against the kitchen table. While Blake had opted to press her hands over her ears and shut eyes tight in an attempt to block out the deafening noise their blonde mate was making.

Yang caught sight of her sister in the windows reflection and chirped out extra loud. "GOOD MORNING RUBY!" Ruby grimace slightly, Yang was definitely doing this on purpose. Poor Blake winced with every noise, her overly sensitive ears were ringing and she prayed for a quiet death or the energy to kill Yang. Weiss had stopped banging her head and Ruby was tempted to check that she was still breathing.

"Morning Yang. Should you really be doing that? You know Dad's going to be pissed if you wake him up, wasn't he out rather late last night?" Taiyang had gotten in a little after they arrived home and had gone straight to bed ignoring the girls state of drunkenness.

"Not to worry, he got a call from uncle Qrow about an hour ago and had to leave for an emergency." Taiyang use to be a huntsmen but after Summer died he had retired to take a place teaching. However it was one or two classes a week and the rest of his time was spent at home, tending to his gardens. Occasionally Qrow would show up and they would take hunts together. Tai said it was to keep in shape but sometimes Ruby wondered if it was more to keep the nightmares at bay.

Qrow traveled all over Remnant, spending anything from six months to a year on each continent doing jobs and hunting the Grimm down. Taiyang was also the only huntsmen still registered as such on Patch, the small island off the coast of Vale. One could reach Patch by either using small airships or the ferry that made the twenty minute trip several times a day.

"Poor dad. I hope Qrow goes easy on him." Ruby felt a little joy spread through her at finding out Qrow had returned to Vale. While he was welcome in their home on Patch he had his own small apartment in Vale where it was easier for him to get transport from. She hadn't seen Qrow in two years though he always made the time to make calls home to check in and let them know he was still alive. Ruby mused for a moment about going to see him, they had always been close when he was around and she wanted to make sure he was well and happy or at least safe and content. The smell of fruit and pancakes made her stomach growl. "Hey are any of those pancakes for me because I'm starving?"

"Are you sure you want some? Don't you want this first?" Yang pulled a glass of green and purple liquid out from behind the milk and held it out for her. Weiss and Blake both seemed to come back to life as Yang placed plates of food down in front of them.

Ruby took a sniff of the strange concoction. "What is it?" It didn't look very safe to drink, it was like a brown and purple bubbling slime that stunk like Zwei after the time he chased a pack of skunks.

"This is the Xiao-Long family recipe to the cure for all hangovers, the best headache and sickness cure for my sisters first hangover." Yang gave Ruby a shit eating grin as the younger girl grimace again. Ruby eyed the drink then blinked at its reason for existence, the crimsonette gave a grin of her own.

"Actually Yang, I don't think I'm going to need it." When the other three occupants of the room turned their attention on her she added. "I mean other then being a bit tired I don't feel sick and I certainly don't have a headache. Perhaps Blake or Weiss need this more then I do." Three sets of eyes snapped towards her, Yang shocked gaze moved towards her furious soulmates. Weiss and Blake looked at Ruby then to one another before jumping from their chairs.

"GET HER!"

* * *

Ruby took the steps up to the building slowly, her heart thundering with every step. She hated Gala's and without her sister, since Yang was on a date with Weiss and Blake. There was noone to help buffer the large amount of strangers she would have to speak to tonight. As she passed through the security with her I.D and invitation, a window further in the building was silently opened.

A figure in a black coat climbed through and sighed in relief at the empty space before removing his outer gear to reveal a white suit jacket. Roman fixed his hair, the dye job had come out nicely. Although he missed the normal ginger colour he had to admit he suited raven black hair and swept it up with a thin black clip he could use later to pick locks if necessary. He stuffed the black coat in a nearby cabinet before heading towards the door and emerging into the main room. It was a very fine Gala, with plenty of people to met and pockets to pick.

Ruby hid behind a statue as discreetly as she could, the fine marble room was huge and filled with artwork. It was evenly spaced around the room, large paints on easels. The finer, more delicate pieces were often behind glass cases raised on elegant platforms. The only servers were in perfectly kept suits holding trays of champagne or hors d'oeuvres, neither of which Ruby liked. They were much too fine for her tastes and to her just showed off money rather than actually tasting good. She fingered her choker necklace, it gave her something to worry at without ruffling her dress.

"You look like you want a corner to hide in Red." Ruby whipped around as a man in a dapper white suit appeared behind her. He had vivid green eyes and black hair, it was brushed back and a long section of bangs was held in place with a black metal clip that blended in with his hair. Ruby blushed as he eyed her up and down, his gaze lingering on her cleavage. The silver eyed woman now wished she had picked a dress with a higher cut of bodice.

"Excuse me I should go circulate." Ruby turned on her heel, something about the man gave her the creeps.

The man stepped out beside her blocking her departure, he did a little mocking bow. "Come now m'lady." He flashed her a brilliant white smile and offered his hand. "I believe it's proper to at least introduce ourselves."

Ruby wished she had gloves all of a sudden, fortunately he was wearing white gloves. Reluctantly she put her hand in his offered one and said. "Ruby Rose sir."

The man bent and kissed her fingers after saying. "Romulus Firebrand at your-." His chest burned as the concealed soul mark burned to life and Ruby snatched her hand way as her left wrist burned green as her mark activated. "Excuse me." Ruby turned and fled, thankfully 'Romulus' did not pursue her.

Roman rubbed his chest _damn,_ she had smelled like money to him and was pretty enough. He was going to try and get her into bed for a quick fuck and access to her purse. _What utter rubbish, there is no way I'm tying myself to anyone, much less that tiny girl… though she had nice breasts._

Ruby slipped into the back hall and took a moment to catch her breath. She had only just managed to make her departure from the hall give at least the illusion of being proper. The silver eyed woman looked down at her wrist, the vivid green made her stomach turn. The man had given her a very bad feeling and she wasn't one to not trust her instincts. She had always wondered about her soulmates, who they may be and what she would do if she ever found them but she didn't trust that man enough to be alone with him. Much less fulfil a soul bond with him, she shook her head and took several deep breaths to calm herself. Soul bonds were ignored all the time, she'd just do that.

Composed again she returned to the hall and had to pause a minute to admire the huge glass chandelier. She wished she could make things like that, the light reflected through primsons of glass. A louder murmur went through assembled nobles and Ruby followed their gaze.

A tall man with ashen hair had just entered the hall with a much shorter blonde woman on his arm. His suit was dark green with a tail coat of black, it was painstakingly fitted perfectly to his broad shoulders and slender frame. He wore small circle bronze glasses and strode with a purposeful walk. Ruby heard whispers rise quickly.

"Ozpin! I thought he was a recluse, what's he doing here?"

"Oh my he's handsome."

"Wasn't he a Huntsmen?"

Ruby shook her head progressing back into the room and walked over to one of her paintings. The murmur died down after a few minutes, Ruby put a hand on her chin and tried to decide if there was anything she had forgotten about this winter scene in Patch. The detail was painstaking, sometimes she wished she could walk into her paints just to escape into the perfect world. "Hello." A soft voice came from beside her, it was almost a whisper like the man wasn't used to talking anymore.

Ruby looked up and found Ozpin standing next to her, she dipped her head respectfully. "Sir." She looked down at his shoes, she wasn't sure what to say to him. At his silence she turned her attention back to the painting and sighed softly there was nothing more for this painting.

"Do you like it?" Ozpin asked in that hushed voice of his, dull copper eyes slid over painting he supposed it was perfect but it didn't really sink it. "It's Patch, isn't it?"

"Yes I live there and winter is one of my favourite seasons, so I had to paint it eventually." Ruby said while she weaved her hands together and let them rest on her stomach.

Ozpin looked down to her again, her dress was lovely it most definitely suited her. His gaze fell upon the copper weave of a soul mark upon her chest. "May I have your name? I came here looking for someone, Headmistress Goodwitch showed me a glass figurine and I've come to find the maker."

Blushed darkened Ruby's cheeks, he was so soft spoken, she already loved it. "I'm Ruby Rose Sir, I'm glad you liked Professor Goodwitch's fairy." She looked up to him and had to remember not to bite her lip, it was not proper behavior. Ruby liked the hard lines of his jaw, elegant and masculine without being axe like. His eyes were deep and a warm copper with little flecks of gold within them, she found herself staring getting lost in them.

Ozpin was similarly transfixed by her beauty, the words tumbled out of his before he thought to stop them. "You have silver eyes." Forgetting proprietary he reached up and almost touched her cheek. Ruby giggled at his softly spoken words, "And you have gold." she reached up and wove their fingers together. They sucked in a mutual breath as their chests warmed and glowed. Ozpin quickly stepped closer to her shielding the telltale sign of an awakening bond from the rest of the hall. Their hands tightened around each other as they stood near chest to chest.

 _I found another and she is beautiful._ Ozpin's heart beat at a fanatic tattoo as his breath stuttered hope burning away in his soul. He swallowed thickly as he gazed upon her, her lily white skin, it looked lush and soft it glowed to him like moonlight. For the first time in many years he found something truly beautiful to him. His greying world came into colour as he admired her. "May we go somewhere more private?"

Ruby nodded speechless and lifted a hand to cover the glowing mark. His manner called to her like a siren song. They did not remember to release their hands as they departed the room. Ozpin led them to a balcony only a few minutes walk away, their footsteps reverberated in their ears even as the thick carpets under their feet muted the sound. The balcony was seven meters in width and ten in length. Upon each side were large platforms of flowers. A small table was set up in one corner with food and refreshments upon it. There were a few other couples but they were spread so far apart that it was largely private.

Ozpin only realized that he was still holding her hand when they stepped out onto the moonlit balcony. He quickly let go, he hadn't meant to be so forward. "Apologies." Oz uttered and dipped his head in remorse.

Ruby only smiled up at him, she liked the feel of his hand, large, warm and strong. She stepped out into the moonlight letting her hand fall from her chest. The copper weave of magic upon her chest glowed like stardust, she turned back to him showing him the mark openly and offered her hands to him. Ozpin was entranced by her, he stepped up to her and wove their fingers together. His mark upon her chest was so beautiful, he licked his lips he had no idea what to say. For so long he had wished and now that the moment came he was at loss for words.

The silver eyed maiden drew in a soft breath as her bond flared. "This is better, fewer eyes watching us." She petted little circles upon his hands with her thumbs, the skin was cool under her touch. Ruby could see the dark blue of another bond peeking out from under the cuff of his shirt, she was curious about that but she already had one soul mate to talk with right now. Unlike the green one, she already liked how he felt. Through the bond she could feel his excitement and confusion. It was a world of difference from the green eyed mans lust and slyness.

"This was my hope." Ozpin said softly, he wanted to kiss her, to know what she felt like. Her bond felt warm and calm, he longed to be closer to it but he didn't want to scare her off. He chuckled softly under his breath. "I've been looking for my mates for so long, yet here you are now and I don't know what to say."

Ruby giggled at that, he sounded so honest his voice had warmed from before. "Well you could give me your name." The maiden liked his blush and the sheepish little smile. "Sorry, I uh forgot. It's Ozpin Wōđanaz."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ozpin and I am not going to try and say that last name." Ruby smiled warmly and then broader when he chuckled. "Yeah I don't blame you it's a mouthful."

Ruby looked up at the moon trying to think of something to talk about. "It's a lovely night."

Ozpin stepped closer to her and let a hand of hers go so he could bring up his arm around her waist. "Not as lovely as you."

The silver eyed woman felt his honest intent through the bond and blushed at the praise. "I think you are exaggerating." The wind picked up carrying the scent of salt and for a moment they could hear the crash of waves upon the rocks below them. "Come I want to watch the ocean." She stepped away from him and pulled him to the railing with a hand. Ozpin went without reluctance and was happy when she pulled him to shield her again. Her back to his chest, their hands remained woven together as they rested over her stomach. Ruby felt a flutter of a wish through the new bond.

"You want children don't you?" She asked, the thumb that had been petting her stomach suddenly came to a stop. Ruby could feel his heart start to pound again behind her but Ozpin spoke the truth. "It has always been a dream of mine, that and finding my soul mates. Is that alright with you?"

Images of small children running through the garden, smiles upon their faces warmed her heart. "Yes, my family has always been very small. Yang's mom left us and my mom… died. So there is only the three of us, I'd like a much larger family someday. Just not anytime too soon." Ruby said as an after thought, she was young yet and more than capable of having children. She just wanted a bit more time to be young and free of that particular responsibility.

"Well I'm thirty four so I don't want to wait too long. I'd like to be able to see them all grow up and having children of their own." Ozpin looked out into the sea dreaming about having his house full of people.

Ruby could feel the contentment flow over the bond, being close to him made it all the clearer. _Well,_ she thought with a happy smile, _I guess I lucked out with finding a family man. I think this could be really lovely._ "I like that idea too."

"Ozpin?" Glynda's voice sounded out over the balcony and the pair turned to her. Oz's gaze was instantly brought to the man beside her and he pursed his lips. He dipped his head to each person in turn. "Glynda, James. This is Ruby Rose my soul mate."

James's brow flew upwards, _A woman!_ Joy swelled behind his breast he could himself walking forward forgetting the distance he had been keeping with Ozpin. He bowed to Ruby from his waist tucking his living arm to his chest formally. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Rose, may I have your hand? I am one of Ozpin's soul mates."

Ruby took a deep breath and offered her right hand, the dull blue slowly darken in the presences of its owner. James took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, closing his eyes as her mark upon his chest bloomed into life. Ozpin held her tight as the blue on her wrist darkened and settled. James eyes settled on Ruby's other wrist. "You have met our last one then?"

"I have, I found him unsettling." Ruby withdrew her hand, she could scarcely believe she was bonded to General Ironwood of all people. She wasn't sure how she felt about that and now seeing him before her and Ozpin behind her. The little maiden suddenly felt very small.

Roman chose this moment to step into sight, he had followed the owner of Clockwork Enterprises when he raced away with his soul mate. "I'm not that bad Red." Everyone's eyes turned to him and he held up his wrists, showing off the darkening blue and copper bonds. "Nice to meet you all." _Now this is going to get interesting._

James pursed his lips, he didn't want another male soul mate but he put on a smile. "Nice to meet you..?"

"Romulus." Roman provided and walked over offering his hand in a handshake. James took it and wasn't surprised when he felt nothing, even as the his mark darkened on Torchwick wrist. Ozpin then did the same, the mark awakening wasn't as intense as it had been with Ruby or James. Roman looked back at James. "Your as cold as Atlas not even a flicker of feeling at a new bond?"

James's eyes narrowed he raised his right hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth. He showed off the metal hand, wiggling the fingers so they would hear the soft motors. "No arm, no bond."

Roman only just managed to contain his disgust. _So I've got a unless artist, a crippled General and I guess a good looking rich recluse. Well maybe that last one isn't so bad._ "Ah well, that's unlucky."

"I disagree." James said bitterly, he understood why Ruby said she didn't like the man. He didn't either, he had the manner of a snake. That and there was something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on, something familiar but at this point he just put it down to his broken bond.

"James." Ozpin tried to scold his soul mate, like the other two he didn't trust this new man. The same vibe Ruby felt rushed over him as well. He held Ruby a little tighter to him, this green eyed man felt like a predator.

Roman chuckled and said smiling already thinking about how he'd work this long con, it looked like tonight was going to be profitable after all. "Why don't we call get to know each other?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Another Kind of Love

**This chapter has been cut to fit the M rating, for those wishing the whole story come find us on Ao3 under the username KryHeart_Ardy.**

* * *

Ruby watched as the picture of snowy Patch was carefully removed from its seat on the wall and taken into another room to be packaged. Through the ajared door she could see a few of the workers. They were mostly Faunus and they wrapped pieces of artwork in bubble wrap and attached receipts to the outer packaging. A pair of brown rabbit ears twitched as a young woman saw Ruby peeking through the door, the Faunus waved at her before continuing her work.

The main room of the Gala was slowly emptying, only a dozen or so people were still hanging around as they waited to be ushered out. The young woman rubbed her hands up and down her arms, the lack of warm bodies and the late hour sent goosebumps over her skin. Suddenly a thick white and blue lined coat swaddled her shoulders, James adjusting the wide coat to better fit her smaller body. "Thank you." She gave him that sweet smile and held the coat closer to her.

The General felt his face melt into a warm expression. "No problem."

"Well as _great_ as it's been to meet all of you, I'm afraid our time together has come to an end, for tonight at least." Roman, still acting as Romulus sauntered over to the pair, bored out of his mind. His hand slipped into one of the jacket pockets feeling the jeweled watch he just lifted from a woman as she and her husband left. That and a few other small shiny objects would appease him for the night but the main target was still in his sights. Ozpin returned to his mates with a smile, his ashen hair swept over his left eye. He had just escorted Glynda to his private car, letting the Headmistress take it home while he returned to the estate with James.

"We should also be going." Ozpin took his place beside James, not evening bothering to sigh when the General shifted slightly to keep a measure of space between them. "Ruby can we escort you home? It's getting rather late."

"Oh no, that's fine. Someone is coming to pick me up." Ruby glanced out the main door, though it remained empty.

"Hmm, are they running late? We don't mind staying with you until they arrive."

"I'll be fine, my Dad is suppose to be picking me up."

"Well I'd be happy to wait with you Red until he turns up." Roman gave her another of his 'charming' smiles, though to Ruby he looked sly as a snake. She also hadn't missed the way his eyes kept traveling over her cleavage and not for the tenth time that night did she wish her dress cut higher over her bust.

Finally there was a voice calling her name. "Hey Rubles, long time no see." That rumbling voice resonated with her for a moment before her smile stretched from ear to ear. Spinning round and her modestly sized heels forgotten Ruby raced for the pair of lithe arms clothed in grey.

"QROW!" Immediately her arms went around his neck as he pulled her up from the ground and into his arms, any remnants of etiquette forgotten. "Your here! Why are you here? Oh it's sooo good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too pipsqueak. Well look at you, I go to work for two years and come back to this." Qrow smirked nuzzling their foreheads together. "I'm so proud of you Ruby."

Coming from anyone else Ruby would have just shrugged the compliment off, everyone was always telling her how well she was doing in her career. Her work was being praised by the masses, even her family would look at it and give her the words. However when Qrow said it she knew he meant every word. Qrow Branwen never lied and he also never gave compliments unless he truly meant it.

Whenever Qrow was around Ruby always felt happy. She often wondered why they had not been Soulmates and once some years ago she had asked him about it. The Huntsman had only sighed and shown her his wrists. Qrow was truly the most unlucky person in Remnant, to be born with a void mark. No Soulmate was ever going to be waiting for him so matter how long he lived. It was exceeding rare, almost impossible to be born without a Soulmate yet Qrow existed. Ruby had never once heard of someone with no mate and in a way that seemed to shed a light on him, for he was the loneliness person in the whole world.

Perhaps that was why she felt so close to him. Both of them suffered with the loneliness that came from not wanting to be around people very much. Ruby because of her fears and Qrow because of his misfortune. Ruby breathed in deeply, the scent of whiskey was faint but comforting, it seemed Qrow had not been able to kick his habit while he was away.

"Thanks Qrow but what are you doing here, is Dad okay? He was suppose to be picking me up." The young woman wiggled slightly silently asking to be put back down.

The avain man gave her a secret grin, one he reserved just for her. "He's fine, I sent him home early. We were sparring but he overdid it, retirement may be a decent look on him but it's also made him sloppy and slow so I sent him home."

"Bet that went down well."

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you let all that training go. Anyway he mentioned that you would be needing a lift home but since we've already missed the last ferry, I figured you wouldn't mind keeping a dusty bird company for the night."

"That's a great idea. Oh I have missed you." Ruby clobbered him in another hug, only remembering when she felt the presence behind her that she had run off on her Soulmates.

Ozpin took in the somewhat scruffy looking man and tried not to scowl at him. The way Ruby had flown across the room and into his waiting arms, it had been like a wall had dropped and she were open to him, only to him. Her smile was even more radiant then it has been when they had spoke of their Soul Bond. Just who was this man that he could pull that kind of light from Ruby.

Ruby sputtered a moment, she had forgotten all about the three men she had met tonight. She had no option but to introduce them to Qrow, how would he react? "Ruby?" His calming tone had her looking up. Behind her were Ozpin and James, where had Romulus gone? She glanced around but couldn't see the snake like ravenette anywhere. Did it make her a bad person that suddenly she was able to breath and relax easier now that he was gone?

Thankfully she was saved from introducing them to him by James. "Oh dear no, not you!"

Qrow's lip turned up into a smirk, Ruby recognised that distasteful teasing tone in his voice. "Well hello there Jimmy, long time so see."

"Not long enough it seems." James added with clear dislike for the other man. "What are you even doing here, I thought you were still up in Mistral."

Qrow scratched his head. "I finished that assignment last week and been traveling back since. I just got back yesterday and wanted to see my favorite girl."

Oz had heard enough as he stepped in. "Since you all seem to know each other, would someone do the honor of introducing me?"

Qrow sized up the unfamiliar man, the ashen hair looked good on him. Releasing Ruby from his hold he reached over to shake his hand. "Qrow Branwen, Huntsman."

Now Ozpin could see it and he was reminded of the war he had turned his back on many years ago. "Ozpin of Clockwork Enterprize." They shook firmly then let it drop, neither seeing any reason to prolong the contract. "James and I are Ruby's Soulmates."

Qrow felt his stomach drop, Ruby had found her Soulmates, not one but two of them. "I see."

James felt a smirk grace his face at Qrows barely contained shock. "There was another of us but it seems Romulus has already left. So tell me Qrow how do you know Ruby?"

Qrow schooled his face but the news he had just received had shaken him so he ruffled Ruby's hair earning a "Hey!" to buy him time, all the while trying to calm his pounding heart. "My sister and Ruby's dad were Soulmates so I have known her for the longest time."

"So you two are family?" James lifted a brow looking between the two. Ruby all but glowed with in Qrow's presence.

"Nah not really. We're more like close friends, though with my job I travel often and haven't gotten the chance to see her in awhile. So when Tai asked me to pick up Ruby I was only too happy to spend time with my girl."

"But your her Uncle right?"

Qrow made a face. "No more than your could be, Raven rejected her partner and she and I were never close to begin with. I don't see Ruby as a niece."

Ruby pounced on that, hugging Qrows arm. "And I don't see Qrow as my uncle. We just get along really well and always have so it just made sense."

The dark haired man beside her patted her shoulder again. "Well it's been nice meeting you Ozpin and to see you again Jimmy, but I need to get this one to bed. Ruby you're practically falling asleep on your feet."

Now that he said it Ruby could feel the tiredness drag at her body, her eyes were blinking back sleep. "Okay."

"Come on, I got a pizza cooling in the car, I bet you haven't eaten anything either have you?"

"Heh heh heh, not really. The food here wasn't very nice." As if on cue there was a rumble that echoed between the four of them. It was loud enough to be mistaken for a Beowulf's growl and Ruby's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she turned back to her Soulmates. "I will be in touch soon, is that okay?"

"Absolutely. Here take this." Ozpin passed the young woman a small green card with his contact information on it. "I hope to hear from you soon Ruby."

The two men watched as Ruby and Qrow left the building arm in arm. It was a sweet sight to Ozpin but was that struck him as different to what he had expected. Qrow had said he wasn't family but the implication of his sisters relationship said otherwise. They were both obviously very comfortable in each others company so much so that at first Ozpin had put down their interaction as a kind of family bond but something about that didn't quite fit. The two of them were close that much was obvious, he just wondered 'how' close.

"You know, we spent quite some time with her and I never even noticed how tired she looked." James said watching the red of Ruby's dress disappear, she was still holding Qrow's arm and even from here he could see he was supporting her as well.

"Same, she refused the food the waiters came round with, how did we not notice she was hungry." Ozpin admitted, he had tried but she just smiled and waved off the concern.

"Qrow seemed to have no problem recognising those signs and he had only been there for a few minutes too." James pulled a face when he spoke of Qrow, almost like he had something sour in his mouth. It was an expression Oz didn't see on his mates face very often.

"So how do you know Qrow Branwen? He's not someone you've ever mentioned." Ozpin turned back to the main entrance but Qrow and Ruby had already left.

"Urgh, if you want to know about that dusty crow, I'm going to need something stronger to drink. Shall we head back?" James turned with Ozpin in tow towards the valet where he had left his vehicle.

* * *

"You should be happy I have a spare key to your place. How did you lose it again?" Ruby asked pulled out the key from her purse.

"I told you I didn't lose it, they're just 'gone'." Qrow balanced the pizza box while he searched each of his pockets again for the missing key.

"I'd just blame your Semblance and leave it at that." Ruby pulled out the key and let them into the flat. Qrow just mumbled behind her as they entered the main room. Qrow's apartment was rather empty, as he spent only a year or so in Vale at a time he never saw any reason to keep it more homely. There was a grey couch that sat in front of the Tv, a reading chair in the corner of the room and a single bookcase stuffed with books and dust.

The kitchen was no better though he had made sure to clear it before he left so it sat empty except for a single bottle of whiskey. The cupboard held a bit more, some powdered milk, coffee and a few tins of soup. Qrow kept his plates and other utensils in a lower cupboard so they were less likely to break but for tonight they would eat the pizza from the box.

Ruby headed straight for the bedroom searching through the bottom drawer where she kept some spare clothes just in case she stayed here. There were a number of long T-shirts and she pulled one out with the Beacon Academy logo on it. She glanced over to the rumpled bed, Qrow had already turned it back and de-dust it. Ruby let out a shiver run through her, suddenly cold and nervous. Being back here after Qrow had been gone for nearly two years felt strange, Ruby remembered the last time his work had kept him in Vale. He had stayed close for over a year and during that time their relationship had changed, become intimate. Qrow had been her mentor in all things around sex and when it had been time for him to travel again she thought the tears would never stop coming. Now that he was back the nights events kept playing in her mind, the thought of letting him go killed her inside. She set the shirt back down and called out. "Qrow."

He had been waiting. His step was near silent as he strode into the room. "Ruby." The word was the barest of utterances, of prayers. Qrow felt it too, the impending pain of separation, their arrangement was that he would teach her. It wasn't uncommon for one to have relationships outside of waiting or even while having Soulmates. Ruby had never thought that she would find hers but she had wanted to know how to make love and have sex. Not wishing not to be ignorant in the ways of sex if she ever found them. These types of pairings were not intended to be forever, they were to teach the fine art of intimacy. Neither of them wanted to admit when teaching became something more. When they joined together for love, not for knowledge.

"Help me with my dress please." The silver eyed woman asked and sucked in a sharp breath when Qrow's hands pulled smoothly at the lacing. Like he had done it a hundred times before. Tears pricked at her eyes, they would end her apprenticeship now. He had long since taught her how to be a good lover, but now they wouldn't be able to maintain the appearance of it. "Qrow." Her voice was thick with tears.

Qrow closed his eyes as they grew wet, his lips found her shoulder. He would never have the ability to feel as much of her as he wished for. He had tasted every millimeter of her skin, he knew what spots brought out a high cry or a long wistful sigh. The last lace came loose and Ruby pulled the dress from her shoulders, not caring as the beautiful garment pooled at her feet.

She turned to Qrow, his hands rose to rest over her waist as she cleared her eyes with a thumb. Ruby reached out to tall man, brushing the back of her fingers over his cheek before drawing the pads down it. Tracing though his scruff to his chin, she touched the bow of his lips with her middle finger. Qrow kissed it with the tiniest movement of his lips. Ruby looked down to his chest, that crooked cross she knew so well.

Ruby blinked a few times and took several long deep breaths. Elegantly undoing the buttons of his shirt with each breath, it helped her to calm. His belt came off with practiced ease, she had no idea how many times she had done this. She pushed the trousers and underwear down in one movement and Qrow kicked them away. His hands came up to her face cupping her cheeks with his thumbs upon the high bone.

The kiss was long and slow, the light in the room was sparse but it was enough to illuminate them. Lips met and parted, then met again, there was no frenzied rush, no tongue making things complicated. These were the kisses of practiced lovers who had nothing to prove to each other. No petty battle for dominance required.

* * *

()

Qrow moved to rest his cheek against hers as he started a slow stroke. "I don't want to let you go." Tears leaked from his eyes as he felt Ruby wrap her arms around him. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say that this would be the end of their relationship. That she should at least try with her Soulmates, in the end she settled on the truth.

"I love you." She whispered, pushing her head against his, kissing his jaw, she'd miss the scruff of it. She rolled her hips up to his, moving with his slow strokes. The pleasure was a slow burn inside of her, one ache fulfilled by having him within her. Another ache building in her heart and her sex.

"I know." Qrow cleared his eyes one last time and kissed her again. If this was their last time he'd make it a time to remember. He side a hand up her thigh to behind her knee and pulled it up and let her hook it over his hips. Ruby pressed back against him tilting her hips for that subtle change of angle that had them both inhaling sharply. In time with his driving thrusts she rotated her hips in small circles. Qrow pulled away from the kiss, bracing his weight more firmly upon his arm as his hand tightened on her thigh. He needed to breathe as she added to the effort of it, smiling with her as she looked up at him.

Ruby reached up and stroked through his beard before leaning up and kissing him. She played down over his shoulders and wrapped her other legs around his hips pulling her to him. Qrow knew what she wanted and wrapped his arms around her and lifted.

He settled with his legs crossed and her in his lap, his hands moved to cup her behind. Ruby moved her legs to lift herself and started to rock in his lap. A little lift and rotation of her hips while tightening her core muscles around him, she arched her back her hands gripping the tight muscles of his shoulders. Their eyes meant again and their lips followed suit.

The lovers moved together, their movements small and flowing as they knew what felt best for each other. They made love long into the night letting their pleasure build slowly. Their lips roamed over each other, cheeks, lips, necks, chest. Qrow's capable strong hands guiding their rhythm as Ruby caressed him with her subtler ways. They came together holding desperately tight one another, tears mutley shed in the aftermath. After they laid together, touch and exploring, trying to commit the skin of the other to memory. Morning would come soon enough but that was tomorrow and tonight they had each other.

* * *

The fire burned low in hearth as Ozpin looked around the room, he stood behind the couch. The fine coat had been discarded and the tie around his throat undone as well as the few buttons on the top of his shirt. Oz wasn't sure what to do as James decanted the brandy. James had come home with him because for once they had something to talk about. Now of course he wasn't sure what to say, how to break the ice. He picked his way around the couch and sat in his favourite corner pull his feet up beside him.

James poured two fingers of the brandy into crystal cups for each of them before walking over and offering one to Ozpin. He watched Oz hesitate, James sighed now he remembered Ozpin didn't like to drink. He had once gone through that phase but had dwindled with time… when it no longer helped with the nightmares. "Just one Oz, it will help you sleep."

Ozpin damped his lips and took it slowly from James uttering a soft. "Thank you." He held the cup in both hands cradled between them but did not drink.

James sat down beside him, he was also missing his coat and had loosed up his formal wear. He had a sip of the find brandy and sighed. "Soo, Ruby is nice, tiny but nice."

The copper eyed man smiled looking down into the brandy. "She is, I like her. I don't know how to go about courting her but I have every intention of doing so." Those silver eyes were imprinted into his memory, he remembered the stories of their power but Ruby was no Huntress.

"I think you'll do fine, you two do have the same mannerisms." James sipped his brandy thinking about what he wanted. His largest turn off about having a soul mate in Ozpin was that the other gentleman was male, with Ruby in the mix that changed everything. "You know I can't make a constant home here Ozpin, not with my work."

"Yes and I will not move to Atlas, Vale is my home James. If Ruby wanted it I'd consent to moving farther north but being close to the city is the safest place." Ozpin said, they had this discussion before.

"It wouldn't be that much trouble to put in a landing platform." James had another sip of his brandy letting the suggestion linger between them.

Ozpin's gaze snapped over to him, that was a new turn to this conversation. "Because of Ruby?" Oz wasn't so deslisioned to think that James was suddenly opening to trying to pursue a relationship with him.

"You know I don't like men, however I think with her involved perhaps it would be worthing trying to figure this out." James said diplomatically, he turned attention to his drink, he didn't want to see Ozpin's hopeful expression.

Colour tinted Ozpin's cheeks as he remembered the fool of himself he had made when he and James had first tried to connect. He took a very small sip of the brandy to try and chase the colour away from his cheeks. "I would appreciate the effort on your part. I'll look into the addition tomorrow."

"Thank you." James finished his brandy and put the cup upon a coaster on the mahogany table. He rotated his mechanical wrist and frowned. "Did Romulus give you the same… distasteful feeling as he gave me?"

Ozpin nodded and lifted the cup of brandy looking through the crystal seeing James's reflection in it dozens of times over. Sometime he wondered if he got the angle just right if he would see the reflection of James's soul. "Yes, I do not like him or trust him. I think Ruby fears him as well."

"Do we keep him away then? He seemed determined to insert himself earlier." The blue eyed man pursed his lips thinking on the last member of their little quartet. For once he was thankful for the missing parts of his body as it prevented most of their bond. He remembered the occasional moments of panic and unease when he looked down at his right hand. The metal limb replacing his own flesh one when he'd been in an accident that had cost him more then just a trip to the hospital. He wondered if as the soul bond had fractured, had Romulus felt anything?

Ozpin had another small sip while offering James his right wrist, the green was very lightly woven around it. The darkness of the colour reflected the strength of the bond, he was sure Ruby's silver upon his chest would be much more vibrant. James reached for it with his mechanical hand then reconsidered. Gently he wrapped his left hand around the offered wrist, he brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin just to feel the pounding pulse under it then pressed on the green wave.

The bond to Romulus was distant but through Ozpin James could tug on it bringing it to life. He felt that same sly self-centredness he had observed in the owner of the bond. Romulus was focused on something that made him excited and James could tell it involved them. He lifted his thumb away from the green weave and brushed it over the pulse point again before letting go. "It's hard to tell anything with the bond being so weak."

Ozpin traded hands on his cup and pressed the wrist with James's bond to his chest. "I agree, I'll hear him out but I do not think we should trust him."

"Can you do that though Oz?" James pulled away slightly to look at the old soul. "If it turned out that he or Ruby or even I was using you, would you turn a blind eye to those actions? Even if it means that we don't love you like you love us?"

Oz turned towards the fireplace, watching the flames flicker and crackle in the hearth and took a sip of the brandy. "I am not a fool James, nor do I think you believe me to be one. Just because I don't fight on the battlefield anymore doesn't mean I don't understand war. Everyone deserves a chance but trust is not infinite and it is not casually given. If Romulus does intend to use me or Ruby or even you, be sure that our Soul bond will not get in the way of my brand of justice." Taking another small sip he grimaced, drinking didn't really do it anymore for him. "And I would like to keep him away from Ruby if possible. If he does mean to use and harm her I don't think she is the type to see when she is being used."

"What about you Oz? Do you know when your being used?" Oz only gave the other man a tight smile but it held a cruel curve to it that James hoped to never be on the receiving end of. James offered his hand and Ozpin gave him the brandy. The General finished the drink and put the cup on the table. "It's late we should head to bed, form some sort of plan tomorrow." He stood up and looked down to Ozpin who remained seated. "Are you going to bed?"

"I think I'll read for a bit, it's been a busy night and I need to unwind." Oz looked over to a bookshelf wondering what to read tonight. James frowned, Penny had told him that Oz wasn't sleeping much of late. 'Deteriorating' was the word the Android had used to describe Ozpin. James took the step over and before Ozpin could react placed a quick kiss on the man's cheek before walking away. "Goodnight Ozpin." He licked his lips, the rapid gesture had left Oz's taste upon his lips and he'd never admit it to anyone not even himself. However he found it to be a good taste, something he could probably get used too.

Ozpin's head whipped around as James walked away his features changed by shear shock. "Goodnight James." He uttered softly as the tall man vanished around the doorway. Oz reached up and touched his cheek, he could still feel James's lips upon it. He looked down to the blue wave around his wrist, a tiny fraction darker than before. The old soul smiled warmly and got up, he might as well go to bed too.

* * *

Roman Torchwick sat on his bed in just his underwear, with a laptop sitting before him. The blue light from the screen reflected on his eyes as then scanned over the pages. He had already looked up James Ironwood and Ruby Rose, there was next to nothing personal about either of them. However Ozpin Wōđanaz had a pretty extensive public history. As a teenager he had attended Beacon and proved to be a prodigy. He'd worked in the field before becoming a Professor for a few years before breaking away to start his own company. Clockwork Enterprises logo was a single gear with a raven eye in the middle. Now he was one of the leading developers of technology. Everything from the best Scrolls to agriculture, he was a multi billionaire. Interestingly he didn't trade in Dust, he wondered if Ozpin didn't think it was worth going up against the Schnee Dust Company.

Over time the articles about him grew fewer and farther between them till he disappeared entirely after stepping down as CEO. Well up to last night the press was having a field day with last night. Roman shut the laptop off and set it aside flopping back into his bed. Well this really didn't help him figure out how to wiggle under their guard, what he could do with just access to Ozpin's bank accounts. He'd never have to steal again! The thief frowned at that, part of the fun was stealing though, he'd probably get bored without it.

Was this even worth it? Roman wondered if maintaining his disguise was going to be a pain in the butt. There were definitely easier things to steal, then he remembered the word 'billionaire'. He had access to a billionaire, that was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He'd be a fool to turn away from that.


	5. Chapter 5 - Promises of Futures

The sun warmed Qrow's back as he slowly woke, his arms tightened on reflex around the woman who slept quietly in his embrace. He didn't opened his eyes as he stirred, knowing that when he did he was one step closer to having to let her go. A flicker of hope curled around his mind, perhaps her Soulmates wouldn't pan out. Maybe someday she'd welcome him back, but until that day he knew it was time for him to step aside. Qrow kissed the crown of her head and Ruby let out a sleepy mumble snuggling in tighter and pressing kisses to his chest.

"We should get up." Qrow said in a sleepy mumble.

"I don't want to." Ruby moaned softly, she was warm and happy. Part of her wished she hadn't met her Soulmates, that things would stay the same. That she didn't have to try and learn about them, but she didn't want her bonds to go black. She wouldn't be the one to reject the potential for a connection that was simply not possible without the bonds. She loved Qrow with all her heart, but she also knew he would want her to see this through. To make use of the chance he never got to have, for him she would try.

Qrow shifted and turned over grabbing his Scroll from the bedside table. There had been a midnight snack attack upon the pizza, he had cleaned up their clothes at the same time. "You should at least make a date. Ozpin doesn't strike me as the busy type."

Ruby sighed and took the Scroll then the card with Ozpin's number upon it. She dialed it and put it on speaker phone, she didn't want this to be a private conversation.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line was tinted with excitement.

"Hi, uh, it's Ruby, I wanted to know if you have anything to do today?" Ruby asked nervously, Qrow reached out and started petting over her thigh and hip to calm her.

"What work I had I just completed, would you like to meet somewhere for lunch? I could contact James as well if you wish."

"That sounds good, how about Cliffside view park?" Ruby looked over to Qrow who nodded, he would tail her for today. He would make sure she was safe.

"I will bring lunch, 12:30?" He'd have Penny make something, his culinary skills left a great deal to be desired currently.

"Sounds good, I will see you by the main gate. Goodbye." Ruby suppressed a sigh of relief, she hated thinking about what to feed people.

"Goodbye Ruby."

Ozpin hung up and Qrow kissed her head again. "See that wasn't so bad. Public place even, I'll trail you either way but do you want to introduce me as an escort?"

"I'd like that, I'd feel safer with them knowing if they try anything you'll be close." Ruby gave him the Scroll and he set it aside, Ruby leaned up and stole another kiss. "We should get going shouldn't we?"

"We should, that pizza you had isn't going to last you forever and there is scarcely anything else in this place." Qrow purred and stroked up and down her back. Ruby tipped her head to kiss his neck. "Just once more?"

Qrow chuckled. "You know that is a slippery slope."

Ruby hooked a leg over his hips and pulled him over her. "I know, but it's morning and good things always happen with you in the morning." Qrow moved with her and stole another long kiss. "Alright love~."

Eventually they hauled themselves out of bed and got dressed. Both dressed in riding leathers as Qrow's favoured form of transportation was a big black motorbike. It was built for speed but did have storage for long trips as well. They had leftover pizza for breakfast as the silence started to settle over them. Qrow put his plate in the sink as Ruby washed her hands, those silver eyes looked up to him.

Ruby leaned up on her toes and kissed his neck. "Ruby." Qrow said with a sigh, gently taking ahold of her shoulders and keeping her still as he put a few centimeters of distance between them. "We should stop with know I love you, but you have to at least try with these Soulmates. I don't want you to throw the opportunity away and it wouldn't be right to carry on behind their backs."

"I know, but-." Qrow put a finger on her lips silencing her. The pale red eyed man took a deep breath then said. "What if I said it would make me happy to see you really try with them."

Ruby deflated, her shoulders sagging low as the leather upon them creaked. "You are really determined aren't you."

"Ruby, you've always had the wish. To someday meet them, I agreed to teach you because I was fond of you. But I knew going into this that this day could come. I love you and you love me, _but_ think about it like this. I never had got my wish, never dared to dream I'd find someone suited to me. You are a gift to me, one that I will always cherish. You've been given the gift of meeting your Soulmates and you have no idea what I would give for that same chance. For me, try, really try to make this work. Make strong bonds and love them like you love me. We'll always be friends and we'll always have our memories of being together." He raised his hands and cupped her head pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before withdrawing.

"If we had just been Soulmates I would know-" Ruby tried to blink the tears from her eyes.

"Shhhh, trust me, you aren't the only one who has wished for that. But I guess it wasn't meant to be." Qrow rubbed at the inner corners of his eyes. "Please try Ruby, for me."

"And if doesn't work out?" Ruby asked looking away.

"Then I'll marry you. Anyone with a problem with that can shove it up their ass. But only if you don't cause the break, I won't marry a black bonded woman." The statement started in a kind tone but turned into a steel Ruby never questioned.

The gravity of his words made her looked up to him in shear shock, a smile bloomed over her features. "Deal. I'll do my best, I promise." Qrow's smile warmed her to her toes, make her feel young and hopeful again. "That's all I can ask pipsqueak." He ruffled her hair earning a giggle.

* * *

James and Ozpin waited at the gate of the park, Ozpin had been a little surprised to hear from Ruby so soon and James had still be at his home. Penny had made a lunch for them before wishing the two a wonderful time as they headed out for the park in awkward silence. A motorbike rumbled into the parking lot and came to a stop in a parking spot to the left of them. As the engine turned off the petite woman riding behind a man in black leathers pulled off her helmet.

Both men were a little bit appalled to see Ruby in the riding gear. She hopped off the bike with the grace of someone who had done it hundred of times. Qrow followed suit, pulling off his helmet and storing both away. He pulled Harbinger off the side of the big black bike with a metallic click and returned the weapon to his hip.

Ozpin schooled the scowl from his features, even if James lacked the care to do the same. "Ruby." Oz greeted her with a dip of his head.

"Ozpin, James." She got right to it. "I asked Qrow to be my escort."

"So I see." Ozpin said neutral tone.

"Is that really necessary? You surely can not think we'd do anything to harm you." James said crossing his arms and glaring the smaller man down.

"I've been protecting her for a long time Jimmy. Her happiness is my concern, if she wants me here then here I will be." Qrow spoke with such firm finality that had James almost doing a double take. He had never heard Qrow be so firm before, then again all of Qrow's body language was outside of the norm for the red eyed man. He stood tall, proud even with his chin in a defiant raise. Qrow refused to back down from this, while his words were not aggressive, the rest of his body language was.

"Fine." James said, seeing that there would be no point in arguing with the man.

"Good." Ruby said and tucked her hands behind her back. "I like the maze here, shall we start there?" The other motive to picking that place was she knew that Qrow would give them space, but the maze would allow him to still be close at hand if she needed him.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Ruby." Ozpin offered his arm, he knew exactly what she was doing. For some reason as annoying as it would be to have Qrow around, he could also appreciate her taking this so seriously. That regardless of their positions she was caring for her own safety. As unnecessary as the paranoia was, he could understand it.

Ruby took his arm and they headed off into the park, James flanking her other side. Qrow hung back and eventually disappeared from sight. James visibly relaxed when the Huntsman appeared to depart. "So Ruby just want is your relationship with Qrow? I haven't seen him take anything so seriously before."

The silver eyed woman smiled slightly and said. "We are very good friends and he was my teacher in a lot of things. He's the kindest man I've ever met."

"Teacher?" Ozpin asked, he wondered just what a Huntsman would have to teach her.

"He taught me to draw, I used to do weapon designs but after Yang left I didn't have anyone to do drafts for anymore. I thought about becoming a Huntress as a kid, but after Mom died Dad didn't want me to become a Huntress. Yang was already going down that path and I didn't want him to always be worrying about me too. So art was what I chose." Ruby spoke softly though she knew Qrow was close enough to hear her. She also knew that by omitting the true nature of their relationship that Qrow would hold his tongue on it as well. The General seemed a traditionalist to her and she didn't want to give him another reason to dislike Qrow.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ozpin said solemnly. "How did she die?"

"Grimm. My mom was a Huntress."

The Huntsmen were silent for a long minute then James spoke. "It's a shame you did not become one yourself. I get the feeling you would have been magnifest."

"She is magnifest." Ozpin interjected.

"You know what I meant." James said with a sigh.

Ruby giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth. "It's alright Ozpin. Sometimes I wish that I had decided to become a Huntress." She left out that was because it would have been possible to go traveling with Qrow. "But it's too late to change anything now. I make people happy with my art that is good enough for me."

"Still I looked into your fathers history last night-"

"James!" Ozpin snapped out, he could barely believe that James would be so rude.

"As I was about to say his resume is very impressive. I am sure you would have made a wonderful huntress. You're mother was Summer Rose?" James said matter-of-factly. "Her resume was even more impressive. After looking into her I see many similarities between you two."

"Yet another reason I chose not to be a Huntress. I'd be forever walking in her shadow, I already look too much like her. I don't want to replace her." Ruby shook her head and looked up to the clear blue sky, she was determined to not be her mother. She would not leave her children to live without her, even if that had not been her intention.

"A wise choice I believe." Ozpin said before James could dig himself into a deeper hole. He shot a glare over Ruby's head at James, James pursed his lips but dropped the subject.

"What about you? Did you set out to become both Headmaster and General of Atlas?" Ruby looked over to James, he was still dressed overly formally but she had a feeling that was just his natural state of being.

"No, however I proved to have the skill set for both tasks and with both our military and Hunters under one command we are the most efficient Kingdom for Grimm disposal." James spoke a bit too warmily, like he was addressing the masses not having a private conversation.

"And because of that there is now an imbalance in the politics of Atlas. It was supposed to be three heads to a Kingdom, not one person holding the majority of a Kingdoms power. The only person that holds you in line appears to be Jacques and that's only because he fuels your army." Ozpin said with a shake of his head, part of him wondered if he should have found a system that wouldn't have been so easily abused.

"Which wouldn't be a problem if you set Clockwork Enterprise into the Dust trade. You and I both know that Jacques having a monopoly on the Dust is… unwise. Introducing some competition to the global economy would improve everyone's lives. Drive Dust prices down with a little luck." James said, this wasn't the first time they had touched on this topic but it was worth revisiting.

"Which I can not do without stooping to Jacques level. Clockwork Enterprises is a workplace of equal treatment and fair wages. Do you have any idea what it would cost to start into Dust? The research and mapping alone would be an enmonous expense. Beyond that I would have to find new Dust desposts untapped by the Schnee Dust Company. We don't even know how Dust occurs, for all we know it's a finite resource and what I have been doing is finding ways to create electricity without the use of Dust." Ozpin started listing things off his fingers. "As it is, I am working to create better batteries to store wind and solar power. With time I am confident I can replace Dust in households, remove some of the demand thus drive the prices down. My hope is to get into the transport industries, while I am making progress on cars… the energy requirements for levitation." He paused and picked his words carefully. "They exceed what I've been able to create and store. Not to mention batteries are much heavier than Dust and while I have a hundred percent rate of recycling James, they remain constantly difficult to create and maintain." Ozpin threw his hands up exasperated. "And don't even get me started on the building requirements for solar or wind farms. Grimm alone! Arg!"

James blinked a few times utterly stunned his jaw dropping slightly. "You actually have been busy since we last talked about this."

"Of course James, just because I do not agree with you on what needs to be done. Doesn't mean I have not been looking into the problem. I should thank you for bringing it to my attention." Ozpin smiled shyly and then shook his head. "I fear that Dust will always be required for military applications but I do believe it is possible to remove the civilian dependance." He looked down to Ruby and blushed. "I apologize, this must be terribly dull to listen too."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't mind, it's actually kind of cool. Not something I think I will ever be interested in but it's nice to see you so passionate about something."

Ozpin blushed slightly and fixed the cowl of his shirt so it covered his jaw. "It's a complicated topic that I enjoy. I first trained as a Huntsmen but I quickly grew frustrated at how little effect we have. I tried being a teacher but… having been in the field I couldn't bare to think about how many people I was sending to their graves. So I quit and tried to make something that I believe will truly make a difference." He shrugged. "Fortunately the education of a Huntsman translated nicely over and while there was a great deal to learn from when I started. But I had a good foundation to work with."

"It does make a difference Ozpin." James said a little stunned, sure it wasn't what he had wanted Ozpin to do but now he could see it.

The colour in Ozpin's cheeks darkened and Ruby found it very cute. She looked around as they entered the maze, though maze as a bit of a poor name for it. It was rather difficult to get lost in but had many hidden sitting areas. They walked in silence, mostly because James was still working through all that Ozpin had said. He still wished to get Clockwork Enterprises into the Dust business, even just in a minor way. He loathed that the Schnee Dust Company controlled the market and he'd _love_ for Ozpin to light a fire under Jacques butt. Even if Ozpin just bought and upgraded current Schnee operations that would be a start. They have to talk again about this later, maybe he could assign a few of his Atlas Specialist to Vacou. See what mines were costing Jacque enough that he could be convinced to sign them over for the right price.

Ruby pulled away from Ozpin and poked her head around a few corners. She had a place she was taking them but wanted a few backup options if it was occupied. The silver eyed woman bounced forward with a skip in her step her hands clasped behind her back. They turned a corner and came to a massive golden willow tree. The grasses vivid green and thick, the wind picked up and set the whole clearing dancing. "This is my favourite spot." She reached out and let the leaves dance over her palm.

"I can see why." Ozpin said his eyes roaming over the clearing, it didn't seem special to him. The greens seemed dull, but the wave in the grass as the wind blew caught his eyes. He turned his gaze back to Ruby, she always held colour to him.

James walked over to a extra thick spot of grass and sat with a flop. He inhaled deeply as the cool air carried sweet scents. "I love autumn in Vale."

Ruby walked over and leaned down above his head. She reached out and booped his nose with a finger. "You look good without a scowl."

The General chuckled, tilting his head up to kiss her lingering digit. "Sorry, I don't mean to scowl. After all this time I think it is just my natural state."

"I disagree, I think this is it." Ruby pulled off her leather jacket and put it down beside James before sitting on it with her legs out beside her. She did mean what she said, it seemed to her that a weight had been lifted off her Soulmate. With a curious cock of her head she reached out and traced through the white shocks of hair around his temples. "How old are you?" She asked offhand.

"Thirty five, I blame my work for the hair." James hummed as Ruby petted.

"Oh you'll only two years younger then Qrow." Ruby commented offhandedly, then stifled a giggle, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Ozpin asked sitting down across from her putting their lunch down.

"Oh nothing!" Ruby said a bit to quickly.

"Ruby." James sat up and looked her over, her skin was starting to flush.

"Nothing… just I think Qrow would ask if that is the only thing that happens prematurely with you." She clapped both hands over mouth trying to hide her grin. Ozpin broke down into a laugh at that, like Ruby his brain took a flying leap for the gutter!

"Ughhh." James facepalmed with his flesh hand. "Gods not you too. It's bad enough Qrow making those jokes when we have to work together." His cheeks burned and he gestured out out point upwards. "And for the record I've never had a problem with that."

"Can I get a second opinion on that?" Ruby asked Ozpin while James groaned again and excalmed. "Definitely taught by Qrow!"

Ozpin chuckled his heart left lighter in a way he couldn't recall happening in years. "Well I'm afraid I can't help you there Ruby. He doesn't even let me kiss him. I'm sure I could make him very happy, my oral skills have been praised by many a partner."

"Oh!" Ruby slapped her jaw lightly in surprise. "Why ever not? I've also been extensively schooled on the topic, maybe we should try together sometime?"

James groaned again and tried not to _react_ to the suggestion. Ozpin grinned purring out. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, maybe your accompaniment would have him more inclined to stand too at the idea."

Ruby glanced over at James with a Qrow worthy smirk. "I think it already has." Ozpin followed her gaze and smirked, it wasn't quite as mischievous as Ruby's but it wasn't bad. James looked rapidly between the two of them and raised his hands in a stopping gesture. "Oh no, don't you dare! We're in public!"

"So?" Ozpin and Ruby said in the same breath then looked over to each other. Ruby purred out. "Oh we are going to get on just _fine_."

"Like fire hoses."

"Oh?" Ruby asked

"When we get turned on there is bound to be flames." Ozpin rumbled, how he made such a old school corny line sexy. Ruby didn't know but she _really_ wanted to find out.

"Gods with you two in the same room I'm doomed." James said looking at them, Ruby's eyes had partly closed and she looked like a kitten. He just itched to find out if he petted her how she would purr. Ozpin looked like he wanted to make good on every word, the way the titled to her so close it would be easy just to leaned forward and kiss her. General Ironwood tried not to notice how utterly gorgeous Ozpin looked. He wasn't into men, he wasn't! The mere idea of the General of Atlas army being anything other then straight as an arrow was unthinkable.

Still the erection straining against the confines of his trousers was very difficult to ignore. It was because of the teasing conversation, yes that was it! Not because some small suppressed corner of his mind was curious what sex with Ozpin would be like. It would just be oral sex of course, nothing else! James shook his head trying to get the ideas out of it. "So how about lunch before you to get us arrested for public indecency."

"This isn't Atlas James." Ozpin said but leaned back putting his hands on the ground so he could look up at the sky arching his back.

"He is from Atlas though, you'll have to forgive him some shyness." Ruby reached over and opened the basket. "Ooo cake!"

* * *

 _Nice one Rubes._ Qrow smirked as he held his weapon on his lap up high in one of the trees. After splitting off from the trio he had jumped into the canopy that surrounded the maze and settled himself in a tree rather close to the three as they sat at Ruby's favorite spot. He couldn't make out all the conversation but from the colour in James' face he could hazard a guess as to where their talking had led.

James Ironwood huh, what luck he thought miserably and a billionaire, two of the most powerful men in Remnant. Things had become so very different now and Qrow wasn't sure how he felt about any of it. He hadn't expected to return to Vale to find Ruby with all three of her Soulmates found alive and well. In a way he kinda wished he had made it back earlier so as to prevent her from finding them.

 _No_ he sighed. Ruby deserved this, this love that came from the bonding of souls. He had often wondered growing up why he had no Soul mark. Then when he discovered the reason why all he wanted to do was cry with the unfairness about it. To have a Void mark was to have no Soul Mate ever waiting to be discovered. Raven had been both cruel and kind in telling him the truth about his mark and for years he had envied her duel marks.

Then Ruby had brought light back into his life, she had been that bright wonderful person for him. It had been impossible not to grow, to have feelings for her. The best part had been when she told him she had those same feelings for him. They had come together for that first time and afterwards she had asked him to be with her. However knowing she had three Soulmates waiting to be found Qrow had refused. Ruby had broken down his walls over time and they soon came to their agreement.

Ruby was everything he had ever wanted in a mate, it was just a sad and lonesome thing that he had not actually been one of hers. Qrow wished it could have been so. He just prayed that the other three men treated her as she deserved and if they didn't . . . he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he would be there.

* * *

The front door shook as he violently slammed it open breaking the lock again. Where the hell was she?! He knew he should have watched over her at the Gala but he hadn't wanted to take the risk of being caught. How could he have been so stupid, what if his little rose had gotten hurt? What if she had gone home with someone else? Suddenly the fear and annoyance gave way to a wave of anger as the Faunus kicked over a side table. It flew across the room and splinted on impact. Tyrian tilted his head at the broken table remains, had he done that?

 _Where was she, My rose?_

His ponytail whipped across his back as he turned to the chair closest to him. Ruby made him feel special. She made him happy when she was happy, that little smile on her face could grow and grow, so warm and bright. He was sad when she was, how she cried those bright glittery tears and all he wanted to do was lick away the salty water so she could smile again. Tyrian thought of her day and night, when he worked, when he slept, when he ate. He threw the chair after the table at the wall watching it bounce off the wall with a thud. Bits of plaster and paint came away from the wall like a small crater.

It made him feel better breaking that chair so he did it again, this time lifting a plain wooden stool before smashing it against the table with enough force to snap the legs off. As the table fell to the side he walked to the nearest window and punched a leather strapped fist through it and didn't THAT feel good, the glass shattering was music to his ears. He went to the TV intending to lift that next when a knock on his door brought him out of his destructive trance. He gave a look around the room and sighed once at the mess wondering if anyone had heard the episode but then remembered where he was. He had no neighbors close enough to hear him and the sound proofing he put in the house should drown out anything else. Walking back to the broken door and using his body to block the view of the destroyed room he opened it.

A man with a blue and white cap covering his head stood in front of the door holding out a company signing scroll. "D-delivery for Mr. Callows, got a p-package for you, where do you want it?" The man was trying desperately to keep his quivering knees from showing. Just as he was pulling up he heard a commotion inside and the window being broken by a fist. Now as he took in the hard yellow eyes and the scorpion tail poking out the worker wanted to be anywhere but here. He just wanted to get away as fast as possible.

Unfortunately Tyrian noticed the effect he had on the other man and his bored expression gave way to a smirk. Slowly like a snake his tail lifted over his head to sign the scroll, it came within an inch of the other man's hand. Tyrian saw the size of the package and internally giggled.

"Are you sure? Its pr-pretty heavy." The delivery guy shook visibly now, something about the Faunus was terrifying. When the Faunus only smiled again he started taking a few steps back. "H-have a nice d-day." The delivery guy almost ran back to his van.

Tyrian scoffed and waited until the van was out of sight before dragging the large package into the house. It needed assembling so he cleaned up his mess from earlier and set about putting together Ruby's present

A few hours later it sat in the empty spare bedroom and Tyrian giggled again, it was getting closer to that time. His present took up most of the small room but that was okay, he wanted only the best for his rose. The cool metal was soothing on his sweat dripped skin and he was pleased with his handiwork and couldn't wait to use it. Tyrian was sure Ruby would grow to love it just as much as he already did. Now he just had to do was bring her here. Making his way to the bathroom and cleaning off the sweat he had worked up Tyrian couldn't help giggling again, _it was SO GOOD to be alive_ , all his earlier anger was forgotten in favor for excitement.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Calm Day

"Neo if you pull on my hair one more time I will restrict the amount of ice cream I buy for two whole weeks!" Roman growled out at the woman behind him who was busy blotting his ginger roots with black hair dye to keep his cover from being blown. The fact that her only response was a tongue poking out between her lips and another tug at his hair just added fuel to his growing frustrations. Not that it was actually Neo's fault, Roman had attempted that afternoon to contact Ozpin. However his maid, a young woman by the voice of the other end of the line just informed him that Ozpin was out with General Ironwoods and Miss Rose for the afternoon and was unsure when he would be returning. Now he was behind on his plans for the billionaire, not to mention that the thought of being uninvited to their little lunch date had struck a nerve somewhere in his chest. Not that he would admit it under any form of torture.

Which brought him back to another of his growing frustrations, all these new feelings and sensations were confusing him to no end. Ever since he had found his Soulmates something deep inside of him had opened up, like some foreign entity was trying to bloom inside of him. Roman however was trying desperately to stomp it out. He didn't need these weak minded feelings nor did he want them. All he desired was wringing Ozpin dry, maybe if he were able to gain access to his computer files he could sell whatever he found to the highest bidder. It was of no surprise to him when he had been researching that Ozpin had his finger in just about every pie except Dust. Which the thief had thought odd but it was of little consequence.

Another sharp tug pulled him out of his stupor as he glared at Neo. The little minx just grinned and smacked the back of his head before removing the plastic gloves that were stained with black dye.

Roman stood from the chair and posed for his companion. "Well how do I look?"

Neo signed back to him. _"Like a homeless person, definitely not yourself."_

"Come now no need to be so insulting." Roman took hold of Neo's wrist and looked down at himself. "Though you do have a point, these clothes are so not me. Urgh, so hideous!" Grinning he pulled a black coat on, the blue accents melded nicely with the navy shirt and black jeans. With the black boots he looked too casual but it was the look he needed if he planned on getting under Ozpin's guard.

The plan hinged on him wedging himself into their little group. Since he couldn't chance the General finding out who he was he decided to go straight to Ozpin, not to mention the Atlasin man seemed to not be interested in people of the same sex as him. He could have picked Ruby to start with and use her to gain access to Ozpin but since her relationship with the billionaire was as new as his own it was unnecessary. Still, he hoped that perhaps he might find time to tap her ass at least once. Her breasts and figure was enough to make any man look twice but it was not part of the plan.

Instead Roman intended on letting Ozpin believe Romulus was only interested in him and not the others. It wouldn't take long he imagined. The ashen haired man seemed to be in an almost desperate need for affection and who knows maybe Roman wouldn't have to fake pleasuring the older man. He might even go back for seconds, he was pansexual and open to a whole range of pleasures, so long as he got what he wanted in the end. He would just use what he knew to make Ozpin fall for him. Then once he had the information he needed Neo would sneak in and take everything of value while he kept the older man preoccupied.

Roman looked up to see his friend and companion typing something out on her scroll and took a peek. " _This is going to be a big job, even with its risks are you sure you want to go through with it?"_

"Why Neo I didn't know you cared so much about my safety." The little ice cream lover puffed out her cheeks and started lightly hitting at his chest. The fact that she could just barely reach his shoulders and looked more like a child having a tantrum was amusing and not lost on him.

"Hahaha, okay okay I give Neo. Though seriously what's with the concern, it's not like we haven't ever pulled this kind of con before?"

 _"That is because those people meant nothing to either of us. Your target is your own Soulmate, does that not have you worried at all?"_ She signed.

Roman pursed his lips, his head tilted upwards. "Nope, not really and you have to remember something Neo. Nobody means anything to me." There was a hint of something like shock in his partners eyes before they hardened again in indifference. "There are only two kinds of people in the world to me, those I use and those I work for. Soulmates or not and Ozpin, Ruby and James fall in the former not the latter."

It would be so easy, all he needed to do was make sure Ruby and James didn't catch wind of his intentions. He knew they suspected something of him but his plan hinged on making only Ozpin believe his feelings were true. Who knew maybe he could cause discord between the three of them, get them to reject one another and keep Ozpin to himself. He certainly was good looking enough. He could even be Roman's golden goose. No, that would mean keeping the pretense up even longer. So long as he got what he wanted he could then break them apart from the inside before leaving. Let them all see they had been had and escape to Vacou, maybe retire. . . _Nah_ Roman scoffed, retirement was far too boring and if there was one thing he hated it was being bored.

"Come on Neo, we're losing daylight here and there is much to do." Roman held out his arm for his partner, watching as the concerned look she gave him earlier smoothed into one he was more accustomed to seeing as she took his arm in silence.

He had a plan, he had a disguise and he had the skills in which to pull it all off. _Soulmates be damned._

* * *

Upon the end of their date Qrow appeared and collected Ruby. He stared the two men down but didn't make conversation as he offered Ruby her helmet. Ruby took it and turned to her two Soulmates, she wasn't really sure what to do, so she grabbed one of the little white cards she kept in her pocket and passed it over to James. It was a plain white with black border and a trail of rose petals that went under her name and number. "Uh, thank you for the wonderful day. Here's my number, if you want to come visit me on Patch just call ahead of time."

Ozpin noted down the number so James could pocket the card and said. "I will be in the city for several months yet, I think I will take you up on that."

"I look forward to it." Ruby pulled on her helmet, then she and Qrow mounted his bike and road off, leaving the two other men behind.

Qrow drove in silence for several minutes, Ruby holding his waist with the ease of someone who rode a great deal. "So, do you like them?"

The petite woman thought for a minute. "I think so. James is… very Atlesain but I think Ozpin and I will work on that. Ozpin, I like him. He's actually a lot like you, though I get the feeling something is bothering him."

"I've worked with James in the past. He's a bit of a stick in the mud." Qrow said as they made their way through Vale towards the docks.

"He got all flushed when Ozpin and I flirted with him. I've a feeling that it's just his upbringing though." Ruby said.

"Well you'd be a better judge than me. So Ozpin?" The bike slowed to a crawl as they boarded the little boat that would take them back to Patch, Qrow turning off the engine so he could move around to face Ruby.

"Quiet, but a nice kind of quiet. I think I like him best so far, he strikes me as the type to enjoy reading by the fire."

"So you're kind of guy." Qrow said with a slight smile before going silent.

The boat ride to Patch wasn't a long run, they watched the waves together. Ruby snuggled up to his chest, his hand on her hip.

* * *

Taiyang was watering his sunflowers when he heard the rumble of a bike coming down his driveway. He could tell instantly it wasn't Yang, the sound of this bike belonged to a much larger model. He stood and stretched his bones creaking, he hated feeling old. Qrow blamed it on his retirement, Tai blamed it on the younger man having way too much energy then was fair. Still Qrow was several years younger then him and aging with far more grace. He set his hands on his hips as the bike rolled up and parked beside the house.

Ruby pulled off her helmet and bounced over to her dad, leaving it with Qrow. "Hi!" She threw her arms around him in a hug that he readily returned.

Tai squeezed his little girl tight. "How was the Gala? Sorry I couldn't pick you up. Qrow seemed determined to thrash me."

"Pretty normal, but… I met my Soulmates." Ruby drew back and and hugged herself.

"Cue tea, cause tea makes everything better." Qrow said walking past them into the house.

"That sounds like a excellent plan." Tai said and they headed in.

After tea was made and being sipped upon they collected in the living room. Ruby curled up in one end of the sofa, Qrow sitting in a chair close by while Tai was on the other end of the sofa. "So who are they?"

"Ozpin Wōđanaz, James Ironwood and another man named Romulus but I didn't catch his last name."

Tai's jaw dropped to the floor, thankfully his hand remained steady less he drop his tea as well. "Well… wow. Didn't aim low did you? Aren't they all on the older side?"

Ruby shrugged. "Not enough so to bother me. I just had a lunch with Ozpin and James and I like them. Ozpin and I already get on well and James is very Atlesian but I think getting to know him better will help."

Taiyang scrowled. "Good luck with that."

"Tai~." Qrow said slumping.

"Just because you can work with them doesn't mean I have to like it." Taiyang crossed his arms. "He better not try to get you to move to that arctic wasteland."

"I'm not moving dad, even if he asked." Ruby said sipping her tea. "This is home."

"You never know." Tai grumbled and thought on the other two mates. "Ozpin, I'll admit to not seeing that one coming."

"I like him, I think we'll get along well." Ruby said.

"I wouldn't be to sure till you have slept with him, that can make or break a bond." Taiyang visibly relaxed, he didn't mind Ozpin near so much. Sure he was older but he was a Valiate, he had a much easier time understanding Ozpin then he did James.

The Silver Eyed woman rolled her eyes. "I know dad and I am sure we'll figure that out soon. I did extend an invitation for them both to come by if they wanted too."

"I'll keep that in mind." Taiyang said and finished his tea.

Qrow set his drink aside. "Since I'm here Tai, we should spar again."

"Qrow, I'm allowed to get old! Just because you got into Beacon early sneaking in when your older sister applied. Doesn't mean I will be able to keep up with you forever." Taiyang got up and stretched.

"You've just been letting yourself go old man. No women to bang and working as a teacher have made you soft." Qrow rolled his shoulders and said. "Come on, hand to hand today I'll go easy on you."

Taiyang sighed. "You are not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope!" Qrow said popping the p and turned on his heel Tai following him out.

"And you're not going to take it easy on me."

"Nope."

"Ruby can you please come save me early?" Tai asked looking at his daughter.

"Nope." Ruby said in the exact same way as Qrow.

"Gods I should have never let Qrow teach you to draw." Tai said as Qrow opened the door.

"Nope." Qrow and Ruby said together.

* * *

Ruby watched from her room as Qrow and Taiyang traded punches. Her lover was far faster then her father, she loved his lean form. It twisted and turned, she knew how those muscles worked so seamless together. The raven haired man was fast and fluid, he had been born to fight and it showed in every punch and kick.

Her father on the other hand was past his prime. Taiyang could not keep up with Qrow, though he did hit harder when he managed to make contact at all. Qrow twisted under a punch, Tai's fist sailing past his ear. Qrow clocked Tai across the jaw, her father rolled with the blow and spun kicking for Qrow's head.

Qrow dropped to the ground flat on his back then launched upward by his arms planting his feet into Tai's chest. Ruby winced seeing Tai's Aura crackle as he fell with Qrow perched on his chest. Ruby sat upon her window sill as Qrow got off her father and helped him up. She sighed, Ozpin, James, Romulus, she didn't think they'd ever be able to match Qrow. She loved him already, she didn't need a soul bond to love him.

The small woman looked down at her hand and rubbed her ring finger. Marry her, he said if her soul mates didn't work out he'd marry her. Ruby's heart warmed at the thought, it wouldn't be easy. Her father didn't even know that they were together. None of her family did, it wasn't that they were trying to keep it a secret, it just never came up. She looked up hearing her father let out an Ooff as Qrow hit him again. Maybe now it never would. Ruby took her head and got up, enough gawking she had work to do.

* * *

Ruby loved glass blowing. It was hot sweaty work that took hours upon hours of concertation and skill. A skill she was happy to have pretty much perfected as she blew into the tube again with a steady breath, her free hand slowly and evenly spinning what would be Weiss's stigma. Her hands were protected by heavy duty gloves as she pulled away from the pipe and picked up a tuning instrument, her focus on gently pulling the molting glass into fine and equal points, six of them spread evenly like arrows. She had to quick here, the glass burned in an amber colour and Ruby quickly scooped her freeist hand into a pot of blue Dust, dashing it over the desired spots before plunging the glass into a bucket a cold water that sat by her feet.

The furnace roared like a humming companion and a few minutes later Ruby pulled out the finished part. It was an exact replica of her family logo but once Ruby was finished with it it would be something else, something Weiss, Yang and Blake would be happy with. It was to be a engagement present just as soon as Yang plucked up the courage to actually pop the question. Though she had already told Ruby of her plans and the younger sister had instantly set out to make something special for them.

The finished piece would be a combination of Yangs golden heart flame, entwined with Blakes shadowy flower and Weiss's Icy snowflake. It had a combination of colours yellow, black and baby blue and with a little more heat she was able to assemble the pieces in a way that no one would be able to tell where one started and the other ended. It was so like them that Ruby did a little jump for joy seeing it finished. She couldn't wait to give it to them as she set it aside on a cooling tray before it could be wrapped.

As she waited she grabbed some of the already completed works and took them over to the other side of the room where she kept the supplies for padding and packaging items. The heat in the workshop was immense but she used too much fire Dust again and it wouldn't go out for a while yet. While Dust was more dangerous to use it was relatively cheap for her to buy. She didn't need high quality Dust and sand was easy to come by since she lived on an island. Dust also gave her an edge most artist didn't have. If used correctly and safely she could blend the different types of Dust into colours, giving it desired effects. Not much just glass made with wind Dust would keep the air around it fresh, just like ice Dust kept a room cool in the summer months. It wasn't a secret she divulged to others and the effects were so millicule that most would think nothing of it.

Unfortunately that also meant it was more dangerous to use. She couldn't remember how many times she had nearly blown up the workshop or she had to start a piece from scratch because sometimes blending the Dust didn't work and she caused a fire. Not to mention using fire dust in the furnace, if the piece she was working on fell from her piping stick and had Dust on she could probably take out a good chunk of Patch. Thankfully she had enough measures in place to keep something like that from happening and all her spare dust was kept in an out of use outhouse on the other side of the garden. The only Dust she kept immediately on hand was stuff she intended to use that day.

She didn't just do glass blowing through, glass blowing was hard work that took many hours and energy to complete. She also painted, anything and everything she was inspired to. She painted her dreams, her nightmares and even when the need was there portraits though she prefered landscapes and nature. Painting was something that relaxed her, it helped her feel closer to her mother. Summer Rose had had the skill to be an artist but she had chosen another passion, namely becoming a Huntress alongside her husband and her platonic soulmate Raven.

Ruby finished wrapping the final parcel, they were commissioned pieces ready to be sent out. Normally she would take them herself but she was feeling sore and a bit lazy so tomorrow she would send them out with the delivery company she occasionally used. She just had to make the call for someone to come out and pick them up in the morning.

The redhead walked over to her scroll, looking at the time. She kept it far away from her equipment so as to not break anything. It was much later then she had planned on working till as usual. Thankfully the furnace had run nice and low, making it easy to bank the remaining fires before removing her protective layers and leaving the workshop. Unfortunately the hours of blasting heat meant walking outside was like throwing herself into an ice cold shower first thing in the morning. Her teeth chatted as she shook, her hands coming up to rub at her arms, trying to make herself as small as possible. Every slight breeze felt frozen to her as she hurried towards the house and the warmth that waited.

The way back was dark but her dad always kept the porch light on for her and when she got inside the first thing she did was turn it off. The rest of the house was dark and Ruby didn't have the energy to go looking to see who was in or not. Zwei must have been with her dad since he hadn't come out barking and running circles around her. Ruby quietly climbed the stairs up to her room and shut the door behind her. Her backpack sat on the bed, Qrow must have left it there for her before leaving. Ruby suddenly felt a bit lost without him there, as much as she wanted Qrow in her bed tonight, cuddling up to him, he always refused. He didn't want to chance Taiyang finding out that they were in an intimate relationship.

Ruby had just pulled a black lace nightgown on when her scroll flashed silently that she had messages and she opened them up. There was one from James, wishing her a goodnight sleep. One from Oz, thanking her for the lovely date and expressing how he can't wait to see her again. And then the last one, sent just as she was thinking about him was from Qrow, just three small words.

:I love you.:


	7. Chapter 7 -The Cost Of Freedom

**As per usual most of the sex is cut from this version for the full story come find us on Ao3 under the name Kryheart_Ardy.**

The Cost Of Freedom, The Deceit In Lies.

James took another look at the vast crowd of forest penning him in on every side. It was a rare day that he visited Patch, he could probably count on one hand how many times he had been here before and still have fingers left over. Patch was pretty self sustaining and the Grimm levels were low enough that some people thrived and had their families here. While the gentle greenery wasn't something he was use to. Being from a colder continent and living mostly in the cities he could see the appeal here.

He had forgone the use of his airship, he wasn't ready for people to start asking questions about why General Ironwood was making a visit to the small island of Patch. Nor did he want people to know about Ruby yet, it was something he intended on discussing with her at a later date. For now he was content in this slower paced courtship he, Ruby and Ozpin had going on. Although Rumlous was still an enigma to him, something didn't sit right with the younger man's behaviour and the way his eyes leered over Ruby struck something in him, what he didn't know yet.

After getting off the ferry James drove the loaned car towards Ruby's home, she had given him instructions on how to find her house over the scroll last night. It didn't take long, roads were scase and it seemed pretty straightforward. He caught sight of the tall blooming sunflowers outside one house and slowed his vehicle to a crawl before cutting the engine off. Just as James was getting out of the car he had a thought, was he supposed to bring flowers? Wasn't that something people did when dating or courting? It was too late to turn back now as James cursed his brain for forgetting the important details and knocked on the door.

The sound of feet slapping on wood floor was soon followed by a muffled "Coming!" James almost chuckled at the breathless response, his mind imagining Ruby running towards him, her arms outstretched towards him. James thought of her tumbling into his arms with a smile brighter than the sunflowers gracing the garden around the house and smoothed his features. They were not at the stage where Ruby would be so comfortable for that sweet a picture but as she opened the door for a gentle smile across her face and her eyes just that bit more sparkling he knew he couldn't wait for that day to come.

"James, hi." Ruby realised she was holding the door still and stepped back. "Come in, I was just tidying, would you like some tea?"

"That sounds nice." James followed his petit soulmate through to the kitchen and sat at the square wooden table. "How have you been?"

"Oh I'm good, just relaxing. I finished some pieces the other day and they have been sold. I am hoping that with the extra attention from the Gala last week I'll have more offers and requests rolling in soon."

James listened to the kettle as it hissed on the stove. Ruby picked it up pouring tea into two pale yellow cups. The aroma of orange blossoms drifted through the room.

Ruby brought the cups over with a small dish of oatmeal biscuits and sat opposite James. She breathed in the tea for a moment and took a small sip. "So did you have any plans for what you wanted to do today?"

"Well I was hoping that perhaps you would show me some of your work, or at least how you make it. I must admit is amazing, the things you've made. When I was at the Gala, I did see a number of your works, though I didn't buy anything for myself at the time I wish I had."

"Oh. Thats lovely, I would be happy to show you my workshop." Ruby took another look at James' hands, the fleshed one with coated white and the larger metal one and had a thought. "I have an even better idea, how about you help me make something! You have big hands, should be easy to do."

The General took a look at his hand, the robotic one and his face lost the sweet smile that had been there moments ago. It returned slightly strained a second later but Ruby saw the quick change in expression and regretted her choice of words.

"You don't have to, I was just thinking it might be nice for you to have something you've made, if you are uncomfortable with that idea we can do something else." Though honestly she was a little disappointed. Ruby over the last few days had tried multiple times to come up with ways she and her soulmates could bond. She had been taking Qrow's words to heart and promised she would try. She thought that by making something with her it would help them grow closer but from the look of James' face she felt that perhaps that had not been the case.

Ironwood turned his cup thinking, the sweet scent of tea was oddly comforting. He was more of a coffee drinker but had come to appreciate the soothing scent and gentler beverages, mostly through Oz who hardly touched coffee and even less alcohol. He stared at the artificial arm, it held the tiny cup with delicate finses, he was always careful about the strength in that side of him. It was too easy to break things. Weapons, cutlery, even people, especially people.

James took another look at his mate and inwardly sighed, it wasn't Ruby's fault and he had never had to explain his disinterest in finer more delicate labors. He plastered a smile back on his face and took a long drink. "Ruby I would love to try and make something with you."

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear Ruby met his smile and carried their cups to the sink. "Cool, we can head over now if you want."

So James walked with Ruby behind the house where he could see two different sized building on either side of the fence. When they went to the smaller shed he watched as Ruby pulled out several small pouches of cloth. When they reached the larger shed he asked. "Ruby, why do you keep supplies in a different area and what are these?"

"Oh this is dust, mostly fire Dust." She said lifting the larger pouch then the smaller ones. "Then a mixture of different Dusts, I use it to help blend my colours and it makes my work hmmm 'unique'."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that would be telling secrets James. Maybe I'll tell you one day, for now call it my secret ingredient. Most craftsmen don't use Dust, in fact I have never known anyone else using it the way I do. It can be too volatile and dangerous but that's another reason why I keep it far away from the rest of my supplies." Ruby opened the door to her workshop and headed straight towards the furnace at the far side of the room. "Have a look around while I get this up and running, it will take a few minutes."

James took his time, working slowly around the room. Shelves and tables took up the entire back wall, most of them had paints of every kind and colour. Brushes were kept in clean jars and pallets stacked beside them. The wall closest to the door had piles of blank canvases and bags of sand. The furnace and its equipment took up the rest of the room and while the room was bright from the ceiling lights, the windows were closed tightly. Probably to keep any stray animals out.

It didn't seem to take long, before he knew it James was holding a long pipe in one hand while molten sand and chemicals burned brightly on the end. Ruby had thought the best thing to do was make something simple so he was attempting a glass ball which would be used as a paperweight. "It would take far too long to make something really detailed and for your first time something simple would be best." She had said. Noe as Ruby helped him blow through the pipe he watched the air expand in the center. "Keep rolling the pipe, it will lose its shape otherwise." So he blew through the pipe, rolled it and blew again until it was a generous size.

Ruby took some Dust from one of her satchels and sprinkled it over the glass. As James rolled it again he saw the blue Dust change colour and expand with the glass before Ruby instructed him to lower the pipe into the a bucket of water by his feet.

Glass blowing was hot work, James felt nearly roasted alive and was glad he had chosen to remove his jacket and tie before commencing, how did Ruby do this all the time? He watched her as she shut off the furnace and moved the extra Dust away from the heated equipment. His muscles strained a small bit but it was nothing compared to some of the training he did. Where did Ruby get the strength to do this kind of work?

His silver eyed mate came to his side offering him a bottle of water, he could see the sweat dripping over her brow, the way it trailed down her face and neck. James took a long pull from the water, his eyes never leaving the sweat drop that descended over her collar bone. It teased him, shivering before slipping lower over the curve of her beast and out of view.

Ruby heard James groan softly and met his hungry gaze. His eyes ate up her sweat ridden body and she instantly felt the pull of desire that churned in her belly. She wet her lips, lingering over her dried skin before biting her lower lip. James's eyes latched on to the moment as moved closer to her, towering over her much smaller frame. "James."

He didn't even respond, swooping down to capture her lips with his, pulling her into a deep winding kiss that left her breathless and needy for more. His tongue swiped over hers, dancing to a tune she could only follow. The thud of the water bottle hitting the floor went unnoticed as James scooped Ruby into his arms, lifting her off the ground so he could reach more of her. His hardened trousers rubbing against her soft belly, Ruby gasped loudly into his mouth, letting him swallow her moans. James hands cupped her denim clad bottom, his fingers kneading over the covered flesh.

Ruby wound her arms over his head and shoulder, holding onto James as she kissed him, her legs naturally circling his waist to steady her body around him. When she felt his raging arousal under her bottom she purred again.

Together they made their way to one of the tables, James swiping a hands over the contents, knocking several jars away in his haste. As he lowered his mate onto the wooden table Ruby began slipping buttons off his shirt, her nimble fingers making quick work of his shirt and then they lowered unbuckling his trousers.

James frowned when he felt her hands carass over his chest, meeting cool metal with her flesh. He pulled back slightly, watching the way she panted, her face and chest flushed a bright red. "Ruby, I'm. . ."

The silver eyed raised one hand to stroke over his face while her other traced over the metal side of his chest. "You're beautiful James, this." She curled her hand over the metal. "Is just as beautiful as the rest of you. Never be ashamed of it, I'm not. This is a badge of courage and desire to live. I want you James, all of you."

Through those heavy lidded eyes he could see the truth in her words and it spurred him on more, his hands ripping at her grey blouse, the material floating to the ground in shreds. Her jeans were more difficult but he removed them as she kissed, nipped and licked at his exposed chest, arms and neck. Every touch burned him more and more, made him want her more. Desperation had him knocking her head with his, gaining entry to her mouth while he removed her last barriers between them.

* * *

Later Ruby and James returned to the house for a much needed shower. Then retired to her bedroom, the sheets were slung low on James's waist and Ruby rested on his flesh half. Idly she traced over the scarring that ran down his middle. "James," She asked deciding to voice something that had been bothering her. "Why are you so against sleeping with Oz? You know him better than me and yet your fine jumping straight to it with me."

James sighed. "I'm not really into men Ruby and Oz is very… complicated. In ways you simply aren't."

Ruby moved straddling him, she found she rather liked the metal of his body. She couldn't help but think Qrow would become hopelessly randy if he got to touch it. "How so?"

"Well for a start. Ozpin is male, beyond my lack of interest for that gender. I am the General of Atlas and Headmaster, can you imagine what it would do to my reputation if word got out at home that one of my soulmates was male?" James ran a hand through his hair. "Atlas is not Vale in that respect."

Ruby tapped his chest. "You know I recall a study going into the sexual preferences of soulmates. It basically came to the conclusion that some physical attraction had to be present. That the genders involved were always of some interest to the soulmates. You're lying aren't you? You do like men, it's just because of your position that you deny it."

James felt her bond upon his chest warm, damn he didn't know that a soulmate could feel something like that so easily. "I'm not lying, I just… Look I don't know. Maybe had I been raised in Vale or Vacuo it would be different, but I am Atlisian and I must met the expectations that come with that."

"That's very sad, please tell me you've told Ozpin that is what you are worried about." Ruby said, silence was the first response she got. "Seriously James? You haven't told him that's why you stay away?"

"And give him false hope? No, that would be cruel." James reached out and traced over her hip, she had very lovely hips.

"Why?"

James sighed. "Look Ruby Ozpin is… let's just say I'm surprised he's still around."

"Explain James." Ruby glared at him.

"Ozpin is depressed Ruby. The kind of depression that I don't think any of us can mend, I don't even know where it stems from. I'm a little amazed he hasn't tried putting a bullet in his brain. Or maybe he has and I just don't know about it. The point is, getting attached to someone that might be gone the next day doesn't strike me as a wise thing to do. I've never been able to love him like he wants to be loved. I can't help him. That's why I stay away, I try not to give him any hope because I fear that I would take it away one day and that would break him." James reached up to her cupping her head. "I do care about him, but I fear I would only make him worse."

Ruby sat in stunned silence, she hadn't picked up on that at the Gala or on their date. Worry made her heart pound, what could she do? Was there even anything that could be done? The desire to talk to Qrow welled up in her heart, she bit her lip but he wasn't here and wouldn't be till after James left. "I… I don't know what to say."

"That's been my state ever since I figured it out. I just don't know how to act around him." James said.

"We're his soulmates though, we should be able to help." Ruby sat down upon him. Her mind turned back to her father when her mother died, which lead back to Qrow. A smile flitted upon her lips.

"What are you thinking?" James asked.

"When my mom died, dad just kinda shut down. Qrow helped him though, Qrow brought him back to us. Maybe he'll have an idea of how to help Ozpin too!" Ruby beamed at the idea.

"Are you sure? Qrow doesn't strike me as the type." James said, surprised at how at the mention of the red eyed man she all but glowed.

"You just don't know him very well. Qrow's actually really good at this kind of thing. He's very experienced at reading people's emotions, he may play the part of drunkard but that's mostly so people relax and don't take him so seriously." Ruby smiled glancing away her insides warming at the thought of how he liked to read _her._

James felt her squirm and knew a aroused squirm when he felt it. "Just what is your relationship with Qrow Branwen? You seem very close to him, yet you both swear you are not family."

Ruby blushed and said. "Well what other options are there for us to be?"

James looked her up and down, seeing the blush start to creep down her chest. "My Gods, you're lovers!"

The petite woman nodded biting her lip. "We were lovers. A few years ago I asked him to be my mentor in sex." She giggled. "Where did you think I learned?" Her features softened as she spoke hugging herself. "We didn't intend to fall in love, that just happened over time. When you and the others came along. It was actually Qrow that convinced me to try and get to know you all. I do love Qrow and he loves me. I don't know where I'd be without him."

Ruby shook her head trying to clear many images of passionate nights. "But that's not the point. Qrow is actually very well trained and read in many different mental conditions. I think part of why is because of my dad, but the rest is just him." Ruby looked for a comparison. "He's like the Master of a BDSM dungeon, he's learned about almost everything so he can make sure those around him are safe and if something goes wrong he can help. He's REALLY good at reading people, especially where sex and relationships are concerned. Mental stuff too, I think he'd be perfect to help Oz."

James had to lay there stunned for a moment. He could never imagine Qrow really loving someone and why would Qrow encourage Ruby to try with him if he loved her. "I don't understand, if he loved you wouldn't he try to keep you."

Ruby smiled. "That's the beauty of it, how I know he loves me with all his heart. In most cases you'd be right, but he puts me before his wishes. He doesn't have a soulmate mark, he's never had the opportunity that I've been given with you three. He wants me happy, to not waste what has been given to me, just because he loves me too. He knows that soulbonds can reach a level that normal couples never can and wants me to have that."

"I just can't see him being so selfless." James was trying to wrap his mind around it, his fingers dug into her hips as he thought about Qrow having her first… for years.

"As I said, I don't think you've ever seen beyond the tip of the very large iceberg that is my Qrow." Ruby squirmed feeling his grip tighten. "You aren't angry are you? I know Atlas does things very differently."

James took a deep breath and forced himself to relax his grip. "No I am not. I'll admit it's irksome but you have that freedom over your life. I have no right to be angry about what happened before I came into it." He ground his teeth forcing the words out. "And I suppose I have to thank him for stepping back with such grace."

Ruby giggled and said. "You really should, he'd appreciate the gesture on your part. Now, how about I show you some of the things he taught me. Would that make you happy?"

As she started pressing long kisses to his neck her hands roaming over his chest, James moaned. "I suppose so, might as well make use of your knowledge."

* * *

Roman looked up at the manor as he drove down the lane. It really was very impressive, though he could see most of the windows were dark and it had the air of being to large for just one man. He parked in the small lot and walked up to the stairs, a heavy knock upon the door announced his arrival.

Penny opened the door and looked him up and down. "Can I help you? Ozpin is not expecting guests."

"Just tell him Romulus came to visit." Roman crossed his arms and waited as Penny shut the door. A few minutes later it opened only this time it was Ozpin.

"Hello, I wasn't expecting you." He stepped back letting Roman into the house.

"Forgot to get your numbers before I headed out of the Gala." Roman said as they walked deeper into the place. He could see just the decorations were worth a small fortune but Oz didn't even seem to notice them.

"You did vanish, you didn't get to meet Ruby's… friend." Ozpin opened holly doors into his library. "I was just about to have some tea, would you like any?"

"No thank you and I'm sorry to have missed an friend of hers. Anyone I may know?" Roman sat down on the leather sofa and stretched, it was a nice sofa.

"Qrow Branwen. They say they are only friends but I am not so sure." Ozpin sat in the corner drawing his legs up and wrappings his arms around him. Qrow was definitely someone he wasn't sure he trusted completely. Something about what he and Ruby had said about each other struck him as off. "James told me a bit about him, he seems to be a very colourful character."

Roman paled, Qrow of all the people it would have to be HIM. That red eyed hunter of just about everything that went bump in the night, including 'him'. Qrow had worked with Vale's police force and they had nearly caught him a few times. "I've heard of him, big deal in the world of Huntsmen." He'd barely made it out by the skin of his teeth and with much help from Neo, bless her thieving little black heart.

"So I've found." Ozpin said looking at Roman out of the corner of his eye. "What of you? What do you do for a living?"

Roman shrugged. "Mostly freelance detective work. PI stuff, I was at the Gala for a friend who couldn't make it."

"I see, must be interesting work."

"Not really, lots of leg work and screen time. What about you? I read you backed down from CEO of your company, what do you spend your days doing?" Roman stretched out his arms over the back of the sofa, he traced a finger over Oz's arm.

"Inventing mostly. When I feel up to it, or reading. I'm rather dull to be honest." Ozpin bit his lip as Roman touched him, he slowly lowered his legs to the floor.

"I don't think so." Roman moved a little closer turning to face him while he skimmed a hand up Oz's inner thigh. "I read about you, what could be found. You are an amazing man."

Ozpin sucked in a breath as Roman closed closer, cupping his groin and rubbing gently as he continued to speak. "And I think it's a shame your here all alone, with no one to keep you company." Roman leaned up and kissed Ozpin's neck. _This is going well, I knew it was going to be easy but I didn't think it would be this easy._ He undid Oz's belt with ease and pushed his trousers open. "When was the last time someone touched you? Told you how good you look?" He wrapped his hand around Oz's length and started to gently stroke.

Oz moaned and grabbed Roman by the back of the head taking his lips in a kiss. At Roman's surprise he nipped the smaller man's lip and dove his tongue forward when Roman parted his lips in surprise. He slid a hand over Roman's shirt pulling the buttons open. "Too long." Ozpin said, rocking his hips up into Roman's touch. He could feel the bond around his wrist warming.

Penny walked into the room tea tray in hand and scowled. She knew her father was lonely but he usually was a bit slower to engage in physical affection. She coughed loudly and Ozpin ripped himself from Roman's touch grabbing a pillow to hide his crotch. "Penny! Do you mind? I was rather busy."

Penny walked over and set the tea on the table. "May I speak privately with you father?"

Roman pulled away rather glad he had the forethought to dye the hair upon his torso as well. "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall second door on the right." Oz said, fixing his clothes under the pillow.

"Right." Roman departed.

Penny spoke up as soon as the door closed. "Father are you sure it's a good idea letting yourself get so… attached to him? So quickly? You don't know anything about him."

Ozpin stood and walked away from her. "He is my soulmate."

"Father, you know that's not enough. I've been here a long time watching you go through partners. You've been 'in love' before and it's never ended well. You don't even love him, you can't yet! Yet you're letting him get all forward and _handsy_ with you!" Penny almost chased Oz across the room. "I know you have been lonely and … depressed. But that's no excuse to throw away common sense."

Ozpin looked over and narrowed his eyes as the small girl. "What would you know about human emotions?"

Penny stepped away shocked at his tone, she would have cried if she had been capable. "Fine. But you won't be able to say I didn't warn you." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, her hands fisted at her sides in agitation.

A minute later Roman returned and found Oz staring into the low burning fire. "You're done with your little talk?'

Ozpin looked away from the fire, the randomness of the flames had drawn him in. His eyes adjusted to the change in light and noticed that Romuls didn't hold the same brightness in his vision as Ruby did, or even as James did. Maybe Penny was right, maybe he was letting this progress to swiftly. "Yes… shall I show you around the manor? The grounds are lovely this time of day."

 _Private tour, oh yes please that will make this so much easier later on._ Roman smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

Roman smoked a cigar in his flat as Neo entered holding up their dinner. He could practically see the question she couldn't voice. "It went fine, I even got him to show me around the place. Though I get the feeling he didn't show me everything, not even a whisper of a workplace or a laptop that would be easy to lift though. I get the feeling that he doesn't trust me enough."

Neo put their dinner down and made a vulgar gesture.

Roman sighed. "No I didn't sleep with him, though not for lack of trying. It was going great till this girl I think manages the house came in and requested a 'private talk'. After that he barely responded to physical touch. I'll try again later, maybe offer to take him out somewhere away from the girl." He took a long drag of his cigar. "And oh get this. Ruby, she's best friends with Qrow fucking Branwen."

Neo visablly paled.

"Yeah, that was me. I guess she's off the list. Damn I wanted to fuck that pretty little ass, but if Qrow's in town and fond of her. I best stay as far away as I can." Roman smirked. "At least Oz is easy."

* * *

Tyrian walked home, his boots echoed on the lonely street, loud in comparison to the empty silence around him. All around him lay homes abandoned and forgotten. The few people that occupied the run down houses shied away from the presence of others, keeping their children inside and out of danger. There were never the sounds of laughter, no happy children running amok, no elderly sat on their porches, nothing. Only tears, only fear, and only madness.

As the Scorpion moved closer to his home a man came into his field of view, his head down, hands at his sides. As he came closer Tyrian noticed the shallow eyes twitched nervously. _A pickpocket,_ he could smell the stench of drugs and cheap whiskey, the slight tremble of the man's hands betrayed him and his motives. As he came within reaching distance Tyrian let out a low growl and the human halted in his tracks. The smell of fear grew and the man nearly pissed himself shocked into stillness while the Faunus turned at the corner and out of sight.

Tyrian wanted to laugh but instead all that came out was a sneer, his usual energy faltering in the steaming sun. He didn't like being out at this time of day, it exhausted him, even his beloved tail was slacking behind him almost trailing on the cracked pavement. It wasn't the heat so much as the light, the summer sun was trying to bathe the world in a yellow glow and it was too bright for his sensitive eyes, if he had sunglasses he would have worn them. No this was a punishment for him, to walk in this painful light without aid was his penance. He would let the blistering rays burn his eyes and in doing so be forgiven for his crimes. The ones he committed against his soulmate. She would forgive him and when she did he would take Ruby into his arms and love her with everything in his heart. The corner of his lips tilted up when he imagined her soft silvery eyes running wet with salty tears that he would lick up before biting down on the full red lips. Tyrian felt his tail shiver as he recounted all of his fantasies, this time he promised himself, this time he wouldn't break her. She will be free from her soulmates and be with him again and again and again and again and again and again. His mouth salivated with a thirst, a thirst for her, for his love.

His home came into view, the house stood alone, grey and crumbling from the inside. Its gardens overgrown with weeds and thorn bushes. No flower could bloom here suffocated by the long grass and nettles. He had tried, for his soulmate to make her flowers grow, but they had all withered in his hands. Now there was only one flower he worked for, wanting it to bloom with everything in his being and she would, that he promised himself.

As he went inside a whimper could be heard from the spare room and Tyrian grinned, dropping the last two bags on the couch as he went to the locked door. Taking out a single key from his brown overcoat he opened the heavy wood door and watched his test subject cower behind a cage of thick iron bars. A pair of brown rabbit ears lowered, pressed against her head in submission or maybe it was just fear.

"Please let me out." She whispered coarsely, her voice grated on his nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard but he kept his face devoid of emotion and lost himself in thought. _Its defiantly big enough, strong enough and I couldn't hear anything until coming in the front door_. The sight of the yellow stain on the metal floor annoyed him, he couldn't have Ruby live here if his test subjects were going to piss all over the floor. The faunus girl gripped the metal bars of the cage, she was as close to height and build as Ruby was, which was why he used her in testing it out. She still couldn't stand up straight but instead of hunching over she simply leaned onto her knees and tried pleading again to the crazed Faunus. "Please let me go, let me leave, I want to go home please mister."

Tyrian's yellow eyes snapped to her and for a moment she thought they flashed a deep purple, but when she blinked they remained yellow even as his lips turned up in amusement. "Okay." He shrugged his shoulder and lifted his hands dramatically. "But only if you answer me one question."

Velvet was shaking in relief, if she could get out, she'd run as fast as she could, then go to the police, someone had to stop him. The things he had made her do . . . they utterly terrified her. Even now her back ached and her sore legs quivered with fear. "Yes, yes anything." She would do anything to get out of here. Her eyes were wet with tears and her lips cracked from dehydration. If she didn't get help soon it wouldn't matter if he let her go or not.

Tyrian only smiled and reached around his neck for a small key, his other hand rested inside his coat pocket. Taking great pains and slowness he unlocked the cage door and slowly opened it, Velvet shifted onto her knees ready to make a break for it she had to believe she would be fast enough to get away but the moment his question came she felt herself still, trembling with fear. "Was the cage comfortable?" He asked in a low voice, devoid of any emotion.

The bunny Faunus leapt forward panicked by the Tyrian's question and when she grabbed the cage door to stand her eyes met purple and pain erupted in her chest. Velvet looked down seeing the white slip she'd been wearing now coated with red, the knife in her chest held in place by her jailer. He smiled as he twisted the knife listening to Velvets painful wailing before it was pulled back and her blood puddled over the floor. Her eyes turned up again to meet the scorpions purple ones. "Thank you so much for all your help." Velvet slumped forwards onto the ground and darkness overtook her.

Tyrian pulled out a trash bag, ripping it neatly with his tail before wrapping it around Velvets prone form. He dragged the body through his house and out the back door where a line of trees separated his home from the forest and his destination, the sound of rushing water ahead was what he walked towards. The cliff wasn't overly steep but the river at the bottom would take her body out to sea, thats if the Grimm didn't sniff it out and destroy it first. At least he would never have to look at it again.

As he unwrapped Velvets body, and leaned down to her long floppy ear he whispered into it softly. "Thank you for testing out all of my toys. Ruby will be pleased to know everything works as it should." Without another thought Tyrian lifted the body by her ear and threw it to the side, watching how her limp form fell the ten or so feet and disappear under the rushing water. Tyrian watched the body succumb to the current dragging it down and turned on his heel. He needed to clean the whole room now before he could bring Ruby. No way was he having her think that their home would smell as bad as the disgusting Faunus had made it.

* * *

The river flowed endlessly carrying its burden down stream, the head of a Faunus bobbed up and down with the current. It hit rocks and patches of ground before the white slip as tattered and ripped as it was caught on a downed log holding her there while the water rushed over head. The water trapped around her dyed a pale red with blood that flowed from her wounds.

The sound of something horrific emerged from the trees as Beowolves were drawn to the scent of blood. Catching sight of easy prey they advanced with teeth bared and dripping with anticipation. As one padded closer a sudden chorus of voices broke the quiet prowling monsters. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" The Huntsman extended his blade into a scythe, cleaving heads left and right, his dark hair flopping over his red eyes. More bodies broke through the treeline as a Faunus with a monkey tail, a man with dark skin and a giant cleaved sword tackled more of the Grimm. Two more men drawing appeared, offering cover fire to the others.

In moments they had the Grimm numbers depleted and one of the men, the Faunus caught sight of a fellow being almost submerged under the current and shouted. "There's somebody trapped! Quick, get help!" Sun jumped into the water, diving under Velvets body to pull her free from her log and with the help of his team mates got her out of the water.

Qrow quickly removed his cape, upon seeing the bleeding Faunus he balled it up, pressing it down on her wound while the members of team SSSN, a team he had been asked to supervise rushed to get help.

Velvet, in her heavy unmoving body felt the stirring of warmth press down on her chest. The pain was excruciating but she opened her eyes the slightest sliver. Her doe brown eyes met Qrows garnet ones and for the first time in days she felt things might finally be okay, she might be safe again. Her mouth tried to open to tell her saviors what had happened to her but when she lifted her head slightly the man with red eyes stopped her.

"Don't move, your badly injured, we are getting you help now." Qrow watched the darkness start to take the younger woman. The way she kept trying to move suggested she was trying to tell him something, perhaps the person who hurt her. "Can you tell me who did this to you. Who hurt you?"

Velvet moved her lips trying to make words when all she wanted was to sleep. She didn't know the Scorpion's name, her strength failing her. Trying again she got out one word, "Ru-by" before darkness stole her away.


	8. Chapter 8 Hands Extended into

**Tag updates, Depression, Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non con**

Hands Extended Into Despair

"Come on, move out of the way! We got a crash cart coming in!" Qrow jogged slightly ahead of the stretcher, warning other patients out of the way as they made their way through the hospital towards CCU. The Faunus girl lay deathly still on the stretcher, Sun had come in with him and was helping by keeping a air pump over her mouth, pushing oxygen into the lungs. The other members of Team SSSN had been ordered to check the area for any clues and potentially other victims. So far no call had come in.

Nurses came forward, taking over for Sun who stepped away. When Qrow made to follow the stretcher into Surgery one of them in green scrubs held up a hand. "I'm sorry Sir but you're going to have to wait out here."

"Not a chance. Someone did this to her, I will wait outside in observation but until we identify and are able to contact her family I'm staying." The Huntsman only stepped around the shorter man, walking inside and taking a post by the furthest wall, a clear sign he wasn't going to get in the way nor was he leaving until his charge did.

Another man, this one clearly a surgeon stormed over. "Look you need to leave now. I can't have you here."

"Look buddy I'm not moving, plus I need to know what happened to her so I can find who did this and stop them from doing it to someone else." Qrow growled, stepping into the sectioned area for relatives. "I'm only staying until I get the information I need, then I'll leave."

The Surgeon clearly didn't care as he only huffed before entering the exam room. Already the nurses had removed Velvet's clothing and was bagging it up in a clear evidence bag. The nurses placed the bags near several others and after a short surgery everything was passed through to Qrow, along with a report of the extensive injuries the unnamed Faunus had suffered.

Qrow took the items, his eyes questioning the Nurse. "Will she make it?"

"It's going to be very touch and go for the next forty-eight hours. We will keep her in recovery until then, afterwards if she does make it, she will be transferred to ICU where we hope she will wake up. If she's lucky." The nurse added.

Qrow almost winced and subcounsciously took a step away. "And if she isn't?"

"Well you have samples, find her relatives or a next of kin and inform them they may want to say their goodbyes." After rattling off some more information the team of nurses and Surgeons took the girl out without another word.

Qrow opened the file, skimming the cliff notes that had been written in a quick and sloppy hand. "Severe dehydration and malnutioused, falls far below the recommended weight for size and age group. Multiple cuts to different areas of the body, particularly legs. This guy didn't want her getting away. Broken femur, right arm. Two broken fingers left hand. Bruising and tears to the-." Qrow gagged for a moment, his eyes widening, _She's been raped._ Before he snapped the file shut again. There was a level of depravity to whoever had hurt that young woman he hadn't seen before. He was a Huntsman, most of the victims he had brought in were survivors of Grimm attacks. What had happened to this woman reached a low he hoped never to have to witness again.

As he exited the Surgery room his student, the one who had stayed behind with him to help the Faunus jogged over. "Hey Qrow, the guys called, said there was nothing to find and no other victims. Hey you okay?" Sun's tone turned worried as he took in the way Qrow's face had paled, even more so than usual.

"We need to hand this over to the authorities but I don't want to leave the girl here alone. If whoever hurt her finds out she's still alive they may come to finish the job."

"I'll stay then. Sage can come keep me company while you do that, then later we can switch out with Scarlet and Neptune. Do you think by then we could have someone else to watch over her." Sun asked

"Sure thing kiddo, might even be earlier then that. Just make sure you don't leave her. Oh and if her condition changes let me know right away. For now I need to try and find her next of kin." Qrow sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. He really wanted a drink but this kid deserved his full attention. Sun was scruffing a bit of dust with his sneakers when Qrow raised a brow. "What kid?"

"It's just that . . . You may not be able to find her family. A lot of us Faunus in Vale are orphans or live alone. If you do go, try near the docks." The monkey Faunus was clearly embarrassed by this as he couldn't keep his eyes from staring holes into the floor but Qrow didn't want to press him. Even in this day and age Faunus weren't taken very serious by society. Nor were full equal rights established anywhere in Remnant. Qrow could see the words on Sun's face. There would be no missing report for whoever was lying in that bed and he knew it.

That didn't mean Qrow was so easy to give up. "I'll do what I can." So as to not push his luck the taller man left the hospital with the file tucked under his arm.

What really concerned him was the only word the Faunus had said to him. In that one moment when she woke up long enough to look back at him with those doe brown eyes. She had said the one word that even now left a shard of frozen fear somewhere in his chest. _Ruby._

* * *

 _Ruby~_

How? How could a whisper that seemed so far away reach her ears as though he was sighing the word gently against her skin? Ruby spun around, her gaze meeting a void of darkness that echoed her name again and again. She shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around her body, her knees quaking, buckling together like a scared childs. Which way should she go? It was so dark.

 _My flower~ Come play with me._

For some reason those words, the way they stole her breath made her angry. "Where are you! Show yourself."

Everything seemed to go silent as she spoke, though her bravo was a farce she straightened, her eyes searching out the shadows within the void. She wore nothing but a thin pink gown. It felt like silk but was unflattering and reached her knees. The spaghetti straps fell from one shoulder and her bare feet sunk into the center of a flower. _Wait! A flower?_

The red head stumbled onto her knees, she was sitting in the center of a very large silken purple flower. Its petals extended outwards while the squishy middle of a bright yellow was sticky with pollen. Ruby tried to stand back up, the feeling on sitting on a flower much bigger then she was frightening for some reason. However when she tried to stand her wrists came away wrapped in chains of crimson red. The chains were thin but when she tried to pull them, they only tightened, forcing her hands closer to the stigma. Suddenly a sound like ripping caught her attention though when Ruby looked up she was horrified by what she saw.

The petals, the silken purple petals were slowly winding upwards, almost like they were blooming but backwards. None of it made any sense as Ruby yanked harder at the chains, over and over. The cackling of laughter grew louder and louder in her ears as the petals started falling over one another in a perfect seam. "No! Let me go!" Ruby screamed, her wrists going bloody from the endless yanking, her tears streaming down her face in rivers.

The petals above her began cutting off any semblance of light causing the young woman to scream louder. "NO!"

She felt like she was going blind. The crimson links of the chains fading from her sight into the dark as the last purple petal trapped her inside. Ruby began panicking, her breaths coming too quick and shallow. She needed to get out!

Just as she felt like she was hyperventilating the echoing of the laughter sparened until it felt like someone was laughing right under her. Shaking Ruby peered down into the stigma as like an eye it opened wide. Bright yellow and staring right back at her.

 _"There you are!"_

Ruby bolted upright in her bed with a scream, her silver eyes glazed with a mixture of fear and sleep. She searched every corner of the room, her breathing starting to finally slow down when she realised it had been a dream. A very awful, frightening dream but still just a dream. A whine and growl came from her door and Ruby frowned _I don't remember closing my door last night._ She normally didn't since Zwei often slept in her room. Ever since Yang and Weiss moved out the little corgi hadn't liked sleeping in her room where he had for many years so Ruby always left her door open a touch so he could get in.

 _Dad didn't come home last night so how did my door shut?_ The silver eyed got out of bed, a breeze curling around her naked arms. _The window?_ She didn't remember leaving the window open but then again after James had finally left she had been too tired to notice. Maybe she had just left it open and the wind had closed the door. Yeah that must have been it.

Feeling more confident and content with her thoughts Ruby wandered over to the open window. It was midmorning, the sun peeking over the treeline. She enjoyed watching the sunrise, the start of a new day, new beginnings and endless opportunities.

Ruby leaned further onto the window sill, her hand coming into contact with something soft. When she looked down, all her thoughts about the beautiful day were forgotten. There laying innocently on the sill was a purple flower.

 _Maybe the wind blew it here? Don't be silly Ruby. No James must have left it. Patch is full of flowers, he must have left it here for me. That's it._

Ruby would have been lying if she didn't think the presence of a purple flower left on her window sill bothered her. Then she got annoyed with herself for something so silly and pushed it to the back of her mind as she made some tea. For the first time in a while the silence in the house seemed to bother her, even Zwei was quiet and she didn't like it. Ruby fet like getting out for a while. So after finishing her tea and dressing she made her way over to the workshop. She decided it would be a nice day to take her sister the ornament she'd made for her Weiss and Blake. Not to mention she had been so busy lately she hadn't actually seen much of the new apartment Yang and her soulmates had started renting.

* * *

Yang was just putting the finishing touches of the new couch when the doorbell rang. Weiss being the most polite rushed over and checked the view hole before swinging the door open and embracing the person on the other side. "Ruby! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, bored out of my skull, figured I'd pop by and see how you guys were settling in. I brought cookies!" Ruby held the barkery box out with a smile, though Weiss could tell there was some strain underneath her friend's grin. Taking the box from her younger friend she stepped aside to allow Ruby in.

"Wonderful, I'll put these in the fridge and make some tea. Your brute of a sister is in the living room."

"Thanks Weiss." She was never going be able to get use to how different things were now that her sister and Soulmates had their own place. At least when she poked her head into the next room and saw her sister with her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, some things never changed. Especially when Yang put down her tools and upon seeing her baby sister raced across the room to throw her arms around Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang had her arms around her sister so fast Ruby didn't even think to move away, instead she just let the familiar scent of oranges and motor oil surround her. With so much happening lately she hadn't been able to really speak with Yang and there was much to catch up on but first she noticed panicked she needed her sister to just hold her.

Yang felt the tiny shudders of her sister and cast a glance towards the kitchen where Weiss was looking in, confused. Silently Yang asked her platinum haired mate for some space and Weiss just crept into the bedroom fishing out their other mate. Blake took one at Ruby crying in her sister's arm and left the flat with Weiss.

The blonde bombshell waited until the apartment was quiet before pulling away the smallest bit so she could see Ruby. Her sister's face was smudged slightly, her mascara left a thin trail of black ink down one cheek and her eyes were puffed red from crying. "Ruby, what happened?"

The last week of changes to her life finally started coming out. Things she wouldn't tell her dad or even Qrow she told to Yang. How she had met her Soulmates at the Gala, who they were and what they were like. There wasn't much she could tell Yang about Romulus since she knew very little about him herself and neither of them had each others contact info. She told her sister about how unsure she was about their bonds.

When it came to how she had spent the night making love to James Ironwood her sister whistled loudly. "Wow Rubes really! I've heard people refer to him as the Iron 'Wood' if you get me eh eh."

It had the desired effect, Ruby's tears and shuddering turned into fits of giggles and her chest started heaving from the laughter. Yang only grinned at her while Ruby tried to control her breathing, letting the fits of giggles died down though her face remained flushed from embarrassment and laughter. The younger of the two tried to put on a sober look, just barely getting out, "Oh Yang, you have NO idea." before bursting into another series of giggles that had her letting go of her sister to clutch around her stomach. Yang, catching her sister's drift soon joined in and the apartment was filled with their combined giggles.

Later when the pair sat at the kitchen table, after the tea Weiss made was cleaned away and the two girls each had a soft drink in hand did Yang finally get to the point of Ruby's unexpected visit. "Are you going to tell me what happened then?"

Ruby twirled her bottle over the table thinking. "I had another nightmare."

"Ohhhhh."

"Only this time it was different, I don't know how to explain it, just that it seemed almost . . . final? Like whatever, no it's silly. I just don't understand it." She sat back, her drink forgotten.

"Why don't you tell me what it was about?"

"Same as usual, darkness, me alone and a big yellow eye. No . . . there was something different this time. There was a flower, a great big purple one and I was trapped in the middle of it while the petals trapped me inside. Like a cage." The last few words came out as almost a whisper but the slight shake to her hand betrayed its importance.

"What happened then?" Yang asked, it wasn't the first time Ruby had nightmares of this big yellow eye. Ever since she was younger Ruby had dreams about it but this was the first time she had mentioned a purple flower.

"Then I woke up like I always do. The only problem is that on my window sill there was a purple flower, kinda like the one from my dream."

"Maybe you saw it before you went to bed and it stuck with you through the dream, that kind of thing happens right?"

"Or so I've read but I'm sure I shut that window before going to bed. I thought maybe James had opened it before he left, maybe he left the flower there but the more I think about it the more it doesn't seem right." Ruby got up from her seat, paced for a moment before removing the cookies she brought from the fridge and bringing it over to the table.

Yang pulled out a cookie, mulling things over. "Maybe it was just a coincidence, or perhaps you were so tired after having fun with the General that you forgot to close the window."

Ruby munched on another cookie, already the chocolatey goodness was improving her mood. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right, its me! I'm always right." Yang said with jubilation.

"I thought Dad was always right."

Her blonde headed sister only snorted and waved her sister away. "Nah, dad's too hopeless."

"I'm telling him you said that." Ruby said her eyes staring down at her sister.

Yang only pushed the bakery box closer to Ruby. "Nah you won't, here have another cookie Ruby." The lilac eyed woman watched happily as her baby sister did take another cookie, stuffing the treat into her mouth. She wouldn't say as much but Ruby's dreams or rather her nightmares did concern her some. Maybe it was time to have another talk with her uncle and their dad.

* * *

It was well past dinner when James got the text. :Had fun.: It surprised him at first, for it wasn't a question but more of a statement, he looked at the caller ID. His heart pounded for an instant, Qrow Branwen. His Scroll blinked again this time it was an address. Why did Qrow of all people want to talk to him? In person so less. Well the day was over and he had nothing better to do, it was probably about Ruby after all. James felt a smile pull at his lips, Gods she was a good woman. James texted out quickly. :On my way.:

The General had dressed casually that day, one could even go as far as to say civilian. So when he walked into a rather nice if quiet bar, he didn't raise any of the attention he would have in uniform. Qrow was easy to spot sitting at a table with his back to the door hunched over like normal with his weapon Harbinger upon his waist. James walked over and sat across from the pale red eyed man.

Qrow pushed his little bowl of deep fried avocado over. At the invitation James helped himself to one while watching Qrow, he thought the man looked deep into his cups. However Ruby's comments about Qrow's drinking reverberated in his skull. "Something you need Qrow?"

"To talk to yeh obviously." Qrow finished his third whisky in one gulp.

"About?"

"I found a girl today, faunus. She had been abused, physically, sexually, I don't even want to guess at her mental state. She's at the hospital now and I've got team SSSN sticking around to be her bodyguards. The thing that bothers me about this is that the last word she got out was 'Ruby'." Qrow clenched his fists.

"You think someone is going to target her, don't you? That the faunus was just a trial run." James could see where this was going.

"Yeah."

James looked up at the harsh word. "Thank you for telling me. What is it you want to do?"

"For now? Nothing, at least to Ruby. She's got enough on her plate without worrying about this too. I'll start hunting though. I'd like you to tell Ozpin, his manor would be a good safe house." Qrow said.

James insides squirmed at the idea of talking to Ozpin. "I'll let him know his hosting skills could be called upon."

Silence filled the air before Qrow asked. "So how'd it go with Ruby? Her sister Yang sent me a picture of the two of them this afternoon, she looked positively glowing."

"You can tell that easily?" James asked sharply.

Qrow laughed. "I've known her a lot longer than you Jimmy."

"Yes I know and very _intimately_ I believe."

It was Qrow's turn to freeze. "Relax." James said. "She told me."

"Ah." Qrow said and signaled the barmaid for another round of drinks. "Nice to see Ruby decided to trust you with that."

"I can't say I understand it but you are both Valiates. So I guess I'll leave it at that." James had a sip of the strong whisky that arrived.

"Probably a good idea to keep that little Atlassian brain of yours from exploding Jimmy." Qrow helped himself to another piece of avocado.

James scowled. "I'm not that bad."

Qrow raised a brow. "Prove it." A smiled flitted over his lips. "How are things going with Oz then? I got the impression you don't barely talk despite being soulmates."

"How'd you?! Grrr." James pursed his lips and muttered. "Ruby mentioned you were good at reading people."

"It's too bad the Bene Gerrist don't train males. I just made do with learning under a professional Companion." Qrow said.

"You're trained as a Companion? Ruby mentioned you had instruction but not that." James couldn't believe it.

Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. First he pulled his Huntsmen license out, then flipped it around to show James. Sure enough under was another license. "Read it and weep Jimbo."

James read and almost did weep. "You've been playing us all for fools."

Qrow hid the second license under the first again and said. "Don't take it personally, it's not something I like to broadcast. I make a fine living as a Huntsman, I don't need the second line of work. I just burned through Beacon so fast I had the opportunity to go to another school. Seeing as I really like sex, joining the Companion guild was the natural choice."

The General finished his drink and waved his fingers to order another. "I will try not to."

"Come on, you had to admit having Ruby in your bed made anything I've done on the side worth it? I bet she could burn through the program in under a year. I have even almost suggested it to her a few times, but call me greedy. Up till you guys showed up I had no intention of sharing her."

James's mind was briefly distracted by the image of Ruby riding him so gracefully. The sensually dip and roll of her hips, how she could go so slow and hit all his spots just right. He shook his head and forced the words out. "She mentioned you were the one to point her at us… So thank you. For stepping aside."

"To love and let go." Qrow smiled softly. "Sometimes I wonder if it's the best form of love."

"I wouldn't know." James took another drink as the waitress brought a new one over.

"Things going that badly with Oz?"

"Would you stop asking about Ozpin? It's none of your business." James growled.

Qrow put his arm heavily on the table. "Ruby is my girl, some part of her will always be mine. I may be stepping back as her lover but I still want her safe. So I'm making you, Ozpin and this Romulus guy my business. I won't have any of you fucking this up for her because you've got your heads up your asses about something."

James sighed. "There is no getting around this is there?"

"Nope. Spill the fucking beans James."

At the use of his actual name James sharply looked to him. The warmth from the few drinks now loosened his tongue. "I don't go to Ozpin for anything. We aren't together." He had another drink. "He's just so messed up and I don't know how to deal with it." He barked a laugh. "I don't even know how to be… uhh affectionate with a guy."

Qrow raised a brow, setting up a tab had been a good idea. "Not curious, or just haven't had the balls to look it up."

James blushed. "The latter."

"I can point you at some sites if you like. Or you could just ask Oz, he strikes me as the type to know." Qrow finished the appetizer.

"Oh he knows." The blue eyed man shook his head. "I just can't ask him. I hate not knowing what to do, I hate being the…" He made a awkward gesture with his hands.

"Bottom?" Qrow offered helpfully.

"Yeah." James finished his glass and Qrow pushed his over.

"Any particular reason why? Or is it just not your thing?" Qrow asked as James took the cup and drank again. He'd have to take him home, he was getting way too drunk to drive.

James pulled off his glove, the gleaming metal of his hand shun dully in under the lights. Qrow caught a few people looking in their direction and glared at them until their gaze shifted elsewhere. Obvious to the stares James clenched and unclenched his metal fist and slurred. "Half's me is metal, don't like people seeing or touch'n it."

The gear head in Qrow rushed to the fore and he felt heat curl under his skin. He stood slowly and pulled out a Lien card and tossed it on the table. "I see. Come on then James. You're getting way too sloshed. Time for bed."

* * *

Ironwood woke slowly with his head pounding. The room was warm even with the curtains drawn closed, the light was comfortable and more than enough to see by. He was mostly dressed just with his shoes and coat removed and several of his buttons loose. He sat up with a groan pressing a hand to his throbbing temple.

The door opened a cup of water slightly fizzing was offered to him. James took it as Qrow sat down on the edge of the bed, he was only wearing grey slacks. "How's the head?"

James gulped the drink and said. "I've had worse." He glanced over at Qrow who looked perfectly sober. "I'm sensing irony."

Qrow laughed. "Well, call this your first introduction to the real me."

A smile pulled at James's lips, Ruby had mentioned that as well. He looked at the bed. "We uh, didn't do anything last night?"

Qrow looked at him nonplussed. "As you now know, I'm a professional. I don't sleep with drunk people James. All that happened was you gave me your car keys, I drove you home and put you to bed. Oh and well this . . . " Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out his Scroll. He played a little video that had James leaning on him and bawling that Qrow was his new bestest friend ever. "You're a funny drunk."

"Oh Gods delete that!" James reached for it but Qrow closed and pocketed the Scroll while saying. "Never Jimmy, that's freaken gold."

James head hurt too much to fight over it, he slowly moved his legs off the bed. He hung his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

"James…" Qrow ventured slowly. "Have you ever thought about getting professional help? You're not the first amputee to have trouble with their sex life or disabled individual with the problem. Their are people who are trained to help with this kind of thing."

"What's the point when no one will have me." James said.

"Ozpin-."

"Is a soulmate. That's not love, that's… obligation." James said. "Besides, I don't trust doctor patient confidentiality as far as I can throw it."

Qrow didn't want to know what had happened to give James that mindset. He thought silently for a moment, he wanted this to work out for Ruby and he was beginning to see just how deep the damage to James went. "What if you didn't have to worry about privacy?" He asked warily, an idea forming in his mind.

"I don't see how that could be avoided." James grumbled.

"As you know, I am a professional in a rather large field of physical and emotional well being. While that doesn't not extend to how to help an amputee, IF I was to look into it. Expand my education, would you be interested in visiting me? I'll be in Vale for at least a year, if needs be longer. I think I could help you James." Qrow said. "With me there will be no forms, no paper trail and you know I won't betray your trust."

James looked over to Qrow utterly stunned, his gut instinct was to say no. That he didn't need help, only he knew that would be a lie. He swallowed thickly his tongue suddenly felt to large for his mouth. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ozpin sat alone in his house, Penny was somewhere around but right now the people he wanted to see were not there at all. Three days, three days and not a single change, Ozpin thought as he stared at his wrists, pale blue and green wisps. No darker then the day the bonds had awakened, tears pricked at his eyes and he clenched his fists. Who was he kidding, there was no point to any of this! What right did he have to soulmates? He'd outlive them anyway, worse someday he'd have to tell them and he didn't even know why himself. The darkness of his room closed his around him, why did he even think that he had a chance?

Oz looked up and stared at his bathroom, his feet took him him mindlessly to the room. His fingers found his razor, it was so dark in here. Copper eyes roamed the darkness and he found the way to a drawing room. Small comfy homey, perfect for guests and family. What a fool he was for thinking he'd ever have need of it.

Two large windows filled the room with pale moonlight. He looked up at the moon, broken just like him, the metal of the razor was warm in his hands. Oz turned his wrists, his soulmates wouldn't even miss him. James would be free of the embarrassment. His skin looked so white, memories of red haunted him behind his eyes. He took a deep breath and set the blade to his skin, maybe this time it would work.

The slashes were quick and perfect, Oz slumped to the floor head bowed forward as his blood poured it's way from his body. It didn't take long for that familiar darkness to push in on around him. Gods he loved it. His body tilted to the side and he fell to the floor, his blood staining the carpet around him. His breath slowed till it finally stopped, his copper eyes stared unseeing up at the shattered moon.

The night grew still and cold as the blood dried, owls hooted in the distance. Penny closed her eyes and sat with her back to the door listening, waiting.

Then it came, that first horrible gasping breath. Oz's body sucked in air and he coughed violently. He rolled over and coughed and coughed, the tears followed instantly. _No, no, no, WHY?_ Oz wailed his hands grabbing at his now perfectly healed wrists. "Why?!" He screamed, energy surged through his body as it always did with a new life. He staggered to his feet a hand found the back of a chair and with ease he grabbed it and tossed it a wall with such force it shattered into a thousand pieces. "Why can't I DIE!" He howled.

Penny flinched as she listened to him scream and yell, she could hear things breaking inhumanly fast. She hugged herself, she had been trying to get him to battle Grimm again for ages. It was a productive way for father to exhaust himself but he refused to have any part in it anymore. She was making sure he ate well, exercised and practiced, but hearing him use all that strength he kept hidden away made her wish he hadn't stopped.

Oz ripped at the shelves with his bare hands, destroying the room down to it's very roots. Till his fingers found stone and even that crumbled to dust. Why? Why was he like this? He had tried everything, done everything but nothing made it stop. Once long ago he thought being immortal had been a gift, something he had been given to make the world a better place. He'd been a king, teacher, a hunter, a farmer, he'd walked every type of good life. Helped thousands of people, brought peace to so many and yet why wasn't there any for him? Why couldn't he just DIE!?

Ozpin screamed again a horrible sound that didn't feel like it could belong to a human being. This immortally had taken everything from him and it would again and again. His dull eyes surveyed the damage he had run out of things to break. Oz fell to his knees again and sobbed, there was no point to any of it.

Penny opened the door as quietly as she could, debris catching under the edge. The room was utterly destroyed, it was only by some miracle that Oz hadn't gone for the windows. She crept over and knelt beside her maker. "Come father, time for bed."

Oz grabbed at his little robot girl and sobbed onto her chest. Penny petted his hair, they had been through this too many times. She knew what to do now, first she stroked his head till fatigue pulled at him. Then mindful of his hands she pulled him to his feet and led him to his bedroom.

This time she flicked the light-switch on, the room was filled with finery in soft emerald greens, golds and browns. Earthly colours, to sooth and cradle. She guided Oz over to the bed and with a few soft words got him to sit down and wait for her. Penny went to his bathroom, finding and grabbed the medical kit, it was always fully stocked now.

She returned and pulled the splinters out of her father's hands. Penny loved his hands, long graceful fingers, kind and knowing. They had made her and for that she'd never leave him. She wrapped them up in bandages and coaxed Oz out of his clothes and tucked him into bed. "It will be better in the morning father."

Penny turned the light off as she departed, for she knew Oz was already asleep. He always slept well after an attempt, she shut the door softly and looked at the carnage of the drawing room. With a sigh she rolled up her sleeves and started the cleaning process, she'd have this all gone by morning.

* * *

 **Thank you too: wintermoon7 and LilaDoesFanfics for your comments.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Holdling Trust

Holding Trust

Roman knocked on the door to Ozpin's home again, only this time armed with a box of chocolate. Again Penny opened the door and frowned. "Today's not a good day, please come back tomorrow."

"Can I talk to Oz?" Roman asked, he was already starting to really hate this little girl, with her bright ginger hair.

"No. He is not feeling well." Penny said firmly keeping her hand on the door.

Roman scowled. "Maybe I can cheer him up then."

At that Penny paused shifting nervously, as much as she did not like this Romulus. She had tried everything, made all his favourite foods, got the fire going just how he liked it. Even collected all his favourite books from the library, but he still wasn't talking. The only thing she had gotten him to intake was hot chocolate. Maybe this soulmate could help, being a soulmate was supposed to help but she really wasn't sure. "Okay. But anything you see is completely confidential… he's having a bad day."

Penny allowed him in and Roman couldn't help but notice the house was different this time. Every window had been opened letting the light in, but it wasn't as clean. Dust had started to appear and there were rumples in the rugs that hadn't been there before. They walked deep into the house the marble floors had been traded out for maple. The colours grew warm and earthy, the light warmed the halls rather then reflecting through them.

They came upon a heavier door and Penny tentatively knocked before opening it. "Father Romulus is here to see you."

Roman was a bit stunned by the contrast. The room was still the same earthy tones but the curtains were drawn only letting a sliver of light through. Oz was curled up in a large green leather chair staring unseeing into the fire. Cupped in his hands was an empty cup of hot chocolate.

"Father." Penny called out softly walking over and taking the cup from him.

Ozpin started at the action and his eyes came into focus. "Oh hello Penny."

"Romulus is here to see you." She stepped away and Oz looked up at the other man. Blush flooded his cheeks as he wore only his housecoat. Ozpin stood and quickly tied it tighter around his middle. "Apologies for my appearance."

Roman smiled his most charming smile. "I like it, suits you." He offered his box of chocolates. "You seemed like a milk chocolate guy to me."

A smile pulled at Oz's lips. "Well you are not wrong." He set the box down on the coffee table and opened it after a moment picked out a caramel square and ate it with a purr.

Penny only just resisted jumping for joy, he was eating something! It was time for her to make a speedy exist. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Thank you Penny." Ozpin said and sat back down as Roman sat in the twin chair.

"She seems nice. Is she your steward or something?" Roman asked.

"Steward is a good word for it, she manages the house when I do not feel up to the task." Ozpin helped himself to another chocolate, they were of good quality but nothing special. He however did have a soft spot for sweets and a soulmate had brought them, which made the gesture even better.

Roman ate a chocolate, they were too sweet for his tastes but he needed a distraction to buy himself time to think. "Have you been working lately?"

"No. My company has many other research divisions. They don't need me." Ozpin's eyes fell to the fire. "No one does really, I don't even know why I am still here."

 _Juezz this guy just throws me bones without a second thought._ "I don't think any of us know why we are anywhere." Roman said.

"That's one way to look at it." Ozpin said, he had thought of that too.

Roman stood picking out another caramel candy. "I don't know about you but I can think of something fun to do since we are here." He put the candy in his mouth and stole a kiss before Oz could respond. Roman couldn't help but purr as he parted his lips and teased the sticky sweet into Oz's mouth. Meanwhile he slid his hands down Oz's chest and pulled the robe undone.

Ozpin stood passing the candy back, his hands pushed Roman's jacket to the floor followed by his shirt. His hands trailed over the slim man before weaving into the dyed hair. The candy dissolved between them and Roman pulled Oz towards the bed. Oz's housecoat dropped to the floor as he sat back on the bed. Roman kissed his way downwards. _Man I've had whores who were harder to get into bed._ He almost paused in surprise as his lips found chiseled muscle, _man he didn't let himself go._

Roman moved straddling Oz taking another kiss, while he stoked the other man to attention. Ozpin reached for Roman's belt and quickly removed the last articles of clothes between them. The copper eyed man was enjoying the distraction, touching someone made not thinking easier. "What do you want to do?" Oz moaned into the kiss.

"I was going to suck you off, but if you have something else in mind I'm all ears." Roman sucked in a breath as Oz cupped his balls.

"How would you feel about being buggered? I haven't got to do that in ages." Ozpin stroked up the smaller man's member.

Roman bit down as Oz stroked over the head of his member knowingly. He squeezed his eyes shut as Oz much larger hand stoked him. "I'm good with that, I only like it with condoms through. No barebacking."

"Works for me." Oz said, grabbing Roman by the hips and tossing him with ease into the middle of the bed. Roman sat up stunned by the casual display of strength, Oz prowled over kissing Roman long and slow while his hand traced up the green eyed man's thigh.

Torchwick sighed out a moan as Oz stroked and teased, he could feel the pleasure building. He had to hand it to Oz, the man knew what he was doing but that didn't change his plan, first he'd cheer Oz up then see about getting access to Oz's lab. From there it would be easy to smuggle Neo in to steal anything they could sell, then retire to Vacuo or maybe Mistral. Roman thoughts were cut off as he moaned again parting his legs as Oz teased down to stroke his perineum, as Oz pressed on it and stroked his cock in a tight grip he came with a small arch of his back.

Ozpin eased off and Roman rolled over. "You're a quiet one."

 _Well yeah, it's not like I like you. I'm only doing this to make you happy enough to get your walls down._ "Just not the vocal type." Roman watched out of the corner of his eye as Oz fetched a condom and lube from his bedside table. "That's a shame, I like them loud." Roman gripped the pillow tightly as Oz started to rim him lightly.

"Are you alright? You've very tense." Ozpin shifted his attention to massaging Romans rear.

"Just been a while." Roman closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to get himself to relax. The things he did for money, though to be fair he had done a lot worse in the past. Getting buggered by a handsome soulmate… well he'd be able to live with it.

* * *

"And this is where I do most of my work." Now dressed properly Ozpin at Roman's prompting was showing the man around his work.

Roman surveyed the mostly clean room, machinery and storage units he had no idea what they were for, a computer and… laptop. _Bingo_ Roman thought with a smile. "Wow this is all really cool."

"It's nothing compared to the R&D section of Clockwork Enterprises. I mostly work on any idea I have till it's as assembled as I can make it then hand it over to them for completion." Ozpin said smiling, it was so nice having someone around. He walked over and pet the back of a finger over Roman's arm, the other man forced a smile upon his lips.

"Father- oh sorry." Penny opened the door and stepped out of the way letting James in.

James stopped still and looked between the two, particularly the spot where their hands met and glared at Romulus, so this was where he had been. "Ozpin we need to talk."

"Yes?" Oz was a little curious as to what about.

James ground his teeth but decided to just get it over with. "There was an attack on a Faunas and we have reason to believe that Ruby may be a target. Qrow and I would like to move Ruby in here for safe keeping, probably in the near future."

Ozpin's brows flew skyward, behind his coppery eyes was a worried thought about the Soulmate he had not spent much time with yet. He liked her and from their brief interactions the feeling was mutual. "Of course, she is more than welcome, I will make sure Penny has everything ready for her when she arrives."

Romulus's stomach turned, would Qrow come with Ruby? This was bad, he needed to work fast. "I'll put an ear to the ground as well then. Was there anything else General? Ozpin was just going to show me his latest project." He slid his hand further into Oz's, he could practically feel Oz's attention shift back to him.

"No." James bit out, his eyes flashing for a moment, there was something not quite right here. Why did it seem to bother him so much? Romulus all but clinging to Oz's arm, still it wasn't really his business and turned on his heel. "I will be in touch Oz." As he stormed from the house rage burned in his stomach. That this Romulus that no one really knew anything about was wheezing his way so easily into Oz's life. He clenched his metal first then instantly released it as the clink of metal on metal reached his ears.

This was stupid, it was part of his body for pities sake, he should be used to it by now. Qrow's offer filled his mind again, if he knew what he was doing would it be easier to approach Oz? By the time he reached his car his mind was made up. Pulling out his Scroll he wrote a quick email to Qrow and attached several files that he always kept with him. His metal thumb hovered over the send button. Worrying his lip James took a deep breath closed his eyes and hit send. _Little steps James._

* * *

Qrow was lounging on his couch, it was nice having a place of his own again. He did like all the travel but motels got old fast, and eating his own slop day in day out got pretty unbearable too. Outside of looking for the fanaus's family he had been making his flat livable again. Stocking up on food, cleaning, getting new furniture, even visited the temple to say hi to the high priestess. Qrow smirked almost purring at the thought, she had even given him free incense and tea when Qrow said he might be taking a client with prosthetics. It was only through sheer force of willpower that he wasn't burning any of it already, he loved the lavender scent.

His Scroll buzzed and he pulled it out of his breast pocket, the email was short but as Qrow opened the attachments he lurched upright… They were James medical files. "Holy shit." Qrow said and started to rapidly read. _Partial spine injury_ , stood out. That always made things interesting but further reading confirmed that all of James male organs were still intact, albeit with some minor scarring. _That's interesting, so the nerves probably haven't rewired to make up for that loss. Sure makes my job easier… Still seeing as he's intact why does he have such a hard time finding partners? Or maybe it's that he doesn't get that far._

Qrow poured a little rum from his flask into his lemon tea and sipped. _I need more information, Ruby's had sex with him maybe she can give me some insight._

Speak of the demoness and she shall appear, Ruby bounced into his flat and pounced upon him before Qrow had time to turn. "Hello!" Ruby pinned him to the sofa. "Good afternoon?"

Qrow raised a brow. "Do you mean? Do you wish me a good afternoon or do you mean it is a good afternoon whether I want it or not?" Qrow paused trying to contain his smile. "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular afternoon? Or are you simply stating that this is a afternoon to be good on? Hm?"

"All of them at once I suppose?" Ruby said grinning down at Qrow.

They managed to keep straight faces for all of five seconds before bursting into giggles. "Oh my Gods." Ruby laughed. "Your execution was perfect!"

"Why thank you." Qrow wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled happy into his chest. "So to what do I owe this visit?"

"I was getting bored and lonely at Patch." Ruby kissed his neck and played with his crooked cross.

"So you decided to steal some snuggles?" Qrow asked.

"Yup!" Ruby said and wiggled. "Plus Ozpin wasn't answer his phone and James's voicemail said he was driving."

"Oh so I've been demoted to the third option for snuggles now?" Qrow asked with a raised brow.

"Well you're the one who said I can't frisk you anymore." Ruby sat up pouting. "Not to say James wasn't good, but I am not a glass doll."

"Gentle was he?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, particularly when I got his clothes off. Didn't seem to like me touching his metal side… or really even look at it." Ruby frowned.

"Well I approached him the other day, seems like I'll be picking up a client. Though I don't intend to charge him." Qrow measured Ruby's expression.

Ruby looked sharply at him and bit her lip. "Okay, why? And when?"

"I figured I'd touch base with him, he's your soulmate and I've worked with him in the past. We got to talking about his cultural differences and why he has so much trouble with Ozpin. I offered to take him as a client and I just got the okay from him." Qrow said.

"Hmmm, think I can sit in on a session?" Ruby asked.

"I'll ask him." Qrow worried his lip and said. "Hey Rubes, something came up a few days ago. I found a fanaus while on a hunt, she was in a really bad way and I think someone had abused her. The kicker is the last name she said was yours…"

Ruby paled and dropped down and hugged him tightly, Qrow returned the gesture stroking up and down her back. "It's okay, nothing will happen to you. I asked James to look into seeing if Ozpin will take you. It would be a lot safer then Patch."

"That's so creepy~." She shuddered, she didn't want to leave Patch but it wasn't the most secure place.

Qrow stoked up and down her back and looked out the window. "Speaking of Patch, I need to fill Tai in so we should head out soon."

Ruby sat up and nodded, hugging herself her heart was still pounding. "Okay, maybe you can help me pack some things too."

Qrow followed her and kissed her cheek, the familiar feeling of his stubble against her cheek caused Ruby to let out a happy little sigh. "Sounds like a plan love."

* * *

Taiyang looked up from his flowers when he heard the rumble of Qrow's bike. He knew the sound anywhere, it was the herald of his doom, something the much younger man always brought with him. Upon seeing Ruby clinging to Qrow's back . . . more-so than usual made him frown.

Qrow pulled up in his usual spot and Ruby reluctantly pulled herself away from him and removed her rose painted helm. Tai instantly noticed how red her eyes were and zipped over. "You okay?"

Ruby jumped up throwing her arms around his neck, she shook her head and held tight. Taiyang held her and looked to Qrow.

"We've a problem."

* * *

Taiyang rubbed his temples after listening to Qrow fill him in. They were in Ruby's workshop and his daughter was tidying and packing things to help distract herself. "Soo, you want her to move in with Ozpin? Someone she barely knows." Taiyang didn't like this one bit.

"More importantly, James is always staying with Oz and I'm sure Oz doesn't manage that house all on his own. So hopefully she'll always have someone around ALL of the time. Which to be frank Tai, isn't possible here." Qrow put several paints into a box, he knew where everything was, had been in here many many times over the years.

As he put the box by the door Tai mulling over his words, Qrow noticed several brushes rolled across the floor and that one of Ruby's more sturdy work tables had been pushed back a few centimeters with scrapes in the floor. When he raised a brow in her direction, Ruby followed his gaze and blushed, thankful her father was too distracted to notice. She suck her tongue out at her former lover. Qrow shrugged and tapped his hip, causing Ruby to brush all the brighter.

Taiyang obvious to the exchange finally spoke up. "Fine, I don't like it but I don't see a better solution."

Ruby zipped up the bag holding her sketchbooks. "Well perhaps you could show me some self defense moves." Tai and Qrow turned as a unit to her as she continued. "Dad you're always trying to get me to learn how to defend myself, maybe it would be a good idea tomorrow to learn some basic things."

"Ruby, you'd need more then a few hours in one day to be able to defend yourself if you are attacked."

"I know but it would be a good start. I know we don't have any physical evidence that someone is going to come after me but I think it would really give me some more confidence if I could fight back, even a little." Ruby mumbled the last bit under her breath.

Thankfully Qrow seemed to have a idea of what she was thinking of. "Well what about if you know her a move or two that will enable her to run away. She doesn't have to fight an assailant, she just needs to buy some time to run away and call for help." Her former lover smirked over at her, something that looked a little like pride shining in his eyes. "It can't hurt to learn."

Tai grumbled at that, absently rubbing at his hip. "Yeah that's what you said when you suggested I start training Yang. My girl packs one hell of a punch."

His friend only grinned wider. "So it's settled then, tomorrow you'll teach Ruby something she can use to incapacitate an attacker and run away.

While Tai nodded, his thoughts already turning to the different moves he thought would be easiest for Ruby's petite stature, Qrow turned his attention back on James. Already he was planning his first session in his head for tomorrow, though while his mind wandered he watched Ruby tidy the remains of her unfinished works. Maybe it would be a good idea to have her join in on the sessions. He'd have to ask James about it first.

Tea that night was Tai's duck and noodle soup and key lime pie for desert. Both Tai and Qrow noticed the way the silver eyed woman spent most of the meal pushing her food around the bowl rather then actually eating it. Her eyes remained downcast for most of the meal as she thought about the Faunus Qrow had mentioned, laying in a hospital bed after someone had hurt her. She couldn't imagine it, she knew some people had the capacity to harm others but it was a foreign concept to her. Her mind kept rolling around the why's and who's when she suddenly straightened in her chair. "Qrow?"

"Hmm, what is it Ruby?"

"You said the Faunus told you my name. She definitely said 'Ruby'."

"Yeh, I was there. Why, have you thought of something?"

"Do you have a picture of her? If she knew my name then maybe I will recognize her." Ruby stood from the table, slipping in close to Qrow's side. Taiyang watched the exchange in silence but the look on his face was thunderous. The idea of Ruby seeing pictures of a person hurt deliberately didn't sit well with him.

Qrow seemed to have similar thoughts as he pinched his face. "Ruby, I'm not sure that would be a good idea, for all we know her assistant was the one you mentioned your name. Hell it could have been random." He only sighed when she held his gaze, her eyes unwavering and filled with determination. "Okay. Just . . . they are not pretty."

Ruby only nodded solemnly while Qrow pulled out his scroll, flicking through it until he came to the pictures. He carefully slid the scroll towards her and Ruby almost wished she hadn't said anything.

The pictures were horrifying, the cuts and bruises took over most of the young woman's face. Her was a mix of red, peach and purple, her eyes sealed shut in sleep. The Faunus traits, namely the pair of brown ears drooped on either side of her head, bandaged and her fluff coated in red. The redhead pushed down the feeling of pile and studied the pictures, going from one to the next. There was something. . . familiar. Her mind traveled back the last few weeks, trying to remember where this face fit in.

The room was crowded with people, staring at her artwork, critics and admirers alike. She watched as one of her paintings was taken to another room to be packaged. There were a number of people inside, mostly Faunus as they carefully prepared all the pieces for travel. A face with smiling brown eyes caught her, her matching brown ears perking up when Ruby peeked inside. Ruby imagined the face on the pictures smiling, lifting a hand to wave at her sweetly.

"Qrow! I do, I know her!"

Qrow immediately took another look at the pictures, he knew most of the people Ruby had contact with but the face was unfamiliar to him. "How? Do you know her name?"

"No not her name but I know where I've seen her before. It was at the Gala, she was one of the employees helping to package pieces of art to be delivered."

The avian man grinned at her. "That's good news Ruby, really good. I can go to the council and ask for the list of employees who were working that night, she is bound to be on it." He then took a look at the time. "There won't be anyone there at this time, it will have to wait until morning but Ruby you may have helped me to find her family." He didn't ask if she was sure, the look in her eye was the only lead he needed and it was more then he had before.

While the two younger people grinned at one another Tai quietly took their plates to the sink. "Since there's nothing else you can do tonight Qrow why don't you stay here. I'll set up your old room for the night."

"Thanks Tai." Qrow smiled, sending a message out to team SSSN who we're still taking shifts in pairs to guard the Faunus at the hospital. After he got a response from the team leader he, Ruby and Tai retired into the living room where Qrow took a seat by the barren fireplace, reading one of the books Tai had stored on the other side of the room. Ruby sat by her father while he went on to explain some of the moves they would be practicing in the morning but every now and then when Tai wasn't looking she shifted her gaze to Qrow. Watching him as he read. Her heart took the pang of longing with a slight sting. Qrow would always be there for her, she just wished it could be different.

* * *

That night Ruby stared out the window, sleep was not forthcoming no matter what she tried. After visiting downstairs for a drink of warm milk and tossing on her bed several times the crimsonsette decided that sleep was too distant tonight. Her mind too awake with the images of the Faunus lying in a hospital bed, beaten and broken and the thought that someone out there had done that. That that person may be planning of something similar to her, it frightened sleep away. Even Zwei had abandoned her to sleep in Tai's room, she could have used a cuddle.

Then again just two doors down was a perfect cuddle buddy. Ruby threw off the quilt and tiptoed to her door before realizing that walking in the hall naked would be too suspicious. Quietly she opened a drawn and pulled out of the old shirts Qrow had left at their place many years ago. Ruby found them when she was washing the linens and after they had become lovers she couldn't bare to part with them. Occasionally wearing the old washed out shirts when she had been at her loneliest. It didn't really smell like him anymore after but it was a comfort she took pleasure in. It might have been a sharp steely colour once but now it was faded into a dove grey and Ruby always made sure to wash it with softener.

When she pulled it on, buttoning all but the two top buttons she felt marginally better. The shirt was much too big on her frame, the swell of her breasts peeking through the opening and the hem falling just past her knees but it felt right. Padding softly out of her room she bypassed Yang's door, heading towards the next room.

Even though Qrow kept his apartment in Vale, Tai had always insisted that the younger man have his own room in his home, should he ever want it. Qrow pretended to think it was ridiculous but Ruby knew he was deeply moved by the gesture. After Raven left, her dad could have kicked Qrow to the curb, instead he had kept his home open to the other man, never once blaming Qrow for his elder sister's rejection to her bonded mates.

Now Ruby padded to that same room, he had left the door open ajar but when she entered she closed it all the way. Qrow slept on his side, his back to the door and under the blanket, though he had kept the window open. Ruby tiptoed to the bed, sliding under the sheets and facing Qrow's back. There were a few thin scars running up and down the length of his spine but they just served to remind Ruby of his strength. She caressed over one particular line, her fingertips running up and down the healed puffed skin, smiling when she felt Qrow shudder in front of her.

Without warning he turned in the bed to face her, his eyes softly burning. "Hey. Couldn't sleep?" When she only nodded, a stinging of tears gathering in her eyes Qrow opened his arms. "Come here."

Ruby pushed closer to her Qrow, letting him engulf her in his arms and shuddering out the long teary breath she had been holding inside. Qrow always made her feel safe, no matter what. Maybe it was his devotion to her but she couldn't help burying herself deeper in his embrace, finally letting the fear she had been keeping at bay break through.

Qrow held on to the tiny woman in his arms as she cried silently against his bare chest. He hadn't missed the shirt she was wearing but it did bring some thoughts to mind, none of which he could act upon any more. Still his arms tightened around her, letting her hold him for as long as she needed. There was no way he was letting anyone hurt his love.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Neo was reading a magazine in her's and Roman's shared safe house and the front door swung open and the devil himself waltzed in. He was wearing a large grin that always reminded Neo of a cat who had caught the canary. His black hair still took her off guard but she could not ever mistake those cunning green eyes of his.

"Ah Neo, perfect timing. Have I got the plan for us or what!"

Neo only signed over at her partner. _"You'll need to tell me what the plan is first before I decide it's worth my time."_

"Oh my dear, this will be worth it." Pulling his scroll from his coat Roman brought up a program, moving his little dual coloured partner to the side and passing over the scroll. "That is a map of Ozpin's home, complete with, you guessed it a way into his home lab. Where he just so happens to leave a laptop with a copy of ALL his projects. Both current and ones he hadn't started yet."

 _"So we are stealing a computer."_ Neo typed into her own scroll, turning the screen to show Roman.

Roman threw off his coat, he hated the thing. "That's just the beginning my dear. My plan is to smuggle you into his home and while I am distracting the goose, you will sneak in and nab the laptop. If I can get him to go elsewhere I will grab the nearest lot of valuables and together we make our escape."

Neo didn't like the plan, there were too many variables. " _What about his caretaker?"_

"Hmm, I don't think she will be a problem. She's nearly as small as you. Should be a snap to take care of." Roman leaned in closer to the ice cream lover. "Unless you don't think you could take her." His jesting had the desired effect, Neo sat up straighter, her eyes burning.

 _"I had handle some puny little girl. Just make sure you keep the old man occupied."_

"Of course." Roman watched Neo's eyes, the melting chocolate brown and pale pink. He was reminded of the copper ones that matched the wisps branding his wrist and curled an ungloved hand around Neo's neck, swooping his lips down upon hers. He let Neo's mouth wash away the taste of Ozpin, enjoying the feel of Neo's smaller frame against his.

Neo wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him back or punch him in the face so she settled on slamming her open palm against the green eyed man chest. Knocking him onto the arm of the chair. Roman huffed out a breath when Neo pounced him, keeping him underneath her, searching his face for a sign he wouldn't give.

It was their own little game after all and Roman always played to win.

* * *

 **Thank you too: wintermoon7 for you comment**


	10. Chapter 10 - Old Friends

Old Friends

James's fist hovered over the door, _just knock, simple easy and yet_ … He sighed he was being a fool. He had already given Qrow his files but James had to admit he didn't know what a session with a Companion actually meant. They weren't whores, they were a formalized institution of people, with training, rules and regulations. He had tried to research it but it couldn't be summed up as, every person was different. _Okay, stop this stupidness._ James knocked on the door.

The response was almost instant and it took James a minute to gather his jaw up from the floor. Qrow's appearance was very different then normal. For a start he had shaved, for the first time James could ever remember Qrow's jaw was smooth. He wore an open robe of what appeared to be silk, it was a dark red almost and black tied around the middle with a red sash. Qrow's smile caught him off guard, honest. "Hello James, come in."

James followed Qrow into the flat closing the door behind him. He was surprised when Qrow moved to remove his coat, with a little lingering touch to his shoulders. As Qrow hung it James said. "This is very odd."

"Well you're not here as the General of Atlas or as a friend. You are here as a client, though I am not going to charge you. I promised no paper trail and I intend to stick to that." Qrow brushed the long coat down ensuring no wrinkles. "This way, we can talk over tea."

After removing his boots James followed, he expected Qrow to take him to his bedroom. Only they walked right past it and up a flight of stairs.

The lighting was what struck James first, the room was about the size of Qrow's bedroom and living room put together with one wall of windows. Over the windows were silk curtains of red and gold, hung so while they let the light in most of the light was converted into the aforementioned colours. The trend continued through the room, there was a painting of Aphrodite on one wall and the walls were a warm gold with more curtains hung upon them. There was in the far corner a few paper standing walls that James assumed were for privacy and another door to the bathroom. To the wall nearest the door was the bed, it was king size and immaculate, with sheets of warm red and gold. Their were shelves with other paints mounted above and the smell of lavender wafted through the air. Lastly there was a small couch a few steps away from the bed with a oaken table.

It was all very warm and soothing, James liked it instantly. Qrow strode into the room and gestured for James to sit. "Please have a seat."

James walked slowly over and sat down on sofa, it was very nice though he sat ramrod straight. "I thought…" He trailed off looking towards the bed.

Qrow chuckled and sat an easy distance away from him. "That's not how this works. Companions don't jump straight to bed, the Greeting Ritual." He gestured to the steeping tea. "Goes back centuries. First we talk, then the bed."

"Alright." James said watching Qrow pour the tea, he never imagined seeing Qrow take so much care in something. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Given why you are here, what I would like to do with you seems a good start." Qrow smiled a little of his jesting attitude surfacing.

James grabbed his knees and licked his lips, unsure of what to do or say. He took the tea when Qrow offered it, it was a gentle mix of peach and lemon with honey.

"Well I went through your medical files and it says that you only have a partial spine injury and that you are intact. So my first question is, have you noticed any rewiring of your nerves? It's very normal among the disabled for their body to rewire after the injuring. For example I read of a man who could orgasm just by having his hair played with." Qrow sipped his tea and relaxed into the sofa.

"I'm not sure… I haven't really let people touch me much since the accident. I did try a few times but once my partners saw how far the… metal went I guess the novelty wore off." James found himself relaxing in response to Qrow's posture.

"So we will have to explore that then." Qrow said. "Has it just been your appearance or have you had other issues with partners?"

"It's just the metal, after the first few complaints about how cold I was I just kinda… I don't know it got set into my mind that it was something…" James looked away.

"To be ashamed of." Qrow said softly and took a deep breath. "Do you mind if we speak about Ruby, she mentioned a few things to me."

"Go ahead."

"She said you were very shy over your right side, you kept a sheet over it as much as you were able and were gentle with her. Can you explain that for me?" Qrow asked.

"I thought it would help keep her warm and from noticing the metal as well as provide some padding for her. As for being gentle, it was our first… few times together and she is so small it's hard not to be careful." James sipped the tea.

"Alright. What is it you fear most? In sex and the related activities." The red eyed man studied James.

"Rejection now I guess. It's happened enough times, I know I am ugly as soon as the clothes come off." James sighed.

Qrow set his tea aside a frown set on his lips. "That is an unfair stereotype of the disabled, encouraged by those of the very shallow disposition."

"You haven't seen me." James chuckled self deprecating.

"Then show me."

James looked over with a snap of his head. "Now?"

"Yes." Qrow said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You can just start with your shirt if it makes you more comfortable."

James swallowed thickly and reached up to his tie, pulling it off and putting it down beside him. His shirt followed and Qrow chose not to comment on the tell tale shake of James's hands. James looked at the floor as he felt Qrow move, he expected the man to touch the scaring where metal met flesh but Qrow went straight to his metal hand. "This is very nice work."

James looked up surprised and saw a very slight smile from Qrow… he was excited. "Uhh well yes."

Qrow moved behind him slightly tracing up the metal limb. "A bit old but not bad at all. A work of art. Can you raise your arm before you please?" James did and Qrow couldn't keep the geeky squeal in. "How many muscle strands per cable? Gods you must be able to lift a ton!"

"A few hundred." James said, this was definitely a new reaction. It made his insides warm.

Qrow traced over the interlocking diamond shaped plates over James's spine. "I'm sorry I'm geeking but this is cool, I've never seen something quite like this. It shows it's age but is still cutting edge tech."

"Well… I guess I'm glad you like it." James looked over as Qrow returned to his spot beside him.

"Ruby would to, heck any gear head would." Qrow reached for an sipped his tea.

"Maybe I've just being trying to date the wrong people." James finally relaxed the leather felt odd against his skin and metal side.

"I'm getting the impression that might be the case. What type of people have you been trying to date?"

"Mostly upper class Atlassian women, you know the 'respectable' type. The type a General should have for a wife."

"Well there of your problems right there." Qrow said trying to get James to talk.

"It's not that simple Qrow. I am the Headmaster of Atlas and General of it's army. I _have_ to meet the expectations, take Ruby for example. I couldn't bring her to a social function, she's too low born. It would make me a laughing stock that I couldn't find someone better. Ozpin technically would be perfect but even rumours about being gay could damage my reputation." James ran his flesh had through his hair. "I swear some of Atlas elite think I've got no balls! Given that I'm not a mushy fat man, they should know better! My testosterone counts are very healthy, thank you very much." James spat.

Qrow chuckled. "Oh I can tell, and after a few bouts with Ruby they'll be soaring at all time highs. Trust me on that one."

James chuckled. "Insatiable does fit her. Makes me very glad I stay fit as a Huntsman."

"Hmm." Qrow hummed in thought. "Maybe next time you have one of those social functions you can bring me. As a Companion, I am trained to be able to function in all levels of society. I can be so upper crust those ladies won't know what hit them and it is a respected profession across Remnant."

"You're still male." James said. "And I thought you didn't want it to get out that you are a Companion."

"Say I'm a respected friend and I am in no hurry to go public in a big way but if it helps you I don't see why not." Qrow sipped his tea.

"Just what are Companion's trained to do? Sex obviously but the rest?"

"A large variety of arts, believe it or not I can dance, sing and play a few instruments. I know many martial arts and can write in calligraphy. As well as history, language, societies, love play is something you only get to learn after you finish everything else. There is a reason we are so well respected, we are not whores." Qrow finished his tea and set it down.

"Well I never summoned up the courage to subscribe to the registry." James said, he paused them asked. "You said you rarely take clients, beyond wanting to keep it as a secondary job. Why?"

Qrow wove his fingers together. "Well, I ended up rather famous finishing Beacon three years early. And that was nice for a while, but the monastery of a Companion guild starting looking very good after a while. Being famous is exhausting. Training as a Companion, was probably one of the best experiences of my life. So opposite to Beacon and so… I don't know how to describe it. It was stressful, there was so much to learn but then I've always had a gift for learning. Once I got into it, it was an opportunity that I would have never gotten with my old Tribe or anywhere else. Hehe. I can stare Raven down now I _know_ that I am her better. Then when it came time to learn about 'love play' as they put it. It really opened my eyes to the possibilities, I had always liked sex. But there can be so much more to it then, the physical act or kinks. I mean contracting a Companion earns a client 'an evening of pleasure'."

Qrow paused and thought how to phrase it over for a moment. "That doesn't mean it has to be sexual though. Companions are trained to listen, to entertain, to soothe, and even to offer advice, as we are well-versed on any variety of subjects from politics to the economy. A Companion knows traditional and contemporary dance. We are skilled musicians, schooled in literature, and stay current with all significant newsworthy events. We have to have a high degree of empathy and are trained in psychology, so they can understand their client's needs. Sorry I'm rambling, I just mean it's a very special experience and it's different for everyone. I really got to enjoy that." Qrow looked over to James. "Getting back to your question, I don't take clients from the registry usually. I find the people, who need the experience but often are to afraid for one reason or another to ask for it. More often than not they don't even know I am a Companion till I tell them. Then like you, I pose the question. Do they want my help?"

"But you said you weren't charging me, is that normal?" James asked, feeling honored that Qrow picked him.

"Depends, usually for the first session I don't. If they liked it, then we talk price of future sessions or as often happens. They subscribe to the registry. Which is usually my ultimate goal, just to give a little push to help them get help." Qrow said.

"Why did you pick me?" James asked.

Qrow looked over. "Because in spite of how snarky and sarcastic I am when we are working. I do like you. I've had a feeling you had a problem for a while now, you turning out to be Ruby's soulmate was just the push I needed."

James watched Qrow for a moment. "You love her."

"Yeah." Qrow's usual rasp returned.

"Not a casual love either, you'd go to the ends of the earth for her. Do anything…" James reached out then hesitated remember it was his metal side but he forced the hand forward and let it rest on Qrow's shoulder. He saw Qrow close his eyes, the man he saw at the end of a bad battle appeared for a few moments. His stomach twisted. "Gods I feel like such a thief."

Qrow reached up and held that metal hand giving it a squeezing knowing that James did have some sensation in it. "Not your fault. Ruby and I knew what we were getting into when we started. Falling in love just happened. Besides it was me to pushed her to her soulmates, I was the one who got her to try. To leave me…"

"Maybe you could bring her into one of these sessions sometime. I'm starting to understand you and her I think. Forcing yourself apart for our sake, is just… wrong. We'll have to talk to Ozpin and Romulus about it, but you've done so much for us already and they don't even know it." James said.

Qrow looked over. "It's fine James, I'll live."

"Not alone you won't."

Qrow chuckled. "Already changed your mind on the male side of things then?"

James blushed. "This is actually the first conversation I've had about anything remotely like this. It's… nice. Understanding you helps me adjust as well. So you mentioned first tea and talk then, whatever you had planned. So what is your plan?"

"Well depending on you, I wanted to give you a massage and see if we could figure if your nerves have rewired. Some light talk maybe about how it can be between to men. Just slowly planned on educating you." Qrow said with a little smile.

"Oh, not what I expected." James admitted.

"Research thrice, try once." Qrow said with a smirk. "Though if you rather read your educational material I can give you some books so you don't have to worry about anyone peeking at your Scrolls history."

"That would be great, that way I'll actually have an idea of what to ask." James blushed looking Qrow over. "So what now?"

"Depends on you. You could just strip and let me get to exploring you, or you could kiss me and we can do this the fun way." Qrow said.

James finished his now tepid tea, Qrow really was handsome and he was curious. He set the cup down and said. "I'm more inclined to try the 'fun way.'"

Qrow leaned over and James met him half way, the kiss was strange to him while he was still larger than Qrow. Qrow had none of the feminine feel he was so used to. His lips were still moist and he tasted of tea, but they were more equals in the embrace. Qrow pulled away and took his hands pulling him to his feet.

They walked to the side of the bed, James was content to follow Qrow's lead. The smaller man rested his hands on James's clavicle. Metal and flesh equal under his hands, he drew them down to James's belt letting his expression be open and honest. Showing James just how much he liked the metal, he undid the belt and James clenched his fists as Qrow removed the last of his garments. At Qrow's prompting he stepped away from the clothes and Qrow set them aside on a table.

Qrow watched James fidget, he was clearly uncomfortable with being so exposed. He returned and touched the metal of James's hip, the multilayered part had black gaps of grafted pseudo skin peeking through. He traced over to James's member but didn't directly touch it, there was scaring but not overly. "Whoever put you back together, did a very good job."

"The accident didn't damage any internals around there, most of the damage was surface." He sucked in a breath as Qrow traced a scar of grafted artificial flesh to real.

"Are all your scars sensitive?" Qrow asked as he explored with just his fingertips down to James scrotum. Again the organs were whole and unmarried but there was more black artificial skin protecting the real skin from the metal.

"I think so, I don't touch them more than I need to." James said and was relieved when Qrow moved on.

"What about in the shower?" Qrow asked stepping back and gesturing for James to lay on the bed. "On your front please."

"Water always feels good, I like keeping it at a temperature where it warms the metal to skin temperature. The grafs feel like skin and have their own nerve endings, so when it's all warm it feels…" James laid down, the bed was perfect and he almost purred.

"Normal?" Qrow offered collecting a jar of coconut skin cream.

"Yeah." James closed his eyes as Qrow spread a small amount of cream over his back in a smooth line. Qrow started to massage slowly, working the cream close to James's spine but being careful not to get it on the grafs. He drew another line down the edge of his spine and James sucked in a breath.

"Sensitive?" Qrow asked, gently working the area with just his finger tips.

James _moaned_ pleasure zinging down his spine. "I think this answers your question about my nerves rewiring to make up for the loss."

"Lets see how far this goes then." Qrow said with a smile and worked his way down James spine. The bigger man let out a chorus of moans, till Qrow got to his butt. "Do you mind if I rim you?"

"What's that?" James asked.

"External stimulation of the anus. I'll just use a finger but tongue can be used as well, it's a very pleasurable feeling." As Qrow worked he gathered more cream and worked the muscles of James's glutes to a relaxed state. Eventually James said. "Okay, I did shower before I came."

Qrow gently pulled James glutes apart, his prosthetic side was mostly black grafs. Drawn down from his tail bone to give James plenty of warning he drew light circles over the darker skin. James bit his lip but couldn't silence the moan. "Didn't think that would feel good."

"Well there is that and here…" Qrow moved his finger down pressing just behind James's scrotum. He watched James grab the sheets. "We have just as many erotic zones as a woman, anything things have direct opposites. We can feel much the same pleasure they do upon penetration. The anatomy while different does have similar purposes."

"So I am learning." James said as Qrow moved.

Qrow worked his way all the way to the tip of James's toes. They didn't find another especially sensitive zone. "Roll over please."

James did and blushed at his erection, his body was starting to feel like one great big puddle of pleasure. Muscles that he hadn't known were tight had relaxed and places that had been pulled by the skin grafts were finally happy. Qrow didn't comment on it just taking James hand between his and started massaging the muscles. When he started on James's pointer finger he got another long moan and James's erection bodded. "There's two." Qrow said a smile.

James purred as Qrow moved on, by the time he got to James's chest the General was almost asleep. "I am so getting you to do this again." James mumbled as Qrow worked on his neck.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Qrow was moderately surprised when the sensations for James' neck appeared normal. His nipple on the other hand was clearly making up for their only being one of them. Qrow couldn't help but play there for a while till James was dripping seminal fluid onto his stomach.

As he moved down from there James grew more nervous but Qrow continued to while not ignore not comment on his aroused state. He sat up as Qrow paused putting the cream away and grabbed Qrow's hand. "Umm."

"Do you want something more?" Qrow asked, he knew physical James was totally ready for more but it wasn't the physical aspects that he was worried about.

"What do you like to do?" James asked.

Qrow considered for a moment. "Depends the partner, but with you I think I would like to ride you. I did all the prep work before you came in case you were feeling brave."

James mulled it over but deciding that doing the reading Qrow had mentioned first seemed like a good idea. "Maybe not that."

Qrow hummed at that and reached over, sliding his arm around James's side and stroking up and down his spine in firm actions. James grabbed at him with a moan his flesh hand going to his member stroking in time with Qrow's pets. He came quickly over his hand and stomach. James blinked surprised for a moment. "I did not know I could do that."

Qrow chuckled and handed him a soft cloth. "It was what I was looking for."

"Do you want anything?" James asked but Qrow as already moving away.

"No I'm fine." He opened another drawer and pulled out two books. "These are for you, just give them back when you are done." He put them on the table by the tea and returned sitting beside James.

"Thank you." James leaned over and kissed Qrow again, he found it was a sensation he would like to get used too. "Are we done for today then?"

"Yes… would you like to do this again?" Qrow asked.

"Yes." James had to admit he felt better then he had in recent memory. Whether it was the massage or just being relaxed while nude with another person he didn't know.

"Would you like it if I brought Ruby in one day?" Qrow asked.

James wondered why at first but let it go, maybe it would be a good idea. She had already seen after all and hadn't cared. "I think that could be, interesting." An idea occurred to him and he got up and walked over to his trousers pulling his Scroll out of his pocket. "Seeing as you aren't charging me for this and I think I could get to like this. Why don't we go for lunch? I'll drop Ruby a text and ask if she wants to meet us."

Qrow got up and stretched. "Now that sounds like a fantastic idea. I'm gonna go get changed, I'll meet you in the living room."

* * *

Ruby had beat them to the fish and chips store, it was a little hole in the wall on a semi quiet street she and Qrow frequented when they were in the mood. She bounced out of her seat as they approached and threw her arms around James's neck. "Hi!"

"Hi." He held her for a moment before putting her down and clearing his throat. "So to get something out of the way. I talked to Qrow and I don't want to come between you two. It's not right, we'll have to talk to Ozpin and Romulus of course but I'll be on your side about this. You shouldn't have to give up one love just for another kind."

Ruby stared at him in shock for a moment then looked over to Qrow. She flew at him and it was such a good feeling to have him catch her, he spun her around once and took a long kiss. Ruby melted into it with a moan, his hands moved to her waist and held her against him.

James felt his heart warm as the kiss parted and they looked upon each other. Such small honest smiles, Ruby reached up and traced over Qrow's shaved jaw.

"How's this fair? I get years of scratchy kisses and he gets one session and you shave?" Ruby asked keeping her body pressed close to Qrows.

Qrow shrugged. "I didn't know his preference, figued seeming less masculine would be a good start."

"Humph. I don't like it, I want the scruff back!" Even as she spoke Ruby continued to pet his jaw. "There is just nothing to pet or play with!"

Qrow chuckled and cupped her head kissing her long and slow again. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Ruby withdrew and asked. "So food?"

As the settled and ordered James watching the two, Qrow had his chair turned to Ruby and hers to him. They spoke softly but James could hear them clearly, it just seemed to be how they talked to each other. He could see the way Ruby looked up to Qrow and how he admired her in every little gesture. His heart warmed, yes he had done the right thing here. That warmth persisted and he opened his shirt a few buttons and looked down.

The silver upon his chest was deepening, the willowy wisps proof of his and Ruby's bond were becoming more defined and starting to shine. His gaze snapped over to Ruby's wirst, his blue was doing the same. Growing darker deeper, almost flowing with life. All while Ruby talked to Qrow. A smiled pulled at his lips and he sipped his water, he was already starting to love watching her. Romulus had annoyed him, the way he all but commanded Oz's time but Ruby and Qrow. They had an energy, a knowing of each other that he loved bask in.

Curious James closed his eyes and reached out over the bond, he had never tried this before, his bond with Oz was not strong enough yet. It took him a moment but he felt for Ruby within himself and poked her gently.

Ruby stuttered to a stop mid sentence and looked over to James then down at her wrist. "That felt… odd."

James opened his eyes and blushed. "Sorry, I was just curious."

"It's okay, hmm." Ruby tried to summon up what she had been feeling since she learned that James was okay with Qrow and pushed it through the bond.

James's eyes widened as an outpour of love washed over him. Not just the love she felt for Qrow, though he felt that as well, but the love that had come about because of him. A love for him because he allowed, no accepted her love for another. James suddenly understood, their bond was deepening because he had put forth the effort and had started to understand her.

Ruby reached out over the table and he met her in the middle, their fingers wove tight together. "Thank you James."

"It was the right thing to do." James said and was surprised when Ruby didn't pull away.

"Have you ever had someone you loved?" Ruby asked.

"Not really, at first I was to busy with school then to busy with work. My career has always come first though I am starting to regret that now." James said, he hadn't realized how lonely he had been till Ruby pushed all that love at him, love that came in so many forms.

"That work before fun thing has always been so overrated." Qrow said sipping his beer.

"You always mixed the two together, I'm seeing that more and more." James said smirking.

"Guilty as charged." Qrow said.

The waitress returned and they ordered their food, James tried to ignore it when she stared at his slightly exposed chest. When she had gone Ruby said. "Jerk."

James shrugged. "That always happens."

"You'd think with how many Huntsmen loose limbs it wouldn't be so abnormal to see prosthetics and it wouldn't get such a reaction." Qrow grumbled pissed on James's behalf.

"I'm used to it."

"Which is sad in of itself."

Ruby looked between the two and pushed her seat over to James, she moved into his lap and pushed the fabric of his shirt out of the way. Neither man said a word as she started pressing kisses to the metal and skin. A few minutes later the waitress returned and served their orders, hiding her staring very poorly. Qrow could practically see the thoughts turning in her head, how could Ruby kiss such a flawed man? He still managed to smile at her and thank her for her service.

Ruby moved off of James lap to tuck into her fish and chips after a moment munching she asked. "Since we are altogether, why don't we go visit Ozpin?"

"I like that idea, I haven't really gotten to take a measure of him yet." Qrow said while eating a chip.

"I don't know, Romulus has been butting in of late and he still makes me uneasy." James said.

"All the more reason to go make sure Oz is alright then. I haven't been able to spend much time with him and I think that's very sad. Especially given that I'm going to move in with him." Ruby said.

"I'm with Ruby on this one James, if need be I can always scare off this Romulus." Qrow said enjoying his fish.

"Alright."

* * *

Roman stood at the door to Ozpin's home, his dyed black bangs falling over his eye. In the bush to his left Neo waited, as Roman knocked on the door twice. There was a sound of feet padding and the door swung open by Oz's stewardesses. _What was her name again? Oh right, Penny._ "Hi Penny, I'm here to see Ozpin." He tried to keep the smirk off his face but it was hard to knowing Neo was a few feet away watching the interaction. She was probably silently giggling her ass off the little minx at Roman's poor imitation of a guy crushing on someone.

Though if Penny noticed any of the unusual behaviour she said nothing as she nodded. "Yes please come on in."

Roman or Romulus stepped inside, letting the door quietly click shut behind him. Neo would have no problems getting in so long as Penny took her time showing him to Ozpin.

Outside in the bushes a pink and brown haired head popped out. Neo carefully extracted herself from the greenery, stopping to brush a few stray leaves from her ice cream coloured hair. The tiny thief pulled out her parasol, twirling it once before approaching the door. The lock was a quick fix as she silently slipped inside and did her rendition of a whistle.

Pulling the scroll from her pocket Neo opened the pictures Roman had sent her of the mansion, finding the map he had made up for her to follow. If she were quick enough perhaps they might make it in time for some ice cream before her favorite pallor shut for the night.

* * *

Damn it! Tyrian kicked the wall closest to him, his fury burned over his skin like flames from hell. He just couldn't seem to catch a break and what the hell was Ruby doing with those two men! She had run to the one with dark hair, throwing herself into his arms and then kissing the other man on the chest. Why!? The scorpion swiped his hand over the counter swatting the single mug across the room where it fell in pieces upon contact with the wall.

He didn't realise his eyes had melded into a vibrant purple but he could feel the tremors of his anger take root. His hands shook violently as his arms started to seize and shake, the fingers stiffening as he focused in on objects around the room. When his gaze landed on one of the two set of chairs he grinned and stalked over. Taking hold of the backboard of wood and using his foot to hold the chair down he brutally pulled it. Snapping the wood from its frame before throwing the offensive item across the room. He did it again and again, lips curved up as splinters of wood dug into his palms and fingers causing them to bleed a ruby red but he didn't notice.

He punched his fist through the seat of the chair going through the thin cushion and wood bottom, ripping the skin of his knuckles on the metal springs inside. That stung slightly but when the scorpion pulled his hand free the sight of blood oozing down his wrist only calmed him. Seeing the way the red fluid dripped from his clenched fist onto the floor settled him. The sweet coppery smell invaded his sensitive nose and soon the broken objects were forgotten in place of other feelings.

Tyrian brought his fist close to his face and opened his hand. Wooden fragments and wet sticky blood already coated his hand and the rip on the back of his hand would need stitches. The madman sighed and plopped himself on the floor, Ignoring the mess around him. Tyrian crossed his legs in front of him and scratched his head with his uninjured hand with a huff. He hated hospitals, it wasn't the place itself that was the problem but the people on it.

Doctors always wanted to analyze him, nurses were constantly poking and prodding at him, 'reaction times' they said, bloody hell did he hate them. He leaned backward and flopped onto the floor, lying in the remains of the innocent chair, his feet swinging side to side. There was a quiet tapping sound when his boots connected.

Then there were the other patients. Tyrain couldn't stand the wailing screams, the calls for help, crying brats. He'd rather take a screwdriver and stab his ear drums then listen to that noise for hours on end. Still as he watched the blood drip down his arm, showing no signs of stopping he didn't want to risk an infection. He could probably get in and out fairly quickly at this time of day.

When he looked around the wood splattered room he it out a long groan, "I just bought those chairs urgh!" They were bought as a pair for him and Ruby for when it would be mealtimes. Now he was going to have to replace them again but that would be after he got his hand fixed up.

* * *

When they arrived at Ozpin's mansion Ruby was the first one out of the car, barely able to keep in her excitement. This was the first time she had been here and it was beautiful. The long stretch of road leading from the gate to the building itself had been smooth and collared with low hedges and flowers. She was instantly looking forward to coming here again with some of her sketchbooks. She doubted Oz would mind if she wanted to draw his estate, as vast and beautiful it was.

James was soon at her side and Qrow just a step behind her as they made their way to the main door. Even though the General had a key to the main door; Oz had given it to him some months ago not long after they met, he chose to knock instead. Penny Ozpin's android would want to meet Ruby so she could update her files on Ozpin's soulmates. Sure enough Penny was opening the large door, her bright green eyes seemed confused as to why the General hadn't used his own key. "Good evening General Ironwood, how may I help you?"

"Evening Penny, this is Ruby and Qrow. Ruby is my and Ozpin's other Soulmate, I thought you would like to meet her before we go to see Ozpin."

Penny's eyes immediately sought out Ruby's elating the Android to doing a somewhat cute jump in the air as she smiled and exclaimed happily. "That is wonderful news. Hello Ruby, my name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruby found her hand being shook by the shorter ginger haired girl and smiled sweetly. "Pleasure to meet you too. So do you take care of Ozpin?"

The android found she liked this Ruby right away, she ventured to ask about her father's condition before anything else. That and her smile was very genuine, not at all that Romulus'. "Yes, I am responsible for looking after him, maintaining the manor and grounds among other things."

Qrow who had been behind her was a little puzzled how one small little girl could do all that. "All alone?"

"Yes, I am very capable." Penny assured the other man. Already she was looking forward to seeing her father's expression when all of his soulmates had turned up and on the same day too! "Oh I almost forgot Romulus is here too. I'm sure they will both be delighted to see you."

James nearly groaned. "Thank you for telling us Penny, would you take us to where they are please."

"Of course." The ginger haired robot said, standing aside so Oz's visitors could enter. She turned to take them to Ozpin when the slender man called back.

"Listen I'm just going to wait around here if you don't mind. All four of you together, that's kind of a big deal. Though if you want me there after you've said hello I'll find ya." Qrow said standing with his back against the wall. While it would be a good idea for him to meet Romulus he didn't want to surprise the other man too much. Let the boy have a bit of foreknowledge before he meets more people, especially Qrow. James seemed to understand his unspoken idea and nodded before letting Ruby link his arm and taking her down the hall with Penny at the lead.

Qrow leaned back, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes scanning the hall. Was it him or was someone else lurking around? Penny had said she was the only worker and James and Ruby had gone in the opposite direction. Qrow straightened and started heading down the other corridor. _So who is else is here?_

* * *

Roman was just taking a sip from his brandy, one that Ozpin had oh so generously given him a few minutes ago when there was a knock to the door of the study. Thinking it was probably that ginger haired girl again he thought nothing of it until it opened and multiple familiar voices entered. _Oh shit!_

James was the first to enter, the smile that had been on his face as he escorted Ruby fled when he saw a familiar dark head sat with his back to the door. Still he regained some of his mirth as he saw Ozpin and went over to the older man. "Hi Ozpin, Ruby and I have come to visit if you don't mind of course.

 _Of course 'I' bloody well mind, you fractured lump of metal!_ Instead what he said was. "Of course not, the more the merrier. Lovely to see you again Ruby." Roman added getting up from his seat and going over to the red head.

Ruby let Romulus take her hand, his lips pressing a quick kiss to the back. She felt it would be rude to mention how it gave her the shivers and not the good kind either so she simply smiled back. "Nice to see you too."

* * *

Qrow walked through the corridors with his Aura extended, it made him glad he had brought Harbinger with him. Though he was a Huntsman, his beloved scythe was never far from his side. He drew the weapon from his hip and extended it into sword form. He saw a door cracked open and knelt peering through the keyhole. What he saw made him drop all pretense of stealth.

He slammed the door open and opened fire, Neo only just managed to dodge dropping the laptop she had been in the process of unwiring from the wall and leapt behind a desk. Qrow stormed into the room keeping his weapon trained on Neo. He refrained from firing again, he didn't know all of what was in this room and didn't want to risk damaging anything. "Come out you little mute thief."

Neo pulled out her umbrella and was starting to panic. Sure she had her Semblance but Qrow was in the way of the door even if she used it she wouldn't be able to escape. Damnit where was Roman?

* * *

Ozpin was elated, he hadn't realised how much he wanted to see this picture until the day came. All three of his Soulmates, whole and alive and all of them sat in his home, where he had always dreamed they would be one day. It wasn't perfect of course, James seemed a bit strained and Romulus was nervous but Ruby was sitting besides the General, her hand patting down his leg which seemed to be calming the Atlassian. He didn't think this day could get much better until the sound of echoing gunfire made its way to the study.

At first he wasn't sure what it was but then it came again and again then, he and James had both surged to their feet with equal looks of panic. "Who else came with you?"

James looked over at Ruby who seemed very pale and Romulus who was very nervous. "Qrow Branwen came with us. I asked him to come as I was hoping we could both speak to him."

Roman heard the words and instantly blanched, _Neo!_ before running out of the study and towards the gun shots. Ruby had a similar thought only her worry was for Qrow and took off after the green eyed man. James and Ozpin followed them, trying to call them back from potential danger.

Roman burst into the room the gun fire was coming from and his eyes latched onto Neo as she stood struggling to escape from Qrow. Her umbrella was sporting a good rip and her hair was askew from dodging Qrow's much faster attacks. Ruby tumbled into the room beside him shouting for the Huntsman. "Qrow! What on R-"

Before she could utter another word Roman had his arm around her throat and was pulling her body infront of his. Confused she struggled but he only tightened his grip as Qrow, finally noticing the audience spun round with his weapon in hand.

"TORCHWICK!" Qrow snarled, looking between the two thieves. "That explains why she is here." He tightened his grip on Harbinger as Roman did the same to his hostage. "Let her go, before I get into the skipping rope with your intestines mood."

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, no." He started to walk putting his back to the wall and keeping an eye on Ozpin and James as he moved towards Neo. "Neo dear fetch the laptop, we are leaving."

The pieces were flying together at lightspeed for Ozpin. "You… you're Roman Torchwick. You've just been using me."

Roman chuckled. "Took you long enough, did you honestly think I cared about you? You were just the biggest score I've ever had drop into my lap. I never wanted Soulmates, much less you. Though this one is nice." Roman squeezed Ruby's breast tightly till she yelped in pain.

Qrow lurched forward till Roman partly twisted Ruby's neck. "Don't think I wouldn't snap it Branwen."

James whipped his gun out from under his coat and aimed. "Please tell me you trained Ruby in some Aura."

"No." Qrow growled, really regretting that at this minute.

"Why do this though? We are tied together." Ozpin was grasping at straws. He felt his sanity was breaking from the deceit. Why would he do this?

"You think I give a shit!? Bonds can be rejected, I don't love you and I'll never love any of you. In fact, I reject my Soulmates!" Roman said the words with complete sincerity and all the bonded souls screamed in pain.

The marks for Roman, upon Ruby, Ozpin all turned white, James was spared because of his missing limb. The bonds to Roman though became Void and Empty. Roman had to drop Ruby as he screamed, his marks all turning pitch black, signs of the rejection. Neo and Qrow saw their chances, Neo rushed for Roman grabbing him and using her Semblance. Qrow smashed the echo of them the instant later. "Fuck!" He roared but it was Ruby's whimper that defused his anger.

He went to her and gathered her up into his arms, cooing at her and stroke her head. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you, it will be okay." He held her, rocking slightly as he whispered to her, hating that he was powerless to sooth her pain.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Tyrian arrived at the hospital, meaning it was also much quieter then he had expected which pleased him. He's only been in the minor injuries unit for an hour before one of the doctors came by to see to his hand. Tyrian effectively using the excuse that he was doing DIY when he fell through an old ladder and damaged his fist. While it seemed to be enough to convince the Doctor the Faunus kept a wary eye out on any drugs brought in. The last time he had been convinced to go the hospital hadn't been pleasant and the smell of drugs always knocked his senses off.

Thankfully he was given a prescription of painkillers he could get over the counter and was quickly discharged. The way he had come seemed to still have several people wandering around and he didn't like the idea of going that way so he instead took the detour through ICU. He was just walking past the singlar rooms when he saw two young men sleeping in chairs on either side of one door. It was strange, strange enough to grab his attention as he walked past to glance into the room. Only when he did his black beating heart nearly dropped through the floor.

There lying in the steril bed, her body covered in bandages and wires poking out from nearly every point was Velvet, the Faunus rabbit he thought he had killed. Thanks to his enhanced hearing the beeping of her heart monitor came through the walls. So she hadn't died, even when he had stabbed her, thrown her off a cliff and left her for dead, she survived and apparently help had found her.

No this wasn't good, if she woke up. . . Images of Ruby being taken from him rose sharply. He would never be with her. _No I can't let that happen._ Thankfully the two men sleeping outside the room were oblivious to his presence as he slowly and silently slid the hospital door open. Quickly so as to not disturb them or garner any unwanted attention Tyrian closed the blinds so none could see inside. Then he carefully padded towards the sleeping Faunus in the bed. Without thinking his eyes took on a glowing purple colour as he pulled his tail free from around his waist, the stinger hovering over the bunny.

 _You won't take her from me, no one will._


	11. Chapter 11 Broken Bonds Can Mend Hearts

**Thank you too: Jonj1762 for your review.**

Broken Bonds Can Mend Hearts

Sun whistled as he and Neptune entered the hallway leading the their charge's room. The sight of Scarlet and Sage sleeping in chairs on either side of the door pulled his usual smile down into a frown. Yeh sure it was a fairly boring assignment but it was still and important one, they could at least take these things more seriously. To be fair anything Qrow assigned them was to be taken seriously. Gods help them if he caught them slacking, it actually sent a chill down his spine thinking about it. Neptune only shrugged at his friend's questioning gaze, he wasn't too fussed about how slow things were going. It was clear the other two were getting bored though.

Sun lifted his foot, bringing it down on Scarlets chair, tipping the redhead over onto the floor. His squark of surprise woke Sage. "Bloody heck Sun, you trying to kill me!"

"You're supposed to be guarding this room and here I am watching the two of you sleep away like babies."

Sage leaned back in his chair, head resting against the wall. "Sorry Sun but even you have to admit this is a lame duty. How much longer will be assigned here?"

Neptune helped his fallen teammate up. "I'm not sure, just be glad it wasn't Qrow who found you."

There was an audible gulp from the other two men as Sun turned back to the room. The Faunus took a look over at the blinds covering the windows. He paused, brow furrowed. "Has any of the Nurses come by yet?"

Scarlet had just finished replacing his chair and looked over. "No, it's been rather quiet tonight. One of the Nurses said they'd pop over in the morning."

Neptune turned to his blonde haired friend. "What's the matter Sun?"

The Faunus lad's tailed whipped up in fear. "Has 'anyone' been in the room since we left?" Two head shook in confusion. "Only I remember leaving the blinds open before we left, remember Neptune?"

"That's right, because you wanted to be able to see easily into the room." The other boy turned to the door, his hand slowly reaching for the weapon he kept strapped to his side, Sun doing the same and Sage and Scarlet moved away from the door.

Sun being a Faunus had slightly better developed senses then that of an ordinary human and he used those senses now to feel out a difference in the air. Unfortunately a hospital was full of scents and it was hard to make out a unique difference, the smell of Faunus was also very strong. That said he slowly and silently moved towards the door knob, his hand just hovering over the handle.

* * *

Tyrian's hand had barely touched Velvets neck when caught on to the presence of another Faunus. His hearing picking up the conversation outside the room, the sound of a chair falling startled him, pulling his hand away from its target. He couldn't be caught here!

The scorpion looked down at the bunny's face, pinched with pain and deeply sleeping. He hesitated, it was only a matter of time before they came in to check on her, not enough to kill her without it looking like anything other than murder. He didn't want them picking up that anyone had even been in the room, less they move her.

It worried him though, if the Faunus woke up he was damned, if he was found here he would have no way out other then to fight and that would put them on higher alert. No it would be better for him to get out now and return another time, before she woke to finish her off. The presence of four bodies outside the door alerted him as Tyrian silently snarled and crept over to the far window. His bandaged hand ached as he slid it open and hurt even more as he clambered out of the opening. His yellow eyes taking one last look at the young woman laying deathly still on the bed before using his tail to shut the window behind him as he let go of the ledge and fell down to the ground.

* * *

Everyone always went on about how great a Soul bond was, how magical it was to find your mates and how happy people were with their bonded love ones. No one ever really talked about the repercussions of a rejected bond and now experiencing it for herself Ruby couldn't shred an ounce of thought about how her father had lived through this, how he had come back from something so _agonising._ She would have felt a new found respect for Taiyang had she been able to feel anything other then pain and literal heartbreak from having her bond to Roman turn white and broken.

Ruby lay in the bed Qrow had carried her to, her tears never ending causing the sheets underneath her to soak up the pain that ran in rivers down her eyes. She couldn't sleep, had tried to, tried to do anything so as to not feel this aching pain deep in her chest but everytime she closed her eyes her memories of what happened mere hours ago sprang in front of her.

 _"Shh, it's okay. I've got you, it will be okay." Qrow held her tightly as she whimpered and cried in pain. Her eyes sought out the mark on her wrist, watching the wisps of red, so pale and untendered burn. They grew whiter and whiter, like all semblance of colour and life faded from them until they nearly blended with her milky skin, as though they had never been. Ruby sobbed louder, burrowing further into Qrow's arms, hiding her face in his chest. It hurt so much._

 _James went to Ozpin, holding the older man in his arms as he sank to his knees in despair. The mumbling words asking the 'whys' over and over broke his heart. James felt guilty being unable to lessen the pain in his mates and while his soul did cry out the injustice, the physical aspects of his rejected bond didn't surface like they did with Ruby and Oz. Ozpin clutched tighter his unassuming strength pulling the smallest of gasps from the General but he remained silent. His mates needed him now._

 _For Oz it was his worst nightmare, being rejected by the ones he had waited decades no, centuries for. The pain of realising his kindness and generosity had been used in the most vilest of ways was enough to cause his stomach to turn. Roman had used him from day one and he had been too disillusioned to see it, only wanted, needing his mate to love him he had opened his heart, his home, everything. He had pushed Penny away when she tried to tell him, he would have let James and maybe even Ruby be pushed away to keep one loving mate. To know everything had been a lie left him in more pain then any death he had suffered in the past._

 _Ozpin felt James tighten his hold around his shaking body did relieve some of his hurt. Gods what if he had rejected James or Ruby for Roman? Perhaps that had been part of Roman's plan. Oz didn't know what to do anymore, he just wanted his mates. The sound of Ruby's sobs pulled his face from James shoulder. She was suffering the same as him, she needed him now, more then ever but seeing her crawl into Qrow Branwen's chest sent another pang of sorrow through him. Would she ever want from him what she already had with Qrow?_

 _His voice was hoarse and low but Qrow obviously heard him. "She needs to rest, take any room for her." Even his words were choked and heavy with tears but the slender man nodded to him and effortlessly lifted his small bundle up with him and headed towards the direction of the stairs._

 _Penny came out from the other room, leading Qrow up to the nearest room which happened to be only two doors down from Ozpin's. After thanking the smaller girl Qrow climbed onto the bed, still holding onto Ruby. He settled them both in the center of the bed, holding her tightly to him as she sobbed. Her little hands clenched into his shirt and wished with all his heart that things had been different._

Ruby's eyes hurt from all the crying, the sheet and Qrow's shirt were both soaked from her tears but she couldn't drum up the energy to do anything else. Her eyelids slowly slid down until just the faintest of silver could be seen beneath her thick wet lashes. While her mind was still on the events from earlier her crying had seemed to finally slow and with it her functions. Slowly she found she had less strength in her body, laying lax in arms that always held her safe and happy.

Qrow never said anything, to be honest he wasn't entirely sure 'what' to say. What did one say when part of your soul was literally torn from the inside. He remembered Tai going through this after Raven had rejected his bond. The man was a wreck for weeks nah months, living almost a half life. Without Summer to hold him Tai shriveled up, he face drew back, he barely ate, slept and only came out of his stupor long enough to ensure his daughters were safe, clean and fed. Qrow dearly hoped Ruby wouldn't end up in that state, he wasn't sure if 'he' could take seeing her like that.

The urge to suck down a drink was strong but he pushed that away, Ruby needed him sober. He was still amazed about Roman Torchwick, of all people to be Ruby's third soulmate he hadn't been expecting that one. That man didn't deserve anything as pure and wonderful as a Soulmate and now, he thought darkly, he never would. Once a bond has been rejected there was no repairing it. He just wished it never had to happen the way it had.

Qrow felt Ruby go lax in his arms, her trembling lessened as did the tears and quiet sobs. She was finally falling asleep, probably too exhausted from the effects of a rejected bond. Still even as she fell into a slumber he stayed with her. He didn't want her to wake alone and somewhere deep inside him he simply didn't want to leave her either.

* * *

When James woke that evening he hadn't expected to find Ozpin standing in front of a window in his room. Both hands on the cold glass as he stared out into the dark night. After carrying Oz, much like Qrow had done for Ruby to bed he found himself not wanting to leave the other man alone. Whether it was because he himself was still feeling the effects of their broken bond or because Ozpin begged him to stay with him he wasn't sure. So instead of returning to his own room he had lay down next to the greying man and together they had fallen into a almost peaceful sleep for what he assumed was several hours.

Quietly shifting up from the bed James made his way over to Oz, the other man's eyes never straying from whatever he was focused on. "Oz?"

The slightest movement from Oz's hand was the only indication James had that he was heard at all before he let out a long breath and spoke. "You know, I feel so stupid really."

"How so?"

"I've lived all these lives, seen so much, good, bad, worse than bad and still I let myself be blinded." Oz's shoulders shook once.

The overwhelming need to comfort his mate overrode everything James had taught himself, his clothed arms went around the other man's waist. "This wasn't your fault Oz, Roman Torchwick is a vicious and cruel being. He lies, cheats and manipulates people for a living. I should have seen through his disguise, maybe if I had, you would have never been hurt like this. For that Oz, I am so so sorry."

"It's not your fault James. I let him in, enabled him to hurt us. I think it was his intention to eventually split us up." Before James could protest Oz carried on. "I know we aren't together together but I always wanted to be, with you that is but I didn't want to push you away." When he felt James' arms tighten Oz dropped his own to rest on his hands, the feeling of cold metal and flesh was comforting.

"You could never push me away Oz." Ironwood leaned down, drawing breath by his mates hair, the scent of Oz invading his senses, familiar and kind.

The sound of the door pulled their attentions back as it opened to Penny. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Father but Ruby and Mister Branwen wanted to come by."

The two men separated as Ruby and Qrow were ushered into the room. Ruby going straight to her mates while Qrow lagged a few steps behind her, his eyes casting over the room in fascination. For a man with so much money and power his room was rather quietly impressive. Dark woods and thick carpets, lots of greens and ivory, the blending was very earthy looking but the quality of the furniture didn't escape him. Qrows attention went back to the three other people in the room just as Ruby enveloped Ozpin into her arms with a hug.

Seeing the taller man nearly crush her to him hurt more then he would ever admit. These were the people Ruby was bonded to, seeing them comfort one another shouldn't hurt as much as it did.

Ruby's arms hardly reached around Oz's back as she hugged him, there was the slightest tremble from his body and it only served to want to hold him tighter. She felt James run his metal hand over her arm. "Did you rest?"

She nodded opening her other arm for him in silent permission to cuddle. Qrow was the one to break their silence. "Mind if we talk a minute?"

Oz immediately shot his head up. "Of course, I'm sorry about that."

"No worries, just lets sit down." Almost as a unit they sat on the love seat in the corner of the room. Seeing as Qrow took the armchair and not feeling up to cuddling on his lap Ruby grabbed a cushion and slid down to the floor on Oz's side. Her body curled up to his leg while James sat on the other side of the couch. Deep in her bonds she felt Oz's subconscious request for support. Being the one who was closest to Roman, or as close as Roman obvious let Oz feel for him meant that his betrayal of them hurt the copper eyed man the most. Ruby rested her head against his lap, feeling the soft thanks through their bond and looked up sleepily at her Qrow.

Qrow watched as the three of them snuggled deeper into their respective positions "How about I go get us something to eat."

"I can do that Mister Branwen." Penny dipped her head to him and left the four to speak alone.

"Alright thank you." Qrow said as she left. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. All his training as a Companion couldn't have possible prepared him for the severing of soul bonds between them. His gaze sought out Ruby, curled up against Oz's leg. Part of him wished she'd come over to him, the other part could see that Oz needed all the body contact he could get. "How do you all want to move forward?" He finally asked.

Ozpin shank in on himself, he had been so blind. "I don't know." He uttered softly.

James pursed his lips while looking over to Qrow. "I, I would like to talk about what we… discussed. Qrow."

Oz looked over to him confused. "What?"

"I'm a registered Companion, I've also been Ruby's lover for several years. I approached James earlier and offered my services as a Companion to him. I've always been able to see he needed help, him ending up Ruby's soul mate was just the instinctive I needed to get involved. After a few talks James… how to put this." Qrow bit his bottom lip and looked to Ruby again.

"I could see a love, that neither of us have for Ruby in Qrow. They belong together Oz, Qrow has been helping Ruby with us since he found out. It's not our place to break them up Oz." James said moving over to Oz and reaching out.

Ozpin recoiled from James's touch. "How can you say that? She's our soulmate."

"I have been pushing her at you. Do you honestly think I would take her from you?" Qrow said and pulled up his sleeve showing them the void mark. "I never even had a chance for a soulmate, there is no way I would take that opportunity from Ruby."

"Or us." James said, he hesitated for a moment then took Oz's hand. "Look he helps alright? He's already been helping me with…"

"Why he's really been keeping his distance from you." Qrow said helping James move forward.

"What?" Ozpin asked looking sharply over to James. His stomach turned that James would see a Companion but not him.

"Look I lied about not being drawn to you. In Atlas," James shuddered. "I don't even want to think about what would happen if it got out that my soulmate was male. I didn't know how to deal with it, or my own feelings on the subject. My talk with Qrow was the first I've ever had about being anything other then straight. I hate not knowing things, not being in control of a situation. While I know you could have taught me, would have understood and helped me. I was afraid."

Ozpin looked between James and Qrow, he still didn't like the red eyed man even if he had been helping James. As evidenced by them even having this conversation. "And now?"

"Less so, I'm still ignorant but slowly relaxing into what the truth of myself is." James traced over the back of Oz's hand and the other man let him weave their fingers together. "If you still want to?"

Oz smiled for the first time, it was small and it was shy but to James it was like a bolt of sunlight, warm and willing. Allowing himself to feel anything for Oz at all helped.

"What about Romu- Roman?" Ruby asked not looking up from the floor.

"I put in a call to Vale's police force. He won't be any trouble to any of you ever again." Qrow said.

"Thank you." Ozpin said. "I don't think I would have been able to turn him in."

"You are not to blame Ozpin." Qrow said. "Roman is good at what he does. Try to focus on what you do have left, not what you've lost."

Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle. "You defiantly talk like a Companion."

"Comes with the job." Qrow took a deep breath. "James has agreed to allow Ruby and I to be together. I would also like to continue my sessions with James. If you are willing I would like to help you all with… everything that has happened."

"Out of love for Ruby?" Oz asked.

"Yes."

"You won't take them from me?"

"Ozpin, it was me pushing Ruby at you to begin with. I know I'm not a soulmate to any of you, I know it's not my place to bud in." Qrow said.

"But you should." James said. "I've seen enough of you, to know and I can't believe I'm say this. But I want you around. Ruby loves you, like you gave her to us. I think it's only right we don't take her from you. Maybe we could all work together." James leaned over and kissed Oz's cheek. "We were meant to be a quartet, think of it as just one instrument has changed Oz."

Oz closed his eyes and leaned into James, his first soulmate. "I… I will try."

* * *

Neo held a crippled Roman as they hid in their bunks aboard a ship to Vacuo. The tickets had already been purchased under one of their alises since Roman had planned to run with Oz's laptop and as much information as he could steal. Unfortunately during the fight Neo had chosen to go for her ginger haired friend, leaving said laptop behind. Not that it would have done much good since Qrow FUCKING Brawen had shot the damn thing. Everything, all their planning, the weeks Roman had used in getting behind Ozpin's walls, it all lay in ruins on her lap. Roman's body shuddered in silence, jerking every few moments as though he were in pain but her friend and longtime companion remained silent. Neo had pushed away the sleeves of his coat, seeing the chard and blackened remains of his bonds to his soulmates was horrifying. The willowy wisps of colour that had been so pale and faint now resembled brands of black raised burned skin. The marks of rejection.

As soon as they had escaped from Ozpin's estate Neo had grabbed their bags from their vehicles and used every ounce of stealth and strength she had in carrying Roman to the boat. Getting him into the boat had been a little tricky as the pain of breaking the soul bonds was reflected thrice over onto him. He didn't care about the broken bonds. None of it had ever been about love for him, if anything it was a form of freedom to him. Or at least that was what he kept repeating in his head even as the places his bonds had been burned like a fire that threatened to consume him. All it had ever been was an opportunity, one that Qrow fucking Branwen had destroyed for him. The boat hummed under them and Roman knew they were free of Vale.

Neo stroked a gloved hand through Roman's hair, the ginger roots coming through again. At least now he could get rid of that horrible colour, still even as she tried her best to comfort her friend she couldn't help realising that everything had changed now. They wouldn't be able to return to Vale anymore.

The ship jerked suddenly sending Neo scrambling to catch herself and Roman. The green eyed man blinked as shouts of dismay rose in a cacophony outside of their room. "Whats-?"

BANG.

The sound of screaming metal reached their ears, followed by gun fire. They both jumped as huge black claws sank into the metal wall opposite them. Neo grabbed Roman and pulled him to his feet. The side of the ship was ripped away with another horrendous screech and the pair looked up to a huge Sea Feilong roaring at them. Just as it was charging up it's lightning blast Neo hugged Roman tight and he was just aware enough of what was about to happen to return it. The Grimm fired off it's lightning blast…


	12. Chapter 12 The Sweetest Hands--

**Thank you too: jonj1762, Kimura Tsukino and s0phtt for your reviews.**

The Sweetest Hands Hide Daunting Secrets.

Crystalline sunlight filled the kitchen, it glinted off the countertops and warmed the inhabitants. Penny had made a huge spread for breakfast, serving so many people filled her with glee. Ruby and Qrow sat side by side at the island in the middle of the kitchen while James and Ozpin sat opposite them. Breakfast was scrambled eggs with bacon, cheese, sausages and toast. The news played on a television mounted high on one wall. The breaking news story was a Sea Feilong had attacked a cargo ship and there had been no survivors.

Qrow had just finished explaining the situation with the Faunus he and his team had saved as Oz traced the condensation from a glass of orange juice. His tone remained somber but even Oz could hear the undertone of worry and fear in it. "Ruby is more than welcome in my home. Though I am worried about all this, a stalker is no joke."

Qrow's phone rang after a quick glance at the caller ID he accepted the call and put it on speaker. "What's up Sun?"

"Velvets starting to improve and last night but … well I'm sure but I think someone broke into her room. I could smell faunus but nothing really useful. Figured I should let you know. Do you want to move her?" Sun said.

Qrow hmmed for a second. "Yeah probably best, better to air on the side of caution. I won't have someone killing my only witness."

"On it boss, I'll call when I have something else to report." Sung hung up.

"You have a team answering to you?" Ozpin asked, he didn't think Qrow was the type to lead.

"Just cause they helped find Velvet in the first place. I don't normally work with others." Qrow said.

James chuckled. "That's the understatement of the year."

"Well my Semblance doesn't exactly lend to company Jimmie." Qrow picked up his fork and gestured at the General.

"James."

"Whatever."

Ruby giggled, she could see the smile pulling at James's lips showing he wasn't actually annoyed by the pet name. She watched Oz cock is head in a very lupine action.

"What is your Semblance Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

Qrow pursed his lips suddenly not hungry at all. "Misfortune. Passive and constantly active. I can heighten it when I pour Aura into it but otherwise it's always there in a minor fashion."

"Ouch." Ozpin said feeling some sympathy for Qrow.

"What's yours?" Qrow asked.

"Time manipulation."

Qrow whistled impressed. "Wanna trade?"

Oz chuckled. "No thanks." He found himself smiling at Qrow, it was strange but he found himself warming up to the man. Just something about his body posture made him feel relaxed.

"Umm, guys. Could we… maybe." Ruby wrung her hands together. "Unlock my Aura? I mean if someone is following me and clearly they're very strong wouldn't it make sense to start teaching me to protect myself?"

The table fell into a simber silence as thoughts flew each around each of their heads. The three men looked to each other, her reasoning was sound. Qrow was reluctant because he had liked keeping her away from the fight. However it didn't seem like he'd be able to do that forever and after the mess from the day before . . .

"I think it is a good idea." Ozpin said. "May I?" He glanced between Qrow and Ruby. Qrow leaned back on his stool away from Ruby slightly and Oz couldn't help the smile that flicked over his lips.

"Sure." Ruby said as Oz stepped off his stool and walked over to her.

Ozpin cupped her cheek and place his other hand over her heart. He activate his Aura, it flared a deep emerald green briefly. He reached out with it letting it sink into Ruby, the bond upon his heart deepened silver in colour. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Red bloomed over Ruby's skin fluid fire, dancing over her for a long minute before vanishing. Qrow's stomach turned, he knew that Tai and Summer had strong Auras, but Ruby's looked stronger, untrained as it was. Had he been wrong not to encourage her to be a Huntress?

"Beautiful." Ozpin said petting her cheek with a thumb before withdrawing, his green fading while hers flared out a bit more. To anyone watching it appeared like it was stretching, wisps of red stretching high above Ruby's head before quietly simmering down to glow around her form.

Ruby smiled shyly at him. "I feel all warm and floaty now."

"It's never quite like the first time." James said admiring the red upon her skin. "Red suits you."

The silver eyed woman blushed. "Thank you."

Qrow was biting his lip and looking down at his white bond.

"What's eating you Qrow?" James asked looking over to him.

"My Aura is the same shade of red as Ruby's." Qrow said softly, not even his twin shared Aura colour with him. What did that mean? If anything at all.

The General observed Qrow for a little while longer, something close to sorrow tipped over in his eyes. "Qrow, if it's alright with you. I have today free could we have another session?" James asked.

The red eyed man looked sharply up. "Of course."

Ruby hmmed and asked. "Could you show me around the estate while they do that Oz? Seeing as I'm going to be around for a while I'd like to learn about it."

"What she means if she doesn't want to get lost around such a big building." Qrow snickered from besides her.

"Oh come on! It was one time but honestly I'm not sure what to do with my time while I'm here. I only have one sketch pad and some basic supplies with me. I'd like to find somewhere so I can do a few sketches."

Oz and James chuckled, seeing Ruby's cheeks burn a bright red seemed to pull the softest emotions out of the two other men and Oz was pleased that Ruby actively was trying to spend time with him. For a single horrid moment he was reminded of Roman before he pushed it away. Ruby was not him, she was sweet and honest. "Well if you really want, there's a beach just a short walk behind the mansion, I would love to take you down there. We could even go explore some of the caves down there."

The light that overtook Ruby's eyes almost blinded him. "Caves really! That sounds AWESOME! Oh please can we go, I would love to check that out."

"Of course, we're go as soon as we've finished breakfast." James and Qrow had taken to talking about where they would set up for their session. Oz didn't mind, there was dozens of rooms and knowing that James was staying at least for a while in his home settled him. Ozpin was just finishing his tea when he noticed Ruby all but inhaling her food to finish faster and had to stop himself from chuckling at her enthusiasm.

* * *

The beach attached to Beacon Manor was wide and sandy, small rocks and pebbles were few and far between. Along the shoreline seaweed and a few shells washed up along its sandy grains. Ozpin and Ruby took the stony steps in awkward silence. After being kicked out so Qrow could have a one on one session with James he and Ruby had been left alone for the first time. So many thoughts shifted around in his head, most revolving around how best to protect his younger mate from this nameless faceless threat that seemed poised over her like a thunderous cloud.

After Roman's rejection Oz found his bonds to Ruby and James even more precious to him, something he didn't think was possible. At first he was unsure if he was compensating for the loss of their mate then he felt guilty again for his ignorance. He had let this happen and now Roman had rejected them and Oz was truly fearful of losing either one of his remaining mates that it made his heart race.

A soft hand wound its way into his, entwining their fingers together and Oz looked down at his redhead mate. Ruby's smile was small but her eyes were sweetly looking at him. Oz almost kicked himself, of course his emotions had bled through their bond, she was much too close physically not to sense them. He squeezed her hand in thanks. "You know these caves haven't been explored for decades."

"Wow! So no one else knows they're here?" Ruby was impressed that Oz's estate 'had' a beach to begin with, unexplored caves seemed so fanciating to her she all but bounded down the steps in excitement. "What can we expect to find in this cave?"

Ozpin spun his cane once, not that he needed it but always found a reason to take it with him. "Not much I'm afraid, I haven't actually been down there in many years and that was just to ensure there were no Grimm hiding out down there." Oz pondered a moment. "I suppose I never really had a reason to come here."

"Well that's a bit of a shame really. I'm lucky to have a home on Patch, the forests and beaches are lovely inspiration for my work." She sent the man besides her a cheeky grin. "You may find me down here more often if it's beautiful to look at. I could even pull some of my supplies down here to paint, it could prove to be very productive."

"Well that sounds like a fair idea but it can be dangerous exploring caves alone so if you are really interested in adventuring down a forgotten cave, would you make sure to let one of us know or better yet one of us will come with you. At least until the threat to you is gone."

"Would that placate you?" Ruby excitedly asked, looking up at the older man, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and a slippery step had her falling backwards. Ozpin reached out and with one arm and caught the brunette using his cane to balance himself.

"Thanks." she mumbled, her heart pounding against her chest. He was so graceful in every movement he made, tall like a dancer but broad enough to hold enormous strength. The arm he used to catch her was tight and muscular even her back could feel those muscles flex with little effort.

"No problem." Straightening Ruby back on the path he continued. "It would put my mind at some rest but I'm afraid that for a while you're going to have to suffer with myself and the others hovering."

The silver eye thought on it for a moment before nodding. "That's fair and I don't want anyone taking me away." The sand was soft and dry up this end of the beach, the tide low and calm. Suddenly remembering the things Qrow had told her about the young Faunus woman- Velvet her name was, who was hurt so badly sent a shiver down her back. The sharp stab of fear was instantly dwelled when she felt Ozpin wrap his arms around her smaller shaking body.

He just reacted instinctively when Ruby made a small sound of distress. "I have you Ruby, you're safe." They stood there together on the sandy beach, unseeing the beauty of the waves as they gently swept over the sand. Oz swayed in time with each breath soothing his mate, breathing in her scent, roses and spring rain.

Ruby felt his hair tickle her neck as his much taller frame stooped down to shelter her own. Her breathing slowed, calming in his arms while the sun rose higher above them. Ruby drew away and smiled, both of them seemed calmer now and a small smile tugged his lips.

They wandered over to the water's edge and Ruby had the sudden urge to dip her feet into the salty foam. Sitting on the sand she removed the knee high boots and black socks. Oz watched his young mate as she carefully placed them on a nearby rock and stepped into the rushing waters and grinned widely.

It had been years since she played in the sea. The tingling from the water reached high through her nerves and cooled her warmed skin. Her eyes closed and she lifted her head up in a peaceful gesture, enjoying the cool water soak her feet and legs. But all too soon the chill from the sea returned and Ruby returned to her mate. Oz stood nearby watching the sun rise higher in the sky, whilst Ruby's eyes sought out the mansion back up the steps, chewing her lips in concern. "Is James going to be alright Oz?" Ruby inquired returning to her boots, seeing Oz frown she added. "I realise that he didn't feel the physical break but he will also be hurting from Roman's rejection right?"

"Hmm, in all honesty Ruby I am not sure. James is a very strong man, he has always had to be given his position and where he grew up. He is not use to showing his emotions, nor asking for help. He has however asked Qrow for aid . . . I think he is going to be okay. At least as much as any of us will be. We'll be his support, just as he is ours. That's what Soulmates are for." He held out his hand for Ruby to hold onto as she balanced and stuck her foot into the boot. "Come, I promised to show you these caves, if we don't go soon we're lose the sunlight."

"Okay." Walking side by side with Ozpin they entered the cave.

* * *

The cave was silent inside, the sound of waves could be heard echoing in from the mouth but otherwise the quiet remained. It was dark and a lot deeper than Ruby had been expecting. She had thought it would be small hole in the wall that you would be able to see the end easily enough but all that confronted her was empty dark space. A beam of light bounced ahead of her and she turned back.

"Always take a light, wouldn't be as much fun if we couldn't see." Ozpin held the large torch in his left hand as he proceeded ahead of the small woman lighting the way. Ruby ran up and walked besides him, her eyes taking in the details of his face. "Best stay close, Aura or not. Hitting your head would hurt."

Ruby giggled and took his free had as he collapsed his cane and pocketed it. "Yeah I'd rather not test it."

Ozpin chuckled, it was nice to have some alone time with her. "So, if you don't mind me asking. How did you and Qrow get together?"

"I didn't know if I'd ever find my soulmates and I didn't want to wait for them before having sex. I asked Qrow to teach me and things just evolved from there."

"I see." Ozpin said.

"Does it really bother you that much?' Ruby asked looking up from the moist cavern ground.

"No, I was just surprised." Ozpin squeezed her fingers gently. "I just didn't see Roman coming, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. I can't get the imagine of Qrow's void mark out of my head. I don't know why. It's a very unfortunate thing, to be void."

"Perhaps, I suppose we can never really know but Qrow has always wanted me to have the opportunity he couldn't. He is really the most kind person I know and I love him."

"I can accept that. He has been good for you Ruby and although I am still not so sure... I don't think you would have been the person you are now without him and for that I am _eternally_ grateful."

Ruby had an uncontrollable urge to hug this man to her as her heart warmed. He brought out so many good feelings in her. She wasn't sure if it was their souls bonding or if it was something else, something bigger and brighter than anything she had ever expected. They stood side by side in the dark damp cave and waited each other out. She wanted to hold him to her chest and stroke all that silvery hair, but she held firm only allowing her hand to brush his arm, the unexpected muscles returned heat to her cheeks. _So much strength in these arms_ , without thinking she used her two hands to hold his right, fingers stroking the callous skin with a soft thumb. His hands were so large. Fitting her hand against his, the size difference made her feel childish compared to him, her skin was smooth and almost chalk white. Nails nude and clean on both hands, her a little chipped from handling paints and other art supplies, his neat and free of any jewelry.

Ozpin let Ruby explore his hand. A nearby rock caught his eyes and he placed the torch upon it so she had access to both hands. She stood there taking his hands in hers, fingers ghosting up from his wrists, up higher over his palms. Her hands were so small the pads of her fingertips curved into his palms before spraying out and reaching higher again.

Ruby added a small amount of pressure as her tips slowly slid further up his fingers, once the pads reached his fingertips she moved them back down sliding to the side slightly so her fingers interlocked with his. Ozpin let his fingers curl down holding her hands in place, careful of his strength he brought both their entwined hands to his lips and kissed each finger, lingering on the last finger before he let the joined hands fall to his chest.

Ruby waited in silence but Oz never went further then he had, allowing her time and space, giving her the chance to make the first move if she wanted. Oh boy did she want to, to give them both some of what they could have. All she had to do was lean in, just let her worries and insecurities fall away and be swallowed by the fire that coursed through her core.

A twinkle of light blinded her for a moment and the mood shifted. She let her hands drop from Ozpin's but smiled at the older man before turning her attention to the shining light. "There is something over there."

Ozpin wasn't sure if he was disappointed or sad, she had been close to giving but alas, the time wasn't right. He saw the direction Ruby was facing and retrieved his torch. Once he had they made their way over to the wall and peered down what turned out to be a drop deeping into the cave. The twinkling light had faded and now even with the torch nothing but a stone floor could be seen.

"Looks like it leads into another cave." Excitement beamed between the pair.

"Shall we go down?" Ozpin said watching Ruby's face light up even more before she nodded.

"Sure. How?" Ruby asked.

Oz smirked and walked over to the edge, peering down with his torch. "Hold this."

Ruby took the torch from him and barely held in a yelp when Oz jumped neatly down the hole. He grabbed the wall to slow his descent, stone crumbling under his fingers. As he landed he pulled his fingers out of the stone and looked up to Ruby who was covering her mouth with a hand. "Worried?"

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Aura, with it I am very strong." He lifted his hands. "Jump I will catch you."

"Oooww." Ruby shifted back and forth nervously. "Okay." Carefully she jumped down, right into Oz's arms.

Oz caught her by her waist and brought her slowly down. "See nothing to worry about."

Ruby smiled up at him then looked around the cavern with the torch. Her eyes widening with astonishment. Crystals, gems and Dust. Pure and untouched by human hands took residence of every surface. Some hung low on the stone ceiling, other gathered over the tall walls and the ground gave way to glittering dust and broken off crystals. Colours bright and plentiful shimmered over them as they walked deeper. The cave went on for ages before they came and stopped turning in circles at the sheer sight of what they had uncovered. It was like standing inside their own colourful geode.

Ruby spun in a tight circle, her gaze soaking up the light and colours. "Oz this is amazing, I've never seen so many gems and Dust crystals in all my life." She was quite taken with the ceiling in particular, it's multi colored jagged ends sparkled like a sky full of colourful stars.

"I know I said there 'could' be a Dust deposit to James but this is incredible. And to think it's been hiding down here all this time."

"What do you want to do about it?" Ruby remembered the teasing conversation between the two older men about this. However seeing it first hand she was reluctant to give Ozpin any ideas about selling it to the Military or the various Dust companies.

"Well I think I want to do some more exploring, otherwise maybe we can keep this a secret. What do you think?" He faced his mate, the idea of selling this private piece of heaven wasn't appealing in the slightest and he sincerely hoped no one else would come across it either. There was a sense of peace here in this cave, surrounded by the pure crystals and gems and he felt his energy being renewed. The calm around him pierced through his mind and he watched Ruby step around the cave. The instant Ruby felt eyes on her she shifted and stared back at Ozpin. He made for a wonderful image, surrounded by all those raw crystals, untouched by man, he seemed so powerful and she pulled her backpack off.

Carefully looking around the cave until she spotted what she needed she returned to Ozpin and took his hand in hers, her creativity driving the pair to a solid uneven rock of dust. It was just straight enough to act as a seat and she patted the cool module. "I would like draw you, if want."

Ozpin smiled wide, sitting himself on the slightly cold dust deposit. "Will you draw me like one of your Vacuo girls Miss Rose?" The teasing glint in his eyes did wonders for her jumping stomach, butterflies swirled around her insides and she grinned back

"I won't be doing a nude, sorry but if you could sit with your cane in your lap." She took a few minutes positioned him as she wanted best, envisioning him sat in cave, surrounded by magic. Eventually she was satisfied with his pose, legs together, back straight and his shoulders back. She leaned her hands on those wide shoulders and felt them relax under her warmth, "Place your hands just lightly on the cane at opposite ends." when he had she moved to those hands and relaxed them so they were just balancing the cane.

Ruby moved back a few feet and pulled out her sketch book, some paints and pencils and addressed Ozpin again. "Can you relax into a neutral expression, maybe a small smile of indifference like this," She empathized the cave. "is your home, everything inside of it is yours and all your secrets are hidden in the many columns of crystal."

Ozpin tried to do as she asked but felt a bit silly sitting silent. "Will this do?"

"Yes I think that's will be perfect, oh and you can talk to me no problem. The silence in here is a bit unsettling and I think you'd get bored. So ask whatever you like." Ruby began, sitting, legs crossed and pad in her lap to draw the outline of Ozpin's face.

"Are you perhaps a little more open to conversation when your painting?"

"Something like that yes, just the other week Yang and I were painting her new apartment and we probably talked more during those few hours then we have in the last few months." She frowned at that, a spark of guilt at her attitude towards her sister, a sister she adored.

Ozpin noticed this and filed it away for a later date. For now he wanted to remain as still as possible. It had been many lifetime since he had his portrait done before and never by someone he had wanted to be with before. The torch sat by Ruby's feet lit the cave just enough for her to capture the environment. She mostly sat in the dark but it didn't seem to slow her down in the slightest so he tried some conversation. "What will you do with this picture?"

"Well for now I'm trying to fill in as many details as possible, to ingrain it in my mind so when I return to my workshop I can transfer it onto canvas. This will just be a rough sketch but once it's finished." She shrugged. "I''m not sure, I suppose it depends on how attached I am to it." Her eyes flitted back and forth to the silver haired man and back to her paper, never noticing water start to rise. From where they sat in their respected places Ozpin's boots prevented him from feeling the rising tide and Ruby although she sat on the floor of the cave was slightly inclined.

Time passed, the cave remained silent except for the occasional question, words echoed off its colourful walls and quietly the tide rose with froth and the smell of salt.

"Okay next question, coffee or tea?" Oz continued the banter he and Ruby had formed while she was drawing him.

"As a favorite drink?"

"Hot drinks only."

"Then neither, I love hot chocolate best." Ruby smiled adding the small cogs on his cane to her picture. "But I only drink it in winter or when its-

"Raining." They said in usion. Ozpin chuckled, head nodding before he remembered he was suppose to be sitting still. "I fear I drink far too much coffee and my assistant is always trying to fill me up with tea. I started taking my own drinks into work in the morning just so I don't have to drink the weak brewing water she replaced my coffee tin with. Alright your turn."

Ruby took a few moments to add another gear and debated her next question. "Season."

"Spring. The feeling of new life growing around me, the beginning, potential and most importantly it's not so blasted cold. You?

"Autumn. When the nights are just starting to grow, everything is harvestable ripened and it's probably the most colourful season. Its neither too hot nor cold, doesn't rain so much and I can get a lot of work done." Ruby paused for a moment, "Then again I do enjoy the cold winter nights, the blazing summer sun and like you said the spring air is fresh and full of new life." Her cheeks pinked with happiness "I guess I like all the seasons then."

"And there is nothing wrong with that. It's just a healthy appreciation for nature. Something a lot of people tend to take for granted and overlook in favor of their own preferences."

"That's a really nice thing to say Oz. Thank you, your turn." Ruby smiled sweetly, her emotions were heating up as she continued to look at him, dropping her gaze back to the paper she noticed that she had pretty much finished all she could do here at this time.

"Movie category?"

"Hmmm everything except horror and cringey chick flicks." She shuddered mockingly. "I hate them, they always end the same way, you?"

"I'm very fond of drama. And I have a healthy respect for superhero movies. Your turn."

Her eyes touched on the man in the picture, he was so calm, controlled, she wanted to know if she could shake him up and her next question really did take him by surprise. "How about, favorite place to be kissed." She tried to sound indifferent but her nearly breathless question and blushing cheeks failed her again.

"Lips." Was his simple reply as he gazed at her.

" _Lips._ " She repeated and received a nod. _Okay_ , slowly she sat up and moved from her perch. She sauntered over to Ozpin as he removed the cane from his lap, laying it down besides him to give the young woman access to his personal space. Ruby studied him before raising her arms to circle his neck. Ozpin moved his own hands up to cup her waist, silently asking permission. When he received her nod he lifted her effortlessly and settled her on his lap.

And the first contact with his clothed thighs her pulse skyrocketed, _so warm and tight_ , his muscles coiled in response to her weight. He drew his knees up a little, gravity causing her body slide down and settle across his crotch, her legs wrapped around his waist and her boots hooked together at his back. Ruby felt the heat build up between them. Ozpin watched those silver eyes dilate, pupils growing wide with desire but still he waited, she had to touch first, grow her trust in him before he tipped his control.

It was painstakingly slow the way she moved her hands into his silver hair, gently kneading the back of his head. He kept his hands around her waist but let his fingers clench into her gently, the feeling of her hands take root in his hair and stroke his head and neck nearly undone him. Through his glasses he watched Ruby draw closer to him her breath catching when her body settled more firmly against his. Lips ghosted over his cheek before she closed those silvery eyes and pressed her soft mouth to his.

That first kiss between them sent stars exploded behind Ozpin's eyes and he shut them in favor of feeling every touch from his mate. This! This is what he had been waiting for. With Roman it had felt cold, impassioned but hot but with Ruby it was like his whole being was being stuck with shards of lightning and heat coiled around him instantly. His bond hummed bright and loud between them deepening. His hand lowered from Ruby's hips to her small bottom, large hands massaging the clad tuss.

Ruby felt the firm hands rubbing her behind and purred in response to the touch, her lips brushing back and forth over Ozpin's. Occasionally she took his bottom lip between her teeth and lip pulling so so gently before releasing and diving back for more.

She hips rocked back before she pressed in further, delighted when she felt his tongue touch hers. It lasted only a second before he pressed further into her open mouth. His demand was met in full when she took one hand and purchased a hold in his hair while the other wound round his shoulders and neck holding him to her.

Air became precious as both parties refused to separate for even a moment, wanting to keep themselves fused together. Oz began stroking Ruby's hips before letting one hand move higher. When he met the skin of her waist he pressed his hand over her stomach, a sense of pure joy at the thought of what could grow there. Reluctantly he left his dream and traveled higher, letting his hand slide under her top as he searched for his prize.

Ruby felt Oz's hand move and although she could have stopped him she didn't want to. His hand was hot enough to burn and she liked the way it caused her to shiver all over so she pressed deeper with her tongue and moaned in approval. Ozpin felt his hand meet the swell of his desire. Clothed in lace it was no effort to push in under and cup her breast. The answering groan of pleasure was music to his ears and he let his hand travel the swelling orb until a loud, "Ahhhh." informed he had found her pert nipple.

Releasing her mouth from his the pair panted loudly breathing in much need air. Ozpin watched Ruby struggle to keep her desire contained and he tweaked her nipple between his fingers causing her to blush deeper and moan again. The silent question spoke volumes about Ruby's desire and Ozpin's request and Ruby leaned back slightly in acceptance allowing the older man to lift her top over her red tipped hair and dropping it to the side.

The bra came next, black and lacy it hardly provided support for its wearer and was gone before Ruby could blink, thrown behind him. Now her upper body was open to him, the perky breast although not as large as Yang's certainly were hands full.

Ozpin took hold of Ruby's hand and pushed them behind her until she gripped hold of this thighs leaving her chest and head bent back slightly for Ozpin to tease. He started with her neck, kissing the narrow column lingering over the pounding pulse at the base of the throat and sucked hard on it, electing another whine of pleasure from his lover. Moving downwards to her chest he measured the time he took attending to each creamy swell, kissing and suckling the underside before homing in on the pink nipple. He nibbled softly on the sensitive mound, Ruby's moans setting fire in his loins as he used more force and strength wanting, no needing to hear her scream.

Ruby felt every lick, each individual tooth and suckle. Her poor nipples were so sensitive and the pleasure Ozpin was supplying crippled her senses, she couldn't fight the moans every time he touched a pleasure spot and she had many. She began swaying her hips up and down her core soaking inside the leggings, her panties were probably a mess by this point but she didn't care.

A sharp tug from his teeth on her nipple had her focusing on him again and she lifted her chest up, her breast filling his mouth even more, he took it as an opportunity to suck harder and felt her body wither as she came, screaming in ecstasy. Ruby beet red and panting let her legs drop from around Ozpin's waist. Something wet and cold met her legs as she tried to catch her breath.

Ozpin was impressed with Ruby's responses. Who would have thought she could feel so right, held in his arms, so open to him. As much as he wanted to lay her back and know her more deeply. There was a quiet roaring behind him and it wasn't long before Ruby stiffened on his lap. She leaned back and he could still hear her heart pound but this time it wasn't it pleasure, it was in fear.

"Ozpin we need to go."

He lifted the small woman from his lap, and bent down to retrieve his cane but found it gone. When he turned around, he spotted his cane. It was floating on top of the tide. The tide that had started rising. Putting his feet onto the ground also proved tricky as his feet sunk into three feets worth of rushing water. The pair shared a look of worry before he trekked through the water and retrieved his cane, spotting Ruby's top soaking just under the surface of the water he also fished that out, returning it to his young lover.

"Come on, we need to get out of here. The tide is rising too quickly for my liking." Ozpin found the torch lying on another rock and grabbed her supplies. The tide had risen nearly enough to sweep it away.

Ruby didn't want to put the soaked top back on but had little choice as she couldn't find her bra and didn't want to walk around partly naked. It was cold on her skin, but soon was forgotten as they walked away from back of the cave. Once they reached the wall Oz collapsed his cane and pocketed it, then gave the torch to Ruby. "Climb on my back, I'll get us out of here." Ozpin tilted the light up and knelt, letting Ruby mount his back and settle her arms around his shoulders. Quickly he took a running leap to gain height, grabbing onto the wall with both hands, It took much longer to climb the thirty meter wall, there were few notches for him to grab onto but using his strength to create more hand holds he was able to pull them both out of the hole.

Ruby couldn't help but admire, him as he climbed by the top he wasn't even breathing hard. Ozpin knelt as let Ruby off of his back. "Well that was an adventure."

Ruby giggled and said. "You seem used to it."

Oz's smile was a bit thin. "Something like that, come let's go get changed and see if James and Qrow are done."

* * *

After getting changed and checking in with James and Qrow, who were still busy. Ruby and Ozpin ended up moving towards his library as Ruby's stomach growled.

"Shall I summon Penny to make lunch?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby pulled at the white cuff of her shirt. "I know I'm supposed to stay here, but could we maybe go out? I know a good place for sushi and with you around I don't think anyone would dare trying anything."

Oz's grip tightened around his cane, he hadn't gone out with it in years. To be frank he didn't much like going out at all but he could understand how stifled she was going to feel soon. He conjured, at least they would be together and he was confident about being able to keep her safe. "Hmm alright. To the extent of my knowledge Penny doesn't know how to make sushi."

"Thank you." Ruby beamed and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

The little gesture made leaving his comfort zone all the more worth it.

* * *

The day had gone from sunny and bright to raining and bleak within the hour, though most people who were still out had the sense to cover up or carry an umbrella. However one lone figure did neither as he leaned; mostly hidden by a darkened alley, against the wall opposite the restaurant Ruby had pulled her male companion into just a short while ago. Really the rain was a blessing to Tyrian as it helped conceal his body from view as he furiously watched the couple inside.

The warm inviting building had large bay windows and Ruby was sat by one, animatedly talking to the older man sat with her. He could see her hair drip from the downpour of rain and Tyrian wished he could be there now, tucking the wet strands behind her ears. His chest almost burst in fury when the man did just that, trailing his larger hand over her pale cheeks. _HOW DARE HE!_ Tyrian growled under his breath thankful the patter of rain was loud enough to engulf it.

The Faunus was unable to stay there any longer less he charge in there right now and bite the hand off that man. He couldn't afford for Ruby to see him like that and ran. Running far and fast away from his love, questioning why fate was taking her from him. His steps were loud and wet as they carelessly broke twigs left and right as he ran away from the city and into the forest.

If anyone had been around to witness his behaviour, they would have dubbed it 'sulky' but Tyrian didn't care, all that mattered to him was finding a way to lift his spirits. He haunted these woods for many years, decades even, mostly when his mood was low or he awoke in the night drenched in sweat and shaking like a scared child after a nightmare which wasn't too far off the truth. His heart was aching for the scene of Ruby with someone other than him. Seeing her smile for someone other than him.

How he wished he could go to her now and hold her tight, knowing that she would accept his embrace and return it in kind. Her soft lips humming a tune long forgotten for his ears alone. He stopped in the middle of the forest just thinking about her gave him that spring in his step and Tyrian lifted his arms into the air twirling in circles, his laughter echoed among the silent woodlands. Of course she LOVED him. Her heart would be full of him. The image of the man sat with her back in the city crashed his train of thought and his usually yellow eyes burned a violent purple. How could he be with her if her eyes were on another. Why had he not gone in there, lifted her from her seat and into his arms. Strike down the false love and whisk her away! That is what he SHOULD have done!.

A bush twitched and Tyrian stopped, hearing the huff of a creature to his side and waited, a lone Boar Grimm emerged from the nearby bush, already sensing prime meat and charged towards the enraged scorpion. Tyrian pulled out his weapons, a pair of pincer shaped blades, they were attached to his wrists like gauntlets sharp and deadly. The Faunus waited until the Grimm grew closer, before it could connect with him Tyrian nimbly slid low and to the right, his foot kicking out and tripping the boar onto his back. Without waiting a moment he launched onto the Grimm plunging both wrists into the underside of the beast soft belly. The Grimm squealed in pain already disappearing into smoke and shadow, growing smaller and smaller until all that was left was the bladed pincers.

Tyrian rolled onto his back, ignoring the twigs and leaves that stuck themselves to his wet braided hair and howled in laughter. Even the Grimm agreed with his violent thoughts, coming out to further show that his strength would be enough to sway his rose. As he lay there spread eagle watching the clouds float past he brought his thoughts back to Ruby.

He understood what had happened today was for the best, taking Ruby there, in front of all those people would have only ensured panic and maybe he would never have been able to get away with her safely in his arms. His guiding Goddess had warned him by placing too many obstacles in his path. Her soul went everywhere with him, just feeling her cold dead hands on his skin like a frozen breeze made him tingle inside. She would want him to be safe, it was her purpose in life and death.

Maybe he needed to do more recon, it wasn't impossible he supposed but he would only get one shot of it and with her having two soulmates and that Huntsman living there the chances of her being alone long enough for him to seize an opportunity were slim to none. _How could I get her away from them_ , Tyrian grinned a cold mad smile, guess he would just have to kill them all.


	13. Chapter 13 By The Hands That Craved-

**As per usual this version is cut for the M rating.**

By The Hands That Craved Thy & I Am Whole Again

"So this is her?" James stared down at the picture of a rabbit Faunus. The young woman smiled back at him with big doe brown eyes and large ears protruding from the top of her head.

"Yeh and so far I less less clues now then I did when we pulled her half dead from the river." Qrow snapped. After Sun's call about a possible intruder in Miss Valentina's room he had upped her security and asked for all the surveillance cameras in the hospital. Unfortunately that meant he had two feeds and they were both from the main entrance which didn't help if their assailant came through any other door. They also didn't have a very solid time frame since it was late at night and the two sleeping Huntsmen admitted to being asleep longer then they had originally admitted.

Suffice to say they all received a thorough tongue lashing from Qrow the next day. Now it was three days later and they still had no new leads. Qrow worried that the longer this manic was free the more danger Ruby could be in. Which was why this morning after sharing breakfast with Ruby, James and Ozpin. Qrow had invited James to help. He hoped that adding fresh eyes would give a different perspective and maybe reveal something he had missed.

"Has she come round at all since you found her?" James poured over some of the papers looking for something that would help.

"Only for a moment and that was when she gave me what I assume was Ruby's name. Since then nothing."

The sunlight glinted through the window into James' eyes. "Well I can look into it some more. Perhaps . . ." James took hold of the map, running a gloved finger up the line of a river. "You said you found her in the river. How far up the river did you go for clues?"

"All the way to the dam, there was nothing."

"But her medical reports state she suffered from broken bones consistent in a fall. What if someone threw her off the cliff face and into the river. Here!" He pointed to where the lines between the cliff and river were closest. "This spot is very steep, it's practically vertical. If you threw something off from this point wouldn't it land straight into the river."

Qrow leaned over Ironwood's shoulder, their bodies almost pressed together. "And if you follow this line of trees it leads you to the poor Faunus District, not too far away from where Velvet lives!"

"Which means whoever attacked her. . ." James started

"Either had to live in the area or been there enough that they might be recognizable! Brilliant job Jimmy! I could kiss you." Qrow all but bounced on the spot.

"Why don't you?"

No sooner had the words left the General's mouth before Qrow took him up on the offer melding their lips together in a hot and bruising kiss. James had to hold onto the table to keep his hands off the other man as he plundered his mouth.

"Hey QroWOAH!" Sun staggered back from the door quickly shutting the door after him. "Nevermind, I'll come back later!"

Qrow couldn't stop his chuckle at seeing the flustered younger man and had to draw back from James. "Don't think I've ever seen him run so fast before."

"Qrow come on really." James tried to get his breath back under control but was having a hard time with the taste of the thinner man still on his lips.

Qrow's red eyes still laughed as he gave the other man another peck. "Sorry. You okay?" he asked seriously.

"You know what, I am actually. Even though I know the minute I walk out that door there's going to be a dozen people who know what's going on in here I am feeling pretty good about it."

"That's good."

Muffled chatter sounded from the other side of the closed door and raising a brow Qrow tiptoed towards it. Once he heard the chatter again he slammed the door open resulting in the rest of Team SSSN tumbling into the room in a pile of limbs and groans. "You guys would make terrible undercover agents, who know that right."

James only chuckled as the lads tried to explain their actions.

* * *

Oz wandered through his big house, wondering when things had changed. Before even when he had every curtain pulled back the place seemed a dark and somber place. Now everywhere he looked, in every corner there was light and what he hoped was the beginning of something he had long since thought he may never have. None of it would have been possible if not for the young woman curled up in his favorite armchair sketching in her pink and black notebook.

Oz himself leaned over the chair to see what had enraptured his mates attention this time, musing at the image of his companion and friend Penny watering flowers in her little greenhouse. "That is a lovely drawing Ruby."

Ruby peeked up at her copper eyed man, smiling softly. "She takes very careful care of those flowers of hers."

"To be honest with you I haven't really seen them."

"Now that is a shame. Come on!" Quickly scooping up her boots Ruby pulled Oz with her through the mansion heading in the direction of the kitchen. When they got there Penny was just putting the clean plates away. "Penny do you know any parts of the garden where we can grow something? Maybe find some seeds."

"Oh yes I can help you with that. Just wait here for one minute." Quickly Penny zoomed off, her bouncy ginger hair as cheerful as she was.

True to her word Penny returned before the minute was up carrying a heavy looking sapling that had a few red blossoms hanging from thin brown branches. "Here you go. I was going to plant this somewhere for next year. It's a cherry blossom tree, I researched its history and its suppose to symbolize love among other things. I thought you might like it. Perhaps you can find a place and plant it together."

"That's a lovely idea Penny thank you." Oz praised the robotic girl, playfully ruffling her hair.

"I'm so happy you like it father. There are tools just outside the greenhouse should you wish to use them." Penny said.

"Thank you Penny." Ruby grabbed Oz's hand and pulled him outside.

Ozpin had to smile as she pulled him out into the garden, she was just so bright and vibrant. The air was sweet and it filled his lungs making everything seem a bit warmer. Ruby let him go as she pilfered the greenhouse and he looked at his garden. Penny put so much time into it and he rarely went out and really enjoyed it. It was even easy to spot the freshly turned grown where the cherry tree would go. Ruby returned and grabbed his hand again. "Come on then, it's your garden you should plant it."

Ozpin laughed as she dragged him along. "If it makes you happy."

"Yes it does." Ruby said and handed him the hand shovel. "At least twenty centimeters deep."

Ozpin walked over to the dirt and knelt starting to dig the hole. How just a mundane action made his heart feel light, he didn't know. Ruby knelt across from him. "It's nice out here, we should make use of it more while the weather is good."

The tall man looked up at her, the hole finished. "With you around, I think I would like that."

Ruby put the thin sapling into the hole and they covered the base together. She smiled sheepishly up at him then leaned forward and they shared a long kiss.

* * *

Later when James and Qrow had still not returned Ruby and Oz could be found lounging together in one of his many study's the nice huge couch more then big enough for the two of them. Oz had a book open in his hand reading aloud to Ruby while she took the time to draw him. The picture was just starting to come together when her last pencil snapped. "Damn it."

"Problem?"

"Yeh the change of scenery has been so good for my artistic talents that I've gone through all the supplies I brought with me."

"I could probably find you some more, I'm sure there's bound to be some."

"Hmmm I have another set but they are at home in Patch."

Oz thought about it for a moment. It had been such a long time since he visited the little island and he was also the only one who had yet to see Ruby's home. "Well how about we go pick up some more stuff then." Snapping the book shut he strode over and gave her upturned face a chaste kiss. "While we're there you could grab a few weeks worth of clothes, it would make staying here easier as you only brought one bag."

"Well I wasn't sure how long I'd be staying-"

"Ruby if I may, there isn't a place I would rather be then with you. Whether it's here or at Patch. I know its a little selfish but I hope one day soon you might come to think of this as your home and if not, if you'd rather stay in your fathers home I would not be opposed to moving somewhere closer. Being with you has brightened every day and chased away long looming shadows. What do you think?"

The silence was agony, had he been too pushy? Too demanding? Oz wasn't sure, he just hoped he hadn't frightened her off. Thoughts swirled around his head like aged whiskey until he felt a pair of tender soft lips against his. Ruby's hand curled into his hair as she pulled his head down for a longer, heated kiss. Their breath shared as Ruby peppered kisses along his lips, jaw and chin before pulling back to look up at her Soul mate. "Oz I would like nothing better then to be with you. Patch will always be home in a way only I could understand but you and James and Qrow are a home I can only share and love more. What I'm trying to say is my home is with you, no matter where you are, where you go. You are my home."

()

It took several long moments for them to settle, he lowered both their bodies back to the couch but did not leave her blissful heat. Ozpin pressed his temple to hers and they looked into each others eyes for a long moment before kissing slowly. "So that's what having sex with a bonded is supposed to be like." Ruby said softly her chest heaving.

Ozpin nodded and swallowed though he wasn't winded that had been something else. "Yes, I'll admit it has never felt like that before."

Ruby purred and rocked her hips upon his still hard length. "Well I think we should do it again."

Oz smirk and started to rock with her. "I think that sounds like a fine idea."

* * *

"Okay this is it, stop here." Ruby was out of the car before Oz had even turned the engine off.

"What's the hurry, we still have hours before the last ferry!"

Ruby bounded back to the car, leaning her head in to give Oz a quick peck on the cheek."I want to get back so I can enjoy more time with you, is that so wrong?"

"Certainly not. Come on two are faster then one and you can show me your workshop, I would very much like to see some of your finished pieces." Oz looked at the two story cabin. It was very homely, the kind of place you'd go to to get away from the city and relax. Maybe he should build a summer house around here.

Keys jingling in her pockets Ruby shifted the backpack so she could unlock the front door. "Sure just don't get too distracted."

Just as the door opened a letter that had been crammed into the side of the door fell to the floor. Ruby bent down to retrieve it almost missing the quiet giggling behind her. As it was she heard a second noise that sounded like a boot going through mud and turned, everything seeming to happen in slow motion.

Oz felt something cold and hard touch his back but as distracted as he was he had been too slow to pull up his Aura and let out a pained sob. Looking down his vision blurred, was that a blade? No not a blade, it was brown and twitched when he moved. Something purple leaked from the tip and dripped down his front and when a hot mouth whispered in his ear his whole world dropped. "You shouldn't touch what isn't yours!"

Ruby barely had time to move from her spot before Oz was tumbling onto the ground. She screamed, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oz!"

Before she could reach out to him a pair of arms banded around her and she was pulled to the side where her eyes met a pair of bright yellow orbs staring back at her. "My Rose!"

His grip was so strong Ruby couldn't wiggle free of him but she tried. Kicking and shouting at the top of her lungs. "Let me go! What have you done to Oz. Let GO!" The man holding her snapped his teeth together as a thick tail with a stinger on the end coiled around her arms.

Tyrian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small very damp cloth, gently pressing it to Ruby's face. The stench made her gag as she tried to turn her head away but the tail only coiled tighter causing her to gasp as it squeezed her torso. The Faunus took the momentary distraction to cup the cloth over the young woman's mouth his smile widening as her eyes slowly began to shut.

Ruby made one last attempt at freedom, lifting her freest foot in the direction of this man's crotch. Sadly she had not the strength to do it and could only miserably stand by and watch as blood pooled around Oz's body. _Oz . . . ._

Oz felt the coldness seep around his body, the telltale signs that it was shutting down again. _No Ruby needs my help. I can't die here!_ He tried to move his limbs, to pull up his Aura but whatever poison he had been stabbed with was paralyzing his ability to use Aura. Through fading eyes he was helpless to watch Ruby attempt to fight off their attacker, then he was horrified when she stopped moving all together _NOOOO!_

Their assailant gathered a limp Ruby in his arms turning one last time to the man he left dying on the ground. A tail wrapped around his waist and the pair of glowing yellow eyes changed into a deep vibrant purple. The sound of his laughter echoed in Oz's mind as he lost the last dregs of his consciousness slipping into the void.

* * *

 _Sometimes when Ruby was a little girl she liked to believe that she was an adventurer. Patch was the land of dreams and castles and she was the knight in shining armor, protector of the weak just like her mummy. She even had a red cape, since it was her favorite colour. Sometimes she and Yang played together but mostly she played alone since Blake and Yang like to spend time together. Yet when they did play together it was always the sounds of their laughter that could be heard as they ran and jumped and just plain had fun._

 _But today wasn't a day for playing. Mummy was gone and daddy was crying. Ruby had gone to see if Yang would play with her but found her sister curled up in Blake's lap while the Faunus girl stroked Yang's long golden hair. Yang never let her play with her hair, she got very mad whenever someone touched it but it was okay for Blake for some reason Ruby didn't understand._

 _It was fine, she could go out and play by herself! Dragging on her little black wellies and her red hood Ruby stepped outside and almost immediately wanted to go back in. It was raining and not the faint drizzly rain but big loud splashes that would no doubt get her so wet. Still she 'was' wearing her wellies and daddy always said a little rain never hurt nobody. So long as she came back early it would be okay then!_

 _Pumped Ruby jumped into the first puddle she could find, making a game of jumping into everyone she could see. One after the other she went deeper into the surrounding forest playing. It wasn't until the thunder struck that she stopped and shivered. "I don't like storms!" Turning she tried to make her way back but as far as she had gotten it was difficult to see which way she was suppose to go. Still she couldn't stand in the rain all day and picked a direction before making her way through the rain._

 _It was starting to get dark by the time Ruby began getting really scared. Nothing seemed familiar and she wasn't even sure which way she was going anymore. She was about to start crying when she heard sobs coming from up ahead. Thinking it was her dad Ruby ran towards the sounds almost falling in the mud in her haste but who she found was definitely not her father._

 _This man knelt on the soggy ground, uncaring that he was almost covered in mud. He had a short brown ponytail that sat at the nape of his neck and he was crying loudly. It reminded Ruby of how everyone at home was, they were all sad when the news mummy wasn't coming back came. Had this man lost his mummy too? Careful so as to not scare the grown up Ruby patted his wet shoulder. "It's okay, its okay."_

 _"Huh?" The man turned to Ruby, showing her a pair of very bright purple eyes, they were puffy and red from his crying and with the streaks of mud down his face she couldn't see much else. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Ruby! There there." She petted him again. "I heard you crying. My mummy is gone and everyone is crying. Is that why you're crying. Is your mummy gone too."_

 _Tyrian stared at the little girl for a moment, she couldn't have been more then five and she was trying to comfort him. "No Ruby, not my mummy. My . . . wife."_

 _"Oh I'm sorry. Daddy says mummy isn't in pain anymore but I don't think she was in pain with us. Is your wife in pain any more?"_

 _"No, no I don't think she is."_

 _"Oh no, your flowers are squished!" Ruby exclaimed rushing over to straighten the blooms. Tyrain didn't even remember picking them but seeing this tiny human child being so kind to him, it warmed something in his cold dead heart._

 _"There, good as new!"_

 _"You are very kind Ruby." The man smiled, his tears drying up._

 _"Thank you! I have to go now, daddy will be worried. Bye bye!" The moment Ruby brushed past him Tyrian's hand reached out and pulled her to a stop._

 _"Ruby would-would . . . I." He stuttered, unable to form words. "I would like it if you remember, to maybe bring some more flowers to my wife. Is that okay?"_

 _"Okay! I'll bring roses and sunflowers! They are what daddy grows in his garden. Are they okay?"_

 _"That would be lovely Ruby, thank you."_

 _"You're welcome! Bye bye now."_

 _Ruby skipped away from the Faunus none the wiser while Tyrian, concerned for the little girls well-being in reaching home followed her at a far away pace. After a few more detours Ruby was lucky to find her way home just as the doors burst open and Taiyang came skidding to a halt at the sight of his daughter, wet but safe. "RUBY!" He gathered the child in his arms, tears and cries shaking up his body. "Oh my Goodness, don't you ever do that to me again!"_

 _"I'm sorry daddy I was just playing adventurers like mummy use to."_

 _"Oh my dear baby girl, please." Tai knelt on the wet ground, pulling his youngest into a tight hug. "Please no more adventurers. Promise me."_

 _Suddenly the thought of going out into the woods wasn't very appealing anymore and the sight of her father's worry and scared reaction made her sad. "I promise."_

 _Tai let out a shaking breath, gathering Ruby in his arms as he turned back to the house. Ruby's eyes sought out the playground of her childhood, catching sight of a lounging figure that was mostly hidden by the shadows of the trees. Recognizing the man she waved to him and smiled. Though the door shut before she could see a his response and she went back to playing with her colouring._

* * *

Tai was getting home later and later these days. It made him want to rethink his choice of location, then he shook his head. No, Patch was always going to be his home. He wasn't like Yang who thrived around people or Qrow who traveled so much. He was a homebody who enjoyed tending to his gardens in his spare time and listening to the nature around him.

Yang had arrived the day before asking to borrow Zwei for the weekend, apparently Weiss was really missing the little corgi so Tai had the house to himself for another day. He was just pulling up when he saw the front door wide open. Even when one lived on a quiet and mostly peaceful island, it was still stupid to leave your door unlocked and Tai was certain he had locked it before going out earlier.

With a humm he looked the ground over and noticed a new set of footprints leading around the house. With another humm he followed them around and looked up… "SHIT!" Taiyang raced across the yard, skidding to the ground beside Oz. He grabbed the limp man and turned him over. His lips were blue with death.


	14. Chapter 14 By Your Leave

" _Tryian! I'm back!" Called out as she wrestled with the door, her hands loaded down with shopping bags and her coat. The words had hardly left her painted red lips when her weighted purchases were lifted from her tired arms. Her sky smile dropped into something sweeter as she turned into the waiting arms of her Soulmate, leaning into his chest with a rare show of feeling._

 _Like a sponge, too dried out from the desert Tyrian soaked in the rays of warmth and softness. Having ones mate so close was physically soothing even if the sincerity behind her actions was absent. Content in this embrace his tail went to wind itself round his mates waist but feeling the leathery scales broken this fragile moment and Cinder quickly stepped back and out of reach. "Thank you darling, whatever would I do without you."_

 _Saddened the Faunus coiled his tail behind his back and carted the many bags through to their separate bedrooms. "You know I would never do without you my princess, even the flames of my soul rise and fall with you."_

 _Cinder barely reacted to his humble words, too focused on spying out their shared home for imperfections, though she remained inwardly unimpressed. Who said having a Soul mate as all that fascinated obviously hadn't met Tyrian. While he wasn't ugly he certainly wasn't going today out many in attractiveness. He was smart, smarter then most realised but since becoming besotted with the amber eyed girl she thought he had dumbed himself down. Cinder knew he made good money as both an enforcer and huntsman he was rich enough to afford the lifestyle Cinder had always wanted. Some said she was only in it for the money, that she had let herself be bought. Cinder liked to correct them, she may have been bought but Tyrian was the one who was kept._

 _Like so many before her a younger and more naive Cinder had thought that she could make it as a dancer. She kept herself in shape, ate and drank the right kind of stuff and most importantly she had the confidence to rival ten people. She had been dancing in a club with some friends when a well dressed man approached her with just the offer she had been waiting for. Come to Vale with him and she would receive all the training necessary to make it big in dance. So in a move that left everyone shocked she packed her bags and ran from her home in Mistral after burning bridges with what family she had left._

 _Should she have been so surprised when upon arrival she had been treated to her first taste of the real world? Perhaps it would have been smarter not to sleep with the man who had convinced her to come with him. Apparently when one thought sleeping their way to the top was the best approach in the early days they got what they had coming to them. Soon all the promises of fame and money had been replaced with a game of pass around the human fleshlight. And drugs! So many drugs._

 _The drugs had made it barely tolerable but the cycle of sex and substance had taken a toll and one day Cinder found herself laying in a hospital bed after a particularly gruelling session that left her overdosing in the midst of being gangbanged. The people using her had quickly tossed her outside in the rain naked and fading when a innocent passerby saw her and called for help._

 _After months of therapy she couldn't afford, instead choosing a different form of payment Cinder had been discharged from the hospital. Wearing clothes several sizes too big from the charity box and a low grade Lein card in hand the dark haired woman picked herself up and headed towards the first club she could find. With some measure of luck her choice was a strip club and Cinder used her only card to buy the biggest glass of wine she could afford. Watching the women dance along the stage as men threw high valued cards and excited comments their way Cinder quickly got an idea._

 _It hadn't taken too long, between nursing her wine and chatting up the bartender for a woman dressed in a purple and blue wrap dress to approach them. Within minutes Cinder had gone from being homeless and without a Lein to her name to becoming 'Fall' the club's newest waitress. Months later she had gone from cleaning the toilets of 'questionable' fluids to dancing on the stage with the other girls, shaking her still impressive ass into customers faces and earning enough to afford the tiny one bed flat down the road. Unfortunately her time intoxicated by drugs had left her hands shaky and her moods swinging like a kids birthday party. Thankfully she found taking her choice of drug in more modest amounts stopped that and left her feeling like her life was on the up and up._

 _One night when Cinder was feeling particularly sly, toeing the line of club rules the door opened and with it the Faunus she lived with today. Tyrian was friends with the bartender she had initially met on her first night and after a few drinks the Faunus made his way over to the stage requesting a private dance. Suffice to say learning he was her Soul mate had been both wonderful and irritating. Since that first night Tyrain had become a regular at the club and though he kept to the rules, just enjoying Cinder dancing he also started to show his possessive side. When other men wanted a more private setting he would threaten them, growling close and low into their ears, the words she couldn't tell but the way their faces paled and the face that they never came back again said volumes for his intimidation skills._

 _Unfortunately it was messing with business and the owner wasn't having it after the first few weeks. When the situation was explained about their Soulbond her boss who Cinder had thought was a fair and kind person gave her a choice. She could reject her bond with Tyrian and be free to work at the club for as long as she wished. Or she could quit and allow her newfound Soulmate to look after her needs. She couldn't come between their bond any more then she could had they been married and Tyrain jumped at the opportunity to get his mate to stop working at the club. He made promises of working hard so she didn't have to work anymore and her sore feet were begging her to take the deal._

 _In the end she sold her flat and moved into the two bed modest bungalow Tryain lived in after quitting her job and things went well for the first few weeks. When her Soulmate tried to complete their bond the first time she had pushed him away. When the Faunus asked for an explanation Cinder told him her life story, had she had come to be in Vale and that she wanted to complete their bond but was too afraid yet to sleep with him. She was lying of course, the idea of solidifying her bond to him left a vile taste in her mouth but the excuse was good enough for Tyrian and the two continued their shared lives without completing their bond._

 _Tyrian was a good provider, he let her change his home to make it appeal more to her, he worked hard as promised, gave her money to spend as she wished. Bought her presents and even cooked and cleaned their home. The few times he went for more then a peck on the lips or a caress down her neck Cinder pushed him away, mostly by faking a panic attack and it would send him scurrying away to give her space before returning with a gift as apologises._

 _Did she feel sorry for using Tyrian, HELL NO! He just made it so easy to manipulate him. She was still taking drugs as well but now she did it more subtly since she didn't want the Faunus to know._

 _Unfortunately keeping things from Tyrian never worked for too long as she found when the Faunus in question sat her down later that day with her stash in his hands._

 _"Cinder please. This isn't good for your health, these drugs are bad."_

 _Furious that he had poked through her things Cinder threw her cup across the room bellowing. "Who the fuck do you think you are, stealing from ME!"_

 _"You are using my money to buy DRUGS Cinder, are you trying to kill yourself?"_

 _"GIVE IT TO ME!" With a snarl the amber eyed woman leapt up, slapping her mate across the face. "Fucking give it to me now!"_

 _Tyrian took her blows holding her stash high and attempting to calm her down. "Please princess stop, your only going to make things worse. We can get through this I promise, I will help you."_

 _"Like you helped me get fired! Like you help me everyday trying to be mister perfect so I would get into bed with you! News flash asshat I wouldn't fuck you in a million life times! Your disgusting." Still striking out at her mate Cinder was like a beast finally letting her true emotions through. "Self absorbed, worthless Soulmate and I hate YOU!"_

 _Sorrow and anger hinted beneath Tyrain's calm exterior. "I love you Cinder. . . Watts was right, you are just using me, you never cared."_

 _"Of course I don't care, I mean look at you! Out of all the people in the world to be my Soulmate and I get stuck with you." Standing on her toes she suddenly stopped her viscous attack and slowly said with venom. "I would rather go back to being fucked and drugged up by dozens of those filthy sleazy liars then let you make me cum." Without another words Cinder turned on her heel and headed towards the front door._

 _All a sudden Tyrian felt his heart wrenching and something cold struck at the nape of his neck. Fearful he desperately followed her, torn between exclaiming his love and crying, the pain sinking over his chest where his bond struggled to survive he pushed in front of her, blocking the doorway. "Please please, I'm sorry. Don't go! I promise I'll be good, I'll give it back, look!" He all but threw the bag of powder into her hands as he stared into those glowing amber orbs begging._

 _Cinder only stuffed the package into her pocket and sneered at the man before her. "I would say it's been fun Tyrian but really you're too pathetic. That's why I'm going to give you this one last gift." Cruelty she gripped his face in her hands, her nails digging into the redness where she struck him time and again. Leaning up she got in as close to his face as she could, their lips only a breath from touching,_

 _"I reject you with all my being, Tyrian Callows." The words were almost like a whisper and for a moment Tyrian thought he had imagined them until the burning in his chest forced his eyes open. No longer where they the snake like yellow Cinder knew but a vibrant and toxic purple. Tyrian felt his bond wrench and gasped for breath furious. As black spots dotted his vision he lifted his tail and posed it to strike._

* * *

"OZ!" Ruby's eyes flew open as she sputtered awake, panicked breathing. Those silver pools widened as her mouth dropped open in horror causing her to slam her two shaking hands over her mouth. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to calm down enough to seek out her bond with Ozpin her heart thundering against her ribcage. She found the wisps of gold but now they felt cold and empty. Ruby's anguish seeped out in choked sobs and tears, her face hot with them as she cried. No, how could this be happening?! Something in the distance chimed and forced Ruby out of her sobbing and she felt her heart drop on fear for the things she saw.

The first thing she noticed was that she must be in some sort of basement. The floor that she could see was concrete but thick rugs of different colours had been draped over the ground. It was also very dark and the only light in the room came from a hanging bulb in the centre of the ceiling, though it was dim and glowy giving her only limited sight. The rest of the room was minimally furnished, a large couch sat in one corner, it's faded green colour looked sickly and unclean. A few tables sat in the other corner with a pair of stools and from Ruby could see there were a number of tools lay upon them. Slowly so as to make as little noise as possible she shifted into a kneeling position and reached out a hand, the warmth coming into contact with something cold and hard.

That's when she noticed the cage .

Probably about five feet in height and another eight or so feet each way the cage against the far wall and bolted she could tell into the concrete. The bars we're an inch or so in thickness and ran from the top of the the cage to the bottom with a fists thickness between each pole. Underneath her feet was a thick blanket protecting her from the cold metal floor and above her a thick plated roof holding her inside.

Against her better judgment Ruby felt her head swim and she pounded at the ceiling. "No no nonnononono No! Let me out! Let me out of here!" Her shouts were met with silence as she rattled the poles attempting to pull them free. "Someone let me out of here!"

She pulled, shouted, cried out and slapped at the roof until her hands hurt and her throat ached, slowly sliding back down in a puddle on the floor of the cage and cried some more.

The smell of something yummy woke her, not even realising that she had fallen asleep Ruby carefully opened her eyes and was met with a pair of familiar yellow orbs staring back at her. He had an angler face, thin and pale features that were sharp and still. His thin brown eyebrows rose with a smile that was too familiar and sent sent shivers down her spine. Ruby eyed the long ponytail as it rested over one shoulder and lay against his hip. Something twitched behind the man and as her gazed locked on to it in the semi darkness she noticed it was a tail. Blood left her face as she remembered that tail, the squelching sound it made as it tore through Oz's torso, blood dripping from the sharp appendage and whimpers left Ruby's lips.

At the sound the Faunus giggled, it was high and reminded her of over ripened cherries, bitter and sickly. The sound of a plate being pushed drew her eyes down as he very gently placed it as close to the cage as possible. "You should eat."

Ruby was about to decline but the smell of the grilled cheese and chicken sandwich sent her stomach into roaring rumbles. A dusting of embarrassment coated her cheeks as she peered back up to see if the Faunus had noticed. From the way he smiled at her she guessed he had and not knowing when her last meal was her thin pale hands reached between the bars taking half of the sandwich.

Ruby sat up slightly still not speaking as she looked down the meal. Unsure if it was safe she pulled the top half off to glare at the food, half expecting to see something toxic inside when the voice besides her sighed. "Don't worry, I have not poisoned it. If I wanted you dead you would have been found in the belly of a Grimm by now."

"You might have drugged it." Her voice was still horse from her crying but it was stronger then even she realized.

A frown took over that smiling face. "I have a 'disdain' for those kind of chemicals."

"And yet you used them on me." Not wanting to wait to see if he would take the food away Ruby quickly took a large bite and another. Her body was obviously hungry as it took only moments for her to finish the sandwich.

Tyrian watched with vivid amusement as the small woman all but demolished the meal, his glee that she enjoyed his food left him with a warm glow. Realising that he hadn't answered her yet he choose his words carefully. "A necessity but rest assured if things go well I shall have no need to use them again."

Slowly the appetite that had grown sunk deeper and deeper until the food in her mouth tasted like she had ate bricks and they now rested in her stomach. Without eyeing the other half of her sandwich Ruby turned accusing eyes on her captor. "A necessity? Like killing Oz . . . You've taken me from my soulmates and k-killed one of t-them." She stuttered.

Watching those eyes fill with tears almost had Tyrian doing the same. She didn't understand? How could he make her understand, that what he had done was necessary for them to be together. The man with the grey hair would never have let her go, he would have fought or at least that's what Tyrian would have done in the same situation. Still he couldn't come up with the words to console his rose and instead of comforting her he only growled in response. It had to be done, it was just that simple, she was safe now, with him and they would be together just as they should have always been.

Ruby watched the emotions play over her captors face, he went from looking at her softly to a near panic and now he was growling under his breath as though frustration. Well good! He deserved it. The despair of seeing Oz falter and fall by this man's hands was cruel and she wasn't sure if her heart could take it. There was something familiar about the Faunus but she just couldn't remember what. A lump settled on her chest, she wanted Oz, she wanted James and mostly she wanted her Qrow.

A surge of anger forced her forward as she glared through the bars, her shaking hand gripping the metal as she shook them. "Let me out! I don't want to be here! Let me go home!"

The swift change in behaviour seemed to flip a switch for the scorpion, his face dropped any hint of emotion and he leaned in close enough to the cage that Ruby felt his hot breath on her face. "You are home Ruby, this is home now and you are never EVER leaving me again. Can you see it?" Seeing the way his cheeks dusted with blush as he obviously let his mind wander and imagine."You and me, together always. I will show you how much I love you, that is my promise to you. We will live and be together for years to come," His thin coarse hand fished between the bars and pressed against the young woman's stomach. "and when I rest my hand against your swollen tummy as you carry our babies, oh how happy we will be."

The hand rolling over her belly was the final straw as Ruby's lost all colour and shook in fear. Desperate and frightened she grabbed at the hand and leaned her head down biting Tyrain's hand as hard as she could.

The resounding yelp was her only warning before his other hand shot through the bars and wrapped itself around the thin column of her neck. With the bitter taste of blood in her hand Ruby was wretched away as the Faunus slammed her into the back of the cage, her breath leaving in a pained sob when her back met the metal bars. Ruby felt his hand squeeze on her throat and she tried to breathe, slapping at whatever she could reach.

Faint black dots danced around her vision as Tyrian choked her, his flashing eyes stuck on her silver ones. Ruby tried to claw at his arm frightened that he was about to kill her. It was those eyes! She knew those eyes. They haunted her but why? Tyrain's voice grated her ears though she couldn't see the faint tracks of tears roll down his cheeks. "No, you're not like her. You have to be different, please don't do this to me again!"

Once his Aura kicked in Tyrian finally realised what he was doing to his loved one and dropped her. For a moment he thought he had killed her until the trapped woman gasped and sputtered, trying to pull in as much oxygen as possible. His hand still hurt and the blood now stained his white shirt. Angry that she had been so against his devotion he stooped lower to the ground so he could watch as Ruby struggle for breath on the floor of the cage. When her eyes locked on his he nearly laughed. "I'm not going to kill you my little flower but another incident like this," he said showing the still bloody hand his voice infinitely lower. "and you may wish I had."

Leaving The woman defeated in her prison Tyrian climbed back up the steps to the rest of the house, closing and locking the basement door behind him.

Ruby for her part let the tears come back, sobbing quietly as she felt the bruised skin of her neck. It was those eyes, she did know them and now she remembered how.

* * *

The sound of vegetables being chopped did nothing but aggravate Qrow as he sat at the table listening to Penny prepare dinner while James had disappeared a short time ago complaining of pain. He eyed the little android and pulled out his Scroll. Still no message from Ruby or Ozpin since they had gone out that afternoon. He assumed the pair had simply lost track of time maybe having a meal together or out walking but something didn't feel right.

James finally returned to the kitchen taking his now cool mug of tea from the table and took a sip. He made a face at the bitter taste but reluctantly downed it and washed the mug. He saw Qrow's eyes drift back down to his scroll. "Still nothing?"

"Nope. I mean they're out together, Ruby promised she wouldn't go anywhere alone but . . ."

"You feel like something's not right?" James pressed down on the mark on his wrist, the copper wisps felt a little cold to him.

Qrow nodded and was about to toss it on the table when it began ringing. Seeing Tai's name on the screen Qrow frowned and accepted the call. "Hey Tai, what you calling for?"

"Qrow! Oh thank Gods, I need help. Ruby's soulmate Ozpin . . . He's dead."

Activity in the kitchen screeched to a halt. Qrow jumped from his seat his heart pummeling, James went white as a sheet, his hand all but ripping his coat off to see his mark and Penny, she calmly turned off the stove and stood closer to Qrow listening to the man on the Scroll.

Qrow's voice was heavy with fear. "T-Tai, please tell me Ruby is with you." Tai was silent on the other end but the red eyed man heard what sounded like a thump on the other end.

". . . She's not here."

"I understand. We're on our way, call the authorities, we're be there soon but Tai. We 'will' find her."

"Hurry Qrow, please."

Qrow went into his Huntsman mode, he couldn't afford for his emotions to get in the way, even when his heart was racing and his thoughts rolling with despair he schooled his face and reached over for James. "We need to go now."

A blur of orange zoomed into his path as Penny blocked his way. "I'm coming too!"

"Not a chance, Oz is dead but that doesn't mean you should see him, just in case he's . . ."

Penny struggled with the urge to roll her robotic eyes. "Father isn't dead but he is going to need me very soon. We are wasting time, I'll drive and explain."

 _Oz wasn't dead? What did she mean?_ The three jumped into James' car, Penny proved to be a superb driver as she weaved in and out of traffic at an alarming speed but she did it all with a cool grace that was evident to her being. Qrow sat in the passenger seat, his eyes drifting from street to street as his mind raced. How would they find Ruby? Going over everything he knew to find out what they missed. James was almost curled on the backseat, his head in his hands and he tried and failed to control the tears running rivers down his cheeks.

His mark to Ruby was still warm but whenever he tried to push through, to hear her all he got back was frightened sensations and darkness. As for Oz . . . he was so cold. His bond to Oz had never been complete even as they had grown a little closer. The pain he felt not so long ago must have been when Oz . . . No! He had to believe in him. Penny had been Oz's companion for longer then he knew. If she said he was still alive he needed to believe her. His mark hadn't become grey and lifeless yet but it was cold. He couldn't detect the faintest of warmth or a heartbeat coming from it. _Please be alive!_

Despite her promise to explain how her father wasn't dead Penny was silent during the trip. She just barely made the ferry to patch before she turned off the engine and turned to the two men in the car. Ozpin had never told her she couldn't tell his Soulmates but Qrow wasn't one of them and no matter how fond her father and his mates were of the other man she didn't want to go against her father's orders. That said Ruby was in danger and missing, he would be able to help find the young woman if he knew and understood. Deciding it was the better of the options available she nodded.

"Father is much older then anyone knows. He 'can't' die like a normal person. He never fully explained it to me but consider that everytime he dies his body goes into a state when he appears dead but isn't. Sometimes it can last hours, other times days or even months but eventually he wakes up again. His body heals even when he is dead, his Aura lives despite him not breathing and his heart not beating." Penny watched the growing confusion on both men's faces. "You MUST keep this a secret, if the world finds out he is in a sense immortal there will be consequences. Father helped build me and then he gave me free will to choose. I decided to be his companion, so that even when everyone dies around him he would always have someone. Every time he 'dies' it is my duty to bring him home, protect him and care for him until he wakes and thereafter."

"Why did he not tell me?" James questioned, both angry and saddened. Did this mean after James and Ruby died Oz would continue to live, alone again? If so it made so much sense, Oz's feelings towards him and his acceptance of everything that was happening. His life must feel like such a short span of time and when he was gone Oz would remain.

"He wanted to but he wasn't sure how you would react. Father is a bit of a scaredicat but I have never seen him as happy in all of his lives then he was when he was with you and Miss Ruby." The gentle smile spoke volumes and James felt both guilty and relieved that Oz cared about him so much. How stupid he had been to push away the man who so sincerely wanted to be with him.

Qrow tapped the little android. "How did he come to be this way? I mean surely someone would have noticed."

"He doesn't know, Ozpin has always been this way and he knows not why he doesn't die. I have seen him in such states, where he has been desperate to end it all but something . . . keeps pulling him back. He doesn't like to talk about it but maybe when he wakes and after Ruby is found he'll tell you all that he knows"

"Then let's make that our priority for right now. Getting Oz safe and finding Ruby." James nodded, schooling his face as the ferry reached the Patch docks and they deployed onto the island. He prayed Ruby would hang on and that they wouldn't be too late.


End file.
